Fire & Thorns
by silverstaar18
Summary: Everything changed in 2 years. Beacon had fallen. Professor Ozpin went missing. Remnant had descended into chaos at the hands of Cinder Fall and the creatures of Grimm. This was the apocalypse. Ruby's warm heart had blackened with darkness, hell bent on getting revenge. But an unlikely nemesis could be the only thing that can bring light back into her dark soul. (Rosewick)
1. Blackened Memories

**This is my first ever RWBY fanfiction. I wonder if people will even read it lol.**

**So I'm a huge fan of Rooster Teeth and love their show RWBY. I've read a few fics and see that there aren't enough RubyxTorchwick fics! I ship them no matter what other people may say. I absolutely love Torchwick, his personality just makes me laugh. xD**

**So I came up with this idea out of the blue and began writing. Obviously since Volume 2 of RWBY is still ongoing, the info and events in this fic is completely made up. I'll mould in some real events from the show here and there when I can but this is set two years after Cinder's great plan succeeds (by the way, I have no idea what it is for obvious reasons but I made something up.) **

**Yeah people might say the age gap between Roman and Ruby is big but I don't care. If you don't like it then it's fine with me :-) So here Ruby is 17 and Roman is 23. Okay, that's details out of the way. **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the character's)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

** Blackened Memories**

* * *

When did the world end?

Did it end the moment Mercury betrayed her?

When Beacon had fallen and Professor Ozpin went missing?

... _When Yang fell into a coma?_

Ruby winced, ignoring any voices in her head that constantly reminded her of the torturous moment when she had failed to protect her sister, the sister she loved with all her heart and had always been there for her, most of the time. It was her fault for acting recklessly. For childishly breaking out once she had discovered Mercury's secret.

She should have seen it coming. _How could she have not noticed? _That day when the three of _them_, including that_ conniving witch, _had waltzed into Beacon claiming to be exchange students from Haven, she could have stopped this very apocalypse from ever taking place. How could she be so _stupid! _They obviously looked suspicious. How could she have been so naive to believe Mercury's charm and kind words? _She trusted him. _Alongside his partner, Emerald.

_She would kill them both._

Slowly, and painfully.

"Keep that one secure, she's fast."

Ruby could barely hear the voices echoing into her ears like whispers of the wind. She was far too drugged and bruised to even enhance her awareness of what was happening. All she could feel were the death grips on her arms and something cool and sharp being kept just under her chin.

_A knife?_

Her body was being hauled across cold and damp concrete, the air was stale and freezing but she felt too numb to notice. Her red cloak dragged in tow behind her, thankfully - at least she wouldn't feel completely unsafe. Her brain screamed to move, speak, breathe. Neither. Nothing. She couldn't function. All she had was her memories that swirled round her head continuously, tormenting her every fragment of a second. Her head throbbed with a dull ache in the back of her head where she was surely hit. There was a burning sensation on her right forearm with a feeling of something damp sticking to it.

It kept her awake enough to be aware that she was being moved. _Or dragged._

When she got out of here, the things she would do that would satiate her rage... She could almost taste the satisfaction after successfully tearing off Cinder's head with her Crescent Rose.

Her heart plummeted at the thought of her dear weapon being taken away, with possibilities of it getting destroyed though she worked hard when designing the weapon to keep it indestructible. They would reunite, she knew it and then it would be a blood bath, even more so than it already was. Vivid images of the outside world flashed in her mind like a recurring bad dream and each moment seared an unforgettable image of torture into her brain. She couldn't stop them if she tried.

_Cinder Fall._

The name was like a bad taste at the tip of her tongue that refused to remove itself. She would remember forever.

"Throw her in."

It was too dark for her to tell exactly where she was being taken but she could hear the squeal of the rusty metal gates being opened, scraping against the floor like nails being drawn across a chalkboard. They had stopped.

She felt herself being dragged through then a short moment after her body was flung forwards limply. Her frame collided hard against the cold concrete that it almost knocked whatever air was left in her lungs. Her left cheek slapped against the floor that it felt like her teeth rattled. A groan escaped her cold lips and her chest ached from the impact of landing on the ground.

There was a distinct mutter of voices and the slamming of the gate closing and being locked then it faded to silence.

_Silence._

_Alone._

The rush of nausea swept her mind as she forced her brain to work and get her limbs moving. _Too numb, _she thought, cursing inwardly. _What did she drug me with? _

She coughed, regretting it immediately when the burning followed. When had been the last time she had a sip of water? Two days? More? Probably more. She would do anything for a few drops right now. Her eyes were open but her view blurred in and out of focus which made it difficult to even make out where she was. A cell no doubt, but where?

_Arms, I need to move my arms. _

Her last remnants of energy needed to go there, she needed to lift herself up. _Focus Ruby. _She groaned once more, channelling her energy to her arms, ignoring the screaming voices that told her to lay there and sleep. The strength ignited with a small spark and by a miracle she felt her fingers curl, digging into the cold stone beneath. Her face lifted next as she reeled her arms in, her right arm protested in agony but still she forced her elbows out and pushed herself up, slowly but surely.

Her arms were in excruciating pain now. How many bruises did she have? What about the cut on her forearm? It must look ghastly but she did well to avoid thinking or looking at it.

Her breathing was laboured now, but she managed to haul herself up, her torso arching up and face lifting eagerly to look out.

There was a sudden scuffling noise, like something moving ahead of her. Her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to decipher whatever was in front of her. Maybe it was a rat.

_Footsteps._

That _definitely _wasn't a rat... It wasn't a what, it was a _who. _

Her arms weakened, almost giving out from holding the weight of her upper body but she was fixated on trying to find out who it was moving in front of her. Somewhere in the shadows, someone was breathing, taking steps towards her.

Her lips opened to speak but nothing came out. Her throat was dry, cracked and raw. Only a cough escaped her lips which made her throat crave for water. Her face fell, as she pressed on and pushed herself up higher, trying to bring her knees in and stand. The footsteps stopped, dangerously close.

She froze. Her face tilted up slowly, heart pounding a million beats a minute with suspense.

The first thing her eyes caught were the black of his shoes, scuffed but intact. They were followed by long legs clothed in black garments. She knew it was black because all she could see was darkness. For all she knew, they could be yellow in the poor lighting. There seemed to be a small glow of light coming from the back of the cell that allowed some field of vision but in her current state, she could barely make out the room.

Her eyes continued to trail up, following a lean outline of a body, the torso clothed in black too. But then she caught them – the pale arms hanging by the sides. And then... _she saw his face._

_It... It can't be!_

Her eyes widened, for a fleeting moment she caught the familiar flop of bright orange hair, the long bangs covering the right eye. _They would be green. _Something was missing...

_Hat._

Her lips quivered and her pulse riveted. She could feel herself losing consciousness.

In that moment, one word managed to escape her lips before her arms finally gave out and darkness swallowed her whole.

"_T-Torchwick?_"

* * *

**Hmm, yeah. I have nothing to say haha.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :-)**


	2. The Living Dead

**Wow. I never expected to get such a positive reaction! So glad to see people are interested! I respond to reviews at the end, for now you can enjoy the next chapter :D**

**This fic is rated T for language. Just putting it out there. I forgot to add. (Nothing major)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**The Living Dead**

* * *

_One eye. Two eyes. Open. Look at the ugly world you live in. Brace yourself._

Ruby's eyes shot open, suddenly gasping as they did. Her body felt heavy, but alive. She was alive.

_Where am I? What happened?_

She blinked profusely, her memories a haze of swirls and clouded as she tried to gather up information. She looked up to see stone. Darkness surrounding her with only a faint glow of light coming from above her.

_Soft. _Something soft was under her. Something warm, over her. Her body felt like it was on fire, exhausted and limp. But somehow, it mustered up enough energy to move. Had the drugs worn off? She remembered holding Crescent Rose in her hands, ready to strike Cinder but she was thrown back against the wall by a huge burst of power that burned the cut on her arm, gnawing at her skin. Her body was immobilized and then something sharp jabbed her in the back of her neck. Then everything went wrong.

_She was supposed to die. Cinder was supposed to die._

_She failed everyone that believed in her. _

Her lungs burned as did her throat. She turned her face to see out into the darkness and stopped when seeing a clear, crackled water bottle beside her face. She was on the ground on some sort of worn out mattress, no thicker than an inch but that didn't matter.

_Water? And so fresh and clean...? _

The clear liquid inside was filled to a quarter of the bottle which was hardly bigger than her forearm but it was water nonetheless.

_Or was it poisoned water?_

It was so impeccably clear that she doubted every belief that told her it was real. Clear water was hard to come by after the reservoirs were built to guard every speck of clean water, and the oceans and sea's guarded heavily by Cinder's men. The water that they had been able to find was either partly clean or contaminated with toxins given off from the creatures of Grimm.

Life was sucked out from the ground that plants began to die and darkness engulfed the Remnant.

It felt like a sharp slap across her cheek. Remembering it all. The thousands that died from starvation, from being hunted and sickness.

Her eyes felt moist but she forced herself not to cry.

She looked back at the water, contemplating whether it was safe to drink. Cinder hadn't killed her yet so perhaps her plan was to kill her slowly, torture her till she could no longer take it. But right now her throat was eager for water. She had to choose.

_Live but eventually die from thirst or risk my life and drink the water?_

What a predicament.

"It's safe to drink... if that's what you're thinking."

She almost jumped up from the sudden voice that called out from across the shadows. Her heart leapt up to her throat that she was sure it was having an attack.

_Who was that? _

She found herself sitting up, grimacing from the dull ache on her right forearm. To her surprise, there was some sort of grey fabric wrapped around it, concealing the gore underneath. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, inclining her head towards the sound of the voice.

_God, even her eyes were still fuzzy. _

When her eyesight adjusted to the poorly lit room, she almost gasped but her dry throat couldn't handle it yet.

_I remember. _

It was real. She hadn't dreamt it but she was sure before passing out that she had seen _him. _

There, sitting against the bars of the cell across from her with a smirk on his lips, his flop of orange hair that was strangely unkempt, the single slanted green eye with the other covered by a layer of bangs and long eyelashes, was _Roman Torchwick._

His hair was free from his usual bowler hat, losing that 'gentleman' appearance he always held. The white jacket was missing leaving a plain black t-shirt and the grey scarf tied around his neck but even that looked strange. His arms were bare, revealing the defined curves of his muscles that she had never seen before. His hands were now covered with black fingerless gloves.

The main item – his cane. That blasted cane that had been fired at her way too many times, sometimes succeeding to hit her body with the firework rockets that exploded on impact, was missing. His knees were drawn up, his elbows balanced on the caps casually like he was sitting at a beach and enjoying the view of the ocean.

As if he could read her thoughts, his smirk widened.

"Hello Red."

A shiver crawled up her spine at the sound of his voice. It was too familiar, too unreal. It was low, cocky. Almost husky and aged.

_He was alive. He was right in front of her!_

She could feel herself blink, forcing herself to wake up if she had been dreaming or hallucinating. He couldn't be here, _he wasn't supposed to be alive._

"I can tell you're surprised to see me alive," he chuckled quietly. "Actually, I'm surprised myself."

_How does he do that? How does he know what I'm thinking?_

Every word he spoke brought her back down to reality, forcing her to embrace the truth. Torchwick was very much alive and here he was, talking to her in a cell out of all places. Her eyes were glued to his, refusing to move.

She had a sudden flashback to their first meeting, when she had interrupted his little robbery at that old dust shop.

_The shop that no longer existed._

Her heart clenched.

Torchwick's eyes studied her face, almost like he was seeing right through her. Those green eyes flickered slowly like he was waiting for her to say something. What _could _she say? Her eyes fell to the water bottle once more, her longing suddenly increased.

"Drink the water Red, I promise it isn't poisoned."

If she could laugh, she would have. Loud. Trusting Roman Torchwick was like trusting Cinder not to let go of her hand if she was hanging over a cliff. _Impossible._

Seeing her hesitation, he must have realised the blunder of a sentence he made and sighed. She looked up with narrowed eyes. For the first time, she noticed that his usual pale complexion had blemishes. There was an odd fading scar by his left jaw, scuff marks surrounding his cheeks and upper arms and a few bruises in odd spots.

_What happened to him?_

"For f- look kid, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already. So, _drink_," he pressed on, sounding a little annoyed now.

Was she supposed to feel grateful? To believe his words? There was logic behind it to some extent but their past was hardly a picnic to remember. He was the man behind the hundreds of robberies and stole the precious Dust they so badly needed. He was the one to work alongside the White Fang and Cinder Fall, choosing the life of crime. He handed the Remnant over on a plate to Cinder.

Her throat complained and she found herself wishing to believe his words.

_Resist it Ruby. He's a liar._

But her brain seemed to be ignored as her hand had a mind of its own, reaching out for the bottle and curling her fingers around it. The water sloshed inside as she raised it, bringing it closer to her mouth. Her body trembled, afraid. She didn't dare look up to see _his _expression.

Her shaky fingers unscrewed the cap, then brought the brim to her lips. She could taste it already. The freshness of it was enticing and tempting.

The water was like an instant relief, spiralling down her throat like a stream. The burning faded at once and suddenly she forgot all her previous suspicions, chugging down the water like an animal. It was cool, fresher than any water or drink she had drunk in months. The taste was almost sweet but delicious and refreshing. Water had never tasted so good, she regretted ever taking advantage of it in the past.

She was almost disappointed when it came to the last few drops, craving for more but her throat was satisfied and she could feel energy surging through her body and lungs. She licked her lips, feeling them moisten.

As if she had woken up from a nightmare, she froze instantly.

_What had she done?!_

Her eyes were stuck on the empty bottle held in her palms, its contents now inside of her that could very well be poisoned.

A moment passed. Another.

Nothing was happening.

More silence.

More waiting.

It felt like years had passed and nothing came. No agonising pain, no sickness, nothing.

Her eyes looked up slowly, catching the one green iris staring right back. There was something within them, a certain smugness. A smirk curled at his lips as he shook his head slowly.

"Now, was that so hard?" his eye pointed down. "You have to learn to trust me Red, I am your prison buddy now."

_What?_

"Oh don't look so surprised. You think I'm sitting in this cell for fun?" he said sardonically, the very tone she recalled him using a long time ago. His face darkened, like anger clouded his mood. A bitter laugh escaped his lips that made her recoil. "Not even close..."

"You're supposed to be dead."

_Did she just say that?_

Her own voice surprised her, she almost jumped at the sound of it and the fact it was clear, painless. Cracked. It seemed to affect Torchwick too, his eye widened slightly, trying to grasp the idea of her speaking. The smirk returned.

"But I'm very much alive."

She hesitated, biting back her snappy reply.

"I saw you. That day..." she started off slowly, eyes falling to the empty bottle of water. "The whole warehouse was on fire. You never came out. I left you unconscious."

"Hmm, yes, I should thank you for that," he lowered his tone. "I guess I just got lucky."

She shot her head up, glaring at him with an intense hatred that had built up for this man for so long. All this time she believed him to be dead, to have suffered a fate where he burned in the very fire he created yet here he was! Alive! _Talking to her _as if nothing had happened!

"_You should have died!_" she cried out, feeling the waves of heart-wrenching emotions gather inside her heart, tightening around it. She threw the bottle across the floor, watching it roll away with a light _thump. _Her breathing came out in ragged breaths.

Something flickered across his face, an expression she couldn't read. There was no cockiness, no sarcastic grin or smug smile. The one eye she was in view of spoke a different story. His eyes were hiding a secret. It left her speechless. After a moment, she eased back and sighed, feeling the locks of her hair curtaining her face and shadowed her eyes from his view.

"What happened to you?" she blurted out.

A sense of dread filled her. Did she really want to know?

He didn't answer. When she looked up to check if he had fallen unconscious or something she was alarmed to find him staring at her with an intensity that could cut through glass. The dark swirls of green laid heavily on her, digging at her soul to unearth her hidden memories. She felt the urge to protect them somehow. He tilted his head to the side, gazing at her face. Questioning. Suspicious.

"The question here is... what happened to _you?_"

She drew her breath in sharply, flinching like he had just asked her to take an innocent life away. A searing pain lashed at her chest, deeply. It lingered for a few moments until she heard him speak again.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he studied her face. "What happened to _you, _Red, to make you the cold hearted and bitter girl you seemed to have become?"

The words cut through her like a knife. She shook at the thought of coming up with an answer. It was the one question... that terrified her.

* * *

**Ha Ha. I don't even know what to say. Let me know your thoughts.**

**shadowdoom10:** Ruby is quite dark in this fic but the old her is still in there somewhere! Glad you're interested :-)

**Dreadphoenix: **Thanks for taking an interest! Hope I don't disappoint!

**frik1000: **Yaay RubyxTorchwick fans unite!

**Agent-Freelancer-D C: **Yes I do :P

**Foxtrot Agent 21: **You are very good at guessing! I'm surprised you came up with that theory just from that first chapter haha. You're quite right! And thank you, I hope I don't disappoint! :-)

**Mr Ruffles: **I'll update as fast as I can :-)

**NeverCameUpThroughTheRabbitHole: **Glad you're liking it so far! Lot's more to come :D

**Thank you everyone for the support! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and do leave a review. It encourages me so much! :-)  
**


	3. Reflections

**I bring you the third chapter of Fire &amp; Thorns! Ruby and Roman talk a little more this chapter :D Thanks for the continued support guys! I'm trying to update twice a week on top of writing new chapters. I think it's a good pace for me right now. :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Reflections**

* * *

It felt like days had passed when it quite possibly had been mere hours since he asked her _that _question_. _She had chosen to keep silent, refusing to look him in the eye and turned away, curling back under the old blanket that had covered her body as she slept. She kept her back to him.

He hummed at times, quietly but it felt like it was amplified in their dark little cell. Every sound he made was dangerously loud, ricocheting off the walls into her ears. She could barely even try to sleep without reacting to every small echo. She shouldn't be afraid.

He didn't persist, simply chuckling after she went quiet and mumbled incoherent words.

At some point, she fell asleep.

* * *

"_Weiss! Where is Yang? Where is she?!"_

_The white haired girl's eyes iced over, suddenly grave. Ruby's chest constricted as she shook Weiss roughly._

"_R-Ruby... Yang- She's-..." her voice trailed off._

_The room changed._

_Mist clouded her vision and Weiss was gone and in its place, was a battlefield. _

_Ruby was now outside at the entrance of Beacon Academy. Explosions surrounded her. Battles were going down and the walls were crumbling. Half of Beacon was set ablaze, bodies were strewn across the paths. Blood ran like rivers across the floor._

"_RUBY!"_

_She jolted, looking up to see the body of her team mate being held by large golden glyphs. But they were doing more damage than good. She could see the burn marks enclosing around Blake's body as the barriers closed in on her body, squeezing her tighter and tighter until marks covered her bare skin. Her screams were earth shattering, painful and sharp._

"_BLAKE!"_

_She tried to run but the more she ran, the further she got from Cinder, whose arms were snaked around Blake, suffocating her._

"_RUBY!"_

"_BLAKE!"_

* * *

Ruby shot up, gasping out for oxygen her lungs so desperately needed, feeling the instant sense of cold air attacking her skin like ice shards. It felt good. Sweat piled up on her forehead as she breathed in deeply, trying to ease her burning lungs.

_Where am I? _

Then she remembered. Again.

"You're quite the screamer. Mind keeping it down sweetheart?"

She turned to the sound of the cocky tone and glowered. Hating him. _He really was here._

"_Don't _call me sweetheart," she hissed with venom. Torchwick remained sitting against the cell bars, two or three metres away from her position with one leg outstretched while the other was curled up against his torso. He had his elbow rested atop with clear signs that he had been leaning his head against it. There was a faded pink mark on his cheek.

He grinned scornfully. "If you wish, I prefer Red too."

_Bastard. _He still hadn't let go of that old nickname. To this day, not once did she hear him utter the name Ruby and she was happy to keep it that way. She hated the thief with a passion and would hardly give him the pleasure of making up witty remarks about her name. He had that awful glint in his slanted eyes, even in this poor lighting she could tell.

She sighed quietly, releasing her frustration before sitting up straight. The strange make-do bandage on her arm was still there but something seemed familiar about it, she couldn't exactly pin-point what it was yet. _How annoying!_

"So anyway, now that we have come to terms with your name preferences, what were we talking about before you so rudely turned away and went to sleep?" Torchwick's voice echoed once again.

"We weren't."

She looked up to glower, wishing he would shut up so she could think for a second. He seemed to continue as if she hadn't even said anything.

"You know, I swear we were discussing something pretty important..." he feigned thinking hard, rubbing the edge of his chin with his hand whilst looking up at the ceiling.

The throbbing in her temples seemed to ignite, gradually increasing in strength with every passing moment. _Was he always this irritating? Why the hell did they put me with him in the first place? _She turned to look out at through the bars into the passage of darkness behind where she was dragged through not too long ago. The thought made her shiver as she brushed it off.

It didn't seem like anyone else was here. It was far too quiet.

"Hm, yeah, that's right! I asked you if-"

Was he _still talking?_

"Where are we Torchwick?" she snapped, interrupting him.

He seemed surprised, catching her gaze before grinning. "Isn't it obvious?"

Not really. For all she knew, they could have been moved to another region other than Vale. What a horrifying thought.

"Still in Vale Red, don't look so anxious," Torchwick snickered. He raised his chin up defiantly. "Although, we could do with a little more light, maybe a radio or -"

He continued to mutter useless words and Ruby blocked him out. The bars of the cage didn't seem _too tough, _perhaps if she gathered enough energy she could use her semblance to bust out. How hard could it be?

"- fabulous really, but a nicer cell would be good too," Torchwick paused for a brief moment, possibly catching her disinterested face. "Don't bother kid, these bars are laced with anti-whatever-power-you-might-have-basically, magic. My guess is Dust. They're indestructible."

Ruby narrowed her eyes sharply. "There has to be a weakness."

"Rewind Red, if you haven't noticed, but you seem to be lacking that pretty little toy of yours."

He meant Crescent Rose, and yes, she realised that but she still had power. She tested her body strength, raising both elbows, moving both legs around under the blanket that was bunched up to her waist and tried out her bandaged arm.

Time stopped. She halted on suddenly seeing a flash of an image, picturing the familiar grey material. Her eyes scanned over the fabric tied around her arm, a faded dark spot where blood had managed to seep through but had stemmed the flow of blood. The fabric was awfully familiar and now she knew why.

Wavering, her blood ran cold as she slowly turned her gaze up, eyes trailing up to the figure sitting across from her. Past his darkly clothed legs and bare arms, her eyes grazed over to his neck – where the grey scarf was tied around like a neckerchief.

_It was the same kind. Did he...?_

Her breathing hitched in her throat, swallowing the lump that had formed and left her parched once more. Even the hairs at the back of her neck stuck up like they had been electrocuted. The mere thought of him touching her was enough to make her feel bile come up her throat. It sickened her to the bone but worse, she felt a heavy feeling of something new inside her chest. Something that ached but tingled at the same time.

Almost like he could sense her eyes on him, Torchwick shot his green eye to catch her staring, piecing together her movements and attention. He clearly had seen her clutching her arm and her eyes questioning the material around his neck. For a moment, he looked unaffected and then he rolled his eyes in annoyance. A frustrated sigh left his lips.

"Yes, you're welcome." He turned his face away.

Ruby faltered, suddenly forgetting all previous feelings of disgust. "Excuse me?"

Torchwick continued to point at her arm that she pulled back away from his view as he gestured the make-do bandage.

"How dare you even touch me!" Ruby cried out defensively.

"Remarkable. Man does something considerate and what does he get for it? Grief!" he scoffed, chewing his bottom lip in aggravation before sighing. "I'm not the bad guy here Red."

Now it was Ruby's turn to scoff. "_Not the bad guy? _You will always be the bad guy!" she could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin. Torchwick remained silent, taking in her outburst. "I don't even know how you can just sit there, acting all macho and sarcastic when everything that is happening right now is your entire fault!"

He seemed taken aback by this, eyebrow arching. "_My fault?_"

"Yes, YOUR fault." Did she have to repeat herself?

"Pray tell how this apocalypse is any of my doing? Cinder is the one giving the orders here so I'd check my facts if I wer-"

"You were the one to rob us of our Dust. You were the one to steal every little speck you could find, handing it all over to Cinder when it could have been used to ward off the creatures. Due to this, Cinder was able to gain control of the creatures of Grimm who have torn our world apart. Don't even try to utter a word in denial Torchwick," she spat out each and every word knowing her tone was immensely acidic. She poured out every ounce of hatred she had for the man in them. If words could hurt, she would have kept going but her throat was beginning to dry up and she no longer had any water.

Everything had been his fault. Without the precious Dust, they didn't stand a chance against the creatures of Grimm when they suddenly attacked Beacon with Cinder as their leader. With that much Dust within her grasp, she had the power to destroy them all for good and now she had an army of Grimm monsters, destroying their world.

Two years ago, they knew nothing about the importance and powers behind Dust. Now it was too late.

If Torchwick had left well enough alone, they could have had a chance, _anything_, to help them prepare for the brutal battle that followed. That day would always haunt her mind.

Ruby noticed the immediate silence, no movements, no sharp and witty remarks nor a response to react to her words. She forced herself to look him in the eye and understand his body expression. To her surprise, Torchwick looked somewhat lost in thought, as if relaying what he had been accused of and now he was trying to think of the possibilities of what may have happened had he never chosen the life of crime.

His bangs helped shadow his visible eye as his chin dipped down slightly and he began to fiddle with a loose thread or something on his trousers. What was he thinking now? Did he feel bad? For his sake, Ruby hoped he did.

There came a sudden grunt. The corners of Torchwick's lips tweaked upwards, almost as if he was... _laughing_ at her. His shoulders were shaking as he lowered his gaze and Ruby began to grow rather irritated with his choice of action. _Why wasn't he taking this seriously? Is everything a joke with him? _Ruby balled her hands into tight fists.

"Tch, kids, you're all the same naive and juvenile little delinquents," he murmured, easing a few fingers through his fiery orange hair at the back of his head that was a little uneven. He seemed to take a deep breath before looking up with a straight face. "Yes, I stole a lot of Dust. Yes, I was gathering said Dust for Cinder. Yes, the apocalypse is somewhat my fault but you have no clue of the full story sweetheart." His eye glazed over with a sheet of ice that it made Ruby shudder.

"I said don't call me sweetheart you thieving little rat."

He smirked at that. "And if you haven't noticed, _Red_, I'm sitting in a prison cell with you."

Ruby shot him a glare, wishing she could fold her arms in a huff had her arm been in better shape. "Yes, and I asked you about it. What are you doing here Torchwick?"

The smirk refused to leave his lips and instead he seemed livelier, choosing to stretch his arms out upwards and yawned.

"This is getting rather tiresome. So tell me Red, how bad is it out there?" he leaned back against the bars almost too casually that Ruby wanted to shake him to his senses and force him to tell her how he survived that day. But by diverting the subject of their conversation, she could barely even get an answer and he knew it annoyed her.

_Why is he avoiding the topic? _

"Hey!" she tensed at the familiarity of the phrase. "Just answer the question!"

Torchwick merely chuckled and waved his hand as if to swat a fly. "Persistent... That still hasn't changed since the first time we met."

An image of the day outside _From Dust Till Dawn _over two years ago flashed in Ruby's mind. She shook herself harshly as if to shake the memory away.

"And you're still the wimpy thief running away when the going gets tough," she smirked at long last, pleased to see him flinch and glare in response. "If it weren't for Cinder, I would have taken you out that day itself."

He seemed to think about it and nodded. "Perhaps. But you see Red, you forget that if it wasn't for that meddling huntress, you'd have blown up into smithereens." His lips curled up into a conceited satisfied smirk. It sunk in that it was possible, seeing as he had the Dust crystals and in the end he would have used them against her. She was still a little foggy back then on the importance and powers of Dust crystals.

"I'd rather have died fighting than to run away with my tail between my legs."

"I do so enjoy these conversations but I'm beginning to miss the idea of being alone in a cell," Torchwick puckered a dark brow, turning his face away to analyse their prison.

"You won't have to wait long. I'll be getting out of here."

"I'm going to enjoy watching you try kid."

Somehow, she didn't like his tone, there was something condescending about it and her worst fear would be if he had been speaking the truth. She glanced back to the rusting bars that were punctured into the stone concrete brick walls that enclosed them in this space. The lock itself would require a key but perhaps she could try kicking it. It would have to give way at some point.

With a defeated sigh, she looked back at the empty bottle of water that she had thrown away and regretted drinking the entire contents. She should have saved some, arguing with Torchwick tired her out and now her throat was complaining.

"Water won't come so easily Red." She looked up to see him smile half-heartedly. "It'll be a while before we get anything more."

Ruby traced back on his words and paused.

"_We?_"

Almost as if he had just said something he shouldn't have, Torchwick lost the smile and turned his eyes away, mumbling something under his breath that she couldn't make out. He seemed to stiffen.

"It is not of import."

_No, wait. What did he mean it would be a while before they got anything? _Her eyes flickered warily to the empty water bottle, studying its battered plastic. Then it dawned on her like thick and heavy rocks, weighing onto her shoulders. It came to her attention that they were in what was once a one-man cell,with the single thin mattress under her and the blanket on her lap. _Only one water bottle._

Ruby looked up with wide and open eyes, traumatized for the first time that day, at Roman Torchwick with his hidden face, his rigid body and shifting eyes. Something tightened around her heart, twisting it painfully that she felt like she couldn't breathe. The steady beating of her pulse began to quicken.

How did she not notice it before? She just assumed the water was provided for her by Cinder...

"Hey."

Her voice was weak and echoed, seemingly louder than it sounded. The atmosphere became tense as if the walls of the cell were closing in on her. Still, Torchwick didn't look up, keeping his chin down and picking at his gloves like he hadn't heard her call to him. But he was listening.

"Did you give all of this up, for me?"

That sounded wrong. _Way too wrong. _He seemed to notice too and looked up in bemusement.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Her cheeks inched a degree higher, suddenly feeling stupid for saying anything. She stumbled on her words but quickly tried to correct them.

"T-That's not what I mea- I meant, _this,_" she gestured to the blanket, the bedding underneath her and the pointed to the plastic bottle across the floor ", did you give your things to me?" Her voice was shaking now, she hoped he wouldn't notice. She was petrified of the answer.

That awful gut feeling that he had stirred up some kind of emotion inside of her. Maybe because it was hard to even believe that he actually had a selfless side to him. He always acted in his gentlemanly manner but that was all an act, wasn't it? The idea of him ever showing compassion was enough to make anyone recoil from repulsion. Roman Torchwick was the bad guy. Bad guys aren't considerate of others, especially not their enemies.

Torchwick took a few seconds, probably trying to come up with a suitable answer that would prove her right, that he really was selfish. He hadn't given up anything for her, like he would think to bother about her well being.

At long last, he sighed and chuckled uneasily making Ruby narrow her eyes in doubt.

"Technically speaking, they aren't _mine_." He shrugged it off so casually and the knotted feelings in Ruby's stomach began to twist around uncomfortably even more. "But," he sighed once again, stretching his arms again and stifled a groan, "I suppose you could say that I'm _sharing,_ these things with you."

_No. He wasn't supposed to say that. _ Ruby straightened her form, suddenly eager to ease her racing mind.

"You're lying! Don't try to prove yourself to be the nice guy here. I know you Torchwick, you don't have the heart."

His face became grave, the one eye suddenly iced over with a layer of bitterness and hostility. Somehow it stung Ruby, piercing through her. She was in denial, she knew that. He had never looked more intimidating. His jaw hardened as he swallowed, she could see the movement behind his little scarf as he did. She meant every word.

It felt like hours, sitting in the silence before Torchwick made a move. He hadn't removed his icy glare from her face and instead he shifted, bringing himself to stand up. Ruby eased back in her position even though she knew he was still a good few metres away. Now that she had a somewhat good view of him standing, she noticed how much of a difference his hat and cane had made. Torchwick was hardly a threat without them, he looked too vulnerable. Normal even.

He raised his nose slightly, as if he were looking down on her. "When you have nothing left to lose, you begin to lose yourself."

The words were frighteningly daunting. Ruby felt an overwhelming wave of chills engulf her body. What did he even mean? He always spoke in riddles that it was maddening. Her eyebrows furrowed together, feeling her skin crease on the bridge of her noise.

She had to say something.

But once she opened her mouth, the echoing sounds of footsteps drowned out her words. Dread piled up inside her gut, creating endless nerve-racking knots in her stomach because those footsteps, were far too familiar. Her attention was snapped up by the darkness behind the bars, to the passageway that led to the exit from their cell. Torchwick too, seemed to have frozen, turning his gaze whilst grinding his teeth against each other, waiting for whoever was coming.

The sharp echoes of glass sounded across the passage, its familiar - _Clink. Clink. Clink._

Ruby felt her throat dry up, her heartbeat raced so fast until she could feel her pulse in her eardrums. Sharp feelings of anxiety stabbed at her stomach as she gripped onto her blanket.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Before even a shadow could appear, the first detail to take in was the ever-radiant orange and yellow glow of _her _markings. And worse, as Ruby forced her eyes to trail upwards, she was faced with a pair of glowing amber eyes, fire burning within them.

_Cinder Fall, had arrived._

* * *

**Excite! **

**I hope Roman was 'in character' enough o.O RWBY episodes aren't long enough to get to know the character's really well :-( only downside.**

**Thank you for the reviews! They get me fired up :D**

**frik1000:** I swear I need to re-read my work at least a hundred times. That line does sound horrible now! Sorry! Also I'm so used to writing 'the World' in normal stories that I subconsciously referred Remnant as 'the Remnant'. I'll do my best to avoid this! Thank you for the praise! What happened in Remnant will be revealed chapter by chapter instead of all at once :-)

**GateMasterGreen: **Thank you for reading and for the lovely comment! I hope my story can prove to be some form of entertainment for non RomanxRuby readers.

**Foxtrot Agent 21: **Thank you, I'm glad you're so interested! :-) I'll update when I can but I won't give up on this story anytime soon! (Hopefully won't give up at all!)

**Thank you UNknown123 for your review too.**

**Til next time! Reviews are greatly appreciated! x**


	4. Perceptions

**Hey guys. I bring you the next chapter of Fire &amp; Thorns! :-) Getting quite busy these days so I'll try updating as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Perceptions**

* * *

Seconds ticked.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

It came to a stop, finally. A pair of feet encased in delicate dark glass heels paused just at the rim of the light and darkness - enough to see the long slender pale legs that followed.

"Interesting." Her voice was like a glacier, cool yet sharp. "You're both still in one piece."

Ruby grimaced, pushing off the bunched up blanket on her laps, off of her legs. The instant feel of the chilly air replaced the warmth on her skin making it prickle with goose-bumps. The little hairs on the back of her neck arched up once more. Her first thoughts were of how disappointed Cinder sounded, she probably assumed that due to the hatred both she and Torchwick shared, one of them would have killed the other. Surprisingly, she too wondered why Torchwick was still alive. Why didn't she just strangle him while she had the chance?

She stood up, almost swaying from the weak and numb feeling built up in her stiff legs. _God, they ached. _But it felt good to finally be standing instead of lying down. At least now she was somewhat able to show a little intimidation. She had grown taller a fair bit since the last time she had seen Roman Torchwick.

Speaking of the devil, he was now staring right at her with guarded eyes though he looked a little hesitant to see her standing. What did he think she would do? Bang his head against the bars? Use him as a human weapon to thrash Cinder?

_Well, it was rather tempting._

"You won't be for much longer, I'll be sure of that," Ruby snarled, hating the incredulous smirk on Cinder's lips.

The witch let out a low cackle, starting off high pitched before suddenly cutting off to be replaced by a deeper and sterner tone. Her eyes were ablaze as she glowered at Ruby. "Your empty threats mean nothing to me," she leaned back satisfied. "In fact, I'm going to enjoy watching you rot with _that _scumbag."

"Harsh, and here I thought you actually liked having me around," said Torchwick, now easing up against the bars and looking out.

_How did he always manage to act so casual in tough situations?_

Cinder flinched, obviously not approving his humour. "You were just a tool, nothing more, nothing less. You're practically worthless Roman, how disappointing you turned out the way you did." Her voice was patronizing and it seemed to be affecting Torchwick in some way.

Ruby glanced at her nemesis to see him grip the bars suddenly, diving forwards until his face pressed up right against the rusty metal bars.

"_Grrr, _you'll get what's coming to you. You'll regret ever double crossing me!" The words resonated through the still air.

Ruby watched the spiteful smile appear on Cinder's lips as she folded her arms across her chest and stepped closer. The amber glow in her eyes intensified, almost as if she were about to attack. Ruby hesitated. If she attacked them here then there was no way either of them would survive. Then again, why was she keeping them alive in the first place?

_Wait, did he just say he was double crossed? _Ruby glanced back up in awe, suddenly peeking an interest in Torchwick for once. She never really uncovered the reason as to why Torchwick was prisoner here instead of working side by side with Cinder. She watched Torchwick grip his pale fingers around the bars, tight. Even from this position, she could see the slight tremble of his body, the stiffness in his visible muscles. He hated Cinder.

The question was, why?

"Oh Roman, you never fail to entertain me." Cinder stepped forwards. _Clink. Clink. Clink._

"Just what will you achieve by locking me up in here?"

Ruby felt the effort she had put in to speak. Her throat felt quite dry and again she regretted drinking all the water. But Cinder did stop in her steps, suddenly eyeing Ruby with interest. A perfect dark eyebrow arched. Then it dawned on her. She seized a gasp.

"You're after my semblance."

The horror when it was revealed that Cinder had formed a plan to steal their abilities - was brutal. No one saw it coming and neither one thought it to be possible. But Cinder had found a way – a way to extract their unique powers and use it to her own advantage. Blake lost hers. That's why she...

"Achieve?" Cinder repeated with thought. For a moment, Ruby had a fleeting feeling that she had been unprepared, having expected her to have died but then she saw the smile. "Not that it is any of your business, but there are lot of advantages for me to have you locked behind bars. Do get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while." She paused again and suddenly Ruby hated the expression on her face. There was darkness behind her words.

"That's _if, _you can survive that long anyway. As for your semblance, as useful as your speed is to you, I have no use for such a pathetic skill."

There was the catch. She was going to die in this cage, or Cinder was hoping for her to but she refused. Some way or another, she would find a way out of this prison and tear Cinder to pieces. At least her semblance was safe for the time being.

With a final smirk, Ruby watched alongside Torchwick as Cinder flounced off, the tail of her red dress swaying behind in tow until the darkness swallowed her once more. The tension in the atmosphere decreased and Ruby felt air fill her lungs with ease. She hadn't realised she had been struggling to breathe. She wrapped herself up in her cloak, inhaling the small fragrance of the outer world that lingered and felt a pang in her heart.

What would become of their Resistance? The surviving Huntsmen and Huntress's who were counting on her to bring back Professor Ozpin? And what about Yang...? She dreaded to think of the motionless figure lying in the white bed, unresponsive. Ruby's hands clenched tightly onto the soft material of her cloak. She had to get out. Her anger drove her to attack Cinder recklessly so it was her own fault. She had to get back.

Ignoring Torchwick, she took a deep breath and walked to the far back of the cell where the single mattress was thrown. Another thought crossed her mind.

_Torchwick must have slept there. _

Had the brute actually given up his small luxuries for her? She daren't look at him now. She continued to reach the flat stone wall where the mattress was lined up against it and faced the bars ahead of her. There was a good couple metre's between her current spot and the bars, if she could gather up her energy and focus, she could use her semblance to break through.

Torchwick seemed to have caught onto her plan and stepped in between her path.

"Whoa, hey Red, stop! Are you trying to get yourself _killed?!_" he raised both hands up, palms flat, eyes wide open.

"Move out of the way Torchwick." Ruby straightened her legs, they felt a little numb but it would have to do. She crouched slightly, one leg bag as she lowered her head down keeping her eyes up and focused.

"I told you, those bars are laced with something. They will fight off any form of attack that is thrown against it and that also means your speed kid."

"I'm going to get out of here and if you don't want to be crushed against those bars then I suggest you get out of the way."

Torchwick seemed to hesitate, fuming that his orders weren't being followed. He always would bring out a cigar in this kind of situation but she guessed he hadn't had the chance to smoke a few in a while. That explained the absent stink of burning cigars. Huh. Good riddance.

"You're crazy."

"Bite me."

Torchwick groaned. "For once can you actually listen to what I'm saying? You're going to get us both killed and quite frankly, I don't want to die yet."

Ruby frowned, wishing she could drone out his voice but she could still see him in front of her and worse, he actually looked anxious. Yes there was the risk but it was one she was willing to take. It wasn't like he had tested it himself. Those bars were going down.

"I said move!"

Silence.

Torchwick shrugged his shoulders, slapping his forehead. "Nice knowing you Red."

_Finally, _Ruby thought as he moved out of her path. Even if the dread was weighing down on her, she couldn't back out now.

Ruby closed her eyes, feeling her strength swimming around her body and focused. The warm feeling of power began to surge through her legs, slowly moving up to the rest of her body. With one hand firmly laid flat on the hard ground, she raised her head.

_Now or never._

With a confident expression, she opened her eyes and let out a sharp breath before taking off.

Within seconds she pierced her way through the air, feeling the overwhelming feeling of power surge through her veins. Even in the small space, she could feel the draft behind her from the whirlwind that followed. Her cloak wrapped around her, twisting with her body as she dove head-first right into the bars.

The first thing she felt was the scorching currents of electricity being zapped into her, burning her inside out. It felt like she hit a wall made of diamond. Hard, and solid. Something trapped her. She couldn't move her body and the sharp feeling of wires circling her body cut into her from all angles. She cried out in agony. It was excruciating.

Then it faded briefly. Just for a moment.

Something warm wrapped around her body, yanking it back. She could feel the currents pulling her back in, trying to torture her even further but whatever was stopping it, was strong and reluctant in letting go. Whatever it was, she prayed it didn't stop. Ruby had long blocked out everything, feeling only the brutal burns of electricity trying to pierce her flesh.

"_Come on Red! Fight it!_"

A voice. _His voice. _Ruby's vision blurred but the screaming didn't stop. The pulling continued and something was being murmured behind her but she couldn't understand. All there was... was pain.

* * *

When did it stop? When did she black out? What happened?

Ruby groaned, opening one eye after another slowly, blinking profusely when the scenery finally came to view. God, her body ached worse than before. But she couldn't move.

"What the..." she raised her head to see an arm draped over her torso, pinning her down. Something was pressed into her right side. Her eyes widened in horror. "_T-Torchwick?!_" she gasped.

_What is he doing on top of me?! _

She tried to pull herself free but felt the searing aches kick in when she moved. Wincing and hissing out in pain, Ruby took even breaths before looking up to see the bars. It all came to her then.

She had attempted to break through the bars even after hearing Torchwick's warnings not to. As much as she hated to admit it, she should have trusted him. Why else would he still be here after all? It felt like her head had been through a cyclone because it pounded against her skull and throbbed. The bars hardly seemed to have a scratch, remaining it's deceiving rusty looking self as usual. Were they really laced with magic or Dust? And if so, how the hell was she going to break out from here?!

Her eyes drifted to the walls with hope, in search for a crack or some form of indent which marked it as weak and vulnerable enough to break through.

_Nothing._

Her heart gave out a small cry. Helplessness seemed inevitable and what's worse is that she could actually be trapped here until she died. She would never make it back to the Resistance, to Yang and Weiss, to her friends.

_What would Uncle Qrow say in this kind of situation? What would Mom have done?_

Bad idea. Just thinking of her deceased mother and dear uncle, who was thankfully still alive and well, made her feel worse. She would never get to see him again...

"I'm so stupid..." she whispered to herself. Tears threatened to fall but she forced herself to keep them in. She couldn't give up yet.

Ruby looked back down to the unconscious form beside her – or partly on top, depending how you looked at the situation. How could she have forgotten? As she raised a hand to shake him off, she froze mid way.

The unkempt tuft of his bright orange hair was visible, his usual bangs brushed aside to cover the one eye. _He was so close it was terrifying. _But even then... Ruby narrowed her eyes closely on his face.

_His eyelashes really are that long..._

"What the hell am I thinking?" she shook her head quickly. "H-Hey! Get up!"

She pushed at his arm that seemed to have snaked its way around her torso, but if she tried lifting her body to pull free, his head was still pressed into her side. On top of that her body felt half scorched and even she could see the defects on her clothes. Charcoal marks where something had burned its way through leaving a few minor smudges.

She remembered the electrifying currents attacking her body –had the bars retaliated against her semblance? But then it had a hold on her, forcing all the air to leave her body and inflicting pain. She quivered at the thought. _Then what? _Something grabbed her and pulled her away, or tried to, and succeeded.

_Torchwick._

Her stomach dropped. Yes, she had heard his voice somewhere in the midst of the torture, she heard him and he helped her.

Ruby sharply turned to look at the immobile figure beside her, the relaxed expression on his face. The scuff marks evident and by the look of things, even he took a beating.

_Why? Why does he continuously help me when he knows we're enemies? Have I been seeing him wrong- No. He is a thief. He caused great harm in the past. He would always be a hindrance, so why this act of kindness? What is he hiding behind that gentleman act?_

She had to find out.

* * *

**Hm. Yeah. Let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you frik1000 for your review :-)**

**Til next time!**


	5. Desolation

**End of September is always so stressful. Sigh. Here's the next chapter and it's a pretty long one so I hope that satisfies you guy for a while! I'll update as soon as I can! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

**Desolation**

* * *

"Damn it, Torchwick, wake up!"

How many times had she called out to him now? Still, he remained unconscious, arm pinning her torso to the ground and head pressed into her side – which was getting rather uncomfortable now. Ruby could feel the warmth of his body heat, whatever was left of it, radiating into her own. The idiot wasn't waking up.

_Wait... was he...? _Ruby snapped her head down, wincing when the pain arose, and focused on Torchwick's face. His pale skin seemed paler but right now she was looking for signs of breathing. _Why the hell did he even pull me back? _She cursed silently, trying to use her free arm and reach over their entangled bodies to the bridge of his nose. Her body screamed for her to stop moving but she ignored it.

She lowered her shaky hand, feeling the faint brush of his flyaway strands of hair swipe past her fingers. _Soft. _She shook her head and proceeded to bring her fingers just under his nose, keeping careful to avoid touching his skin.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Ruby sighed in relief. There was a weak feel of air being blown onto her numb fingers but he was breathing. _Unfortunately. _Well, that was that. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't exactly welcome to the idea of sharing body heat, no matter how cold the cell was. He had a strange smell too.

_Kind of like cinnamon. _

"I hate cinnamon," Ruby mumbled to herself.

"That's a shame..."

Ruby jolted in alarm, feeling like her skin had left her body. His voice came like a husky whisper but it was clear. She looked down quickly to see one slanted green eye looking up at her deviously, a lopsided grin on his lips as he blinked. Ruby swallowed, inching her face back. Her heart began to pound.

"_Uagh__! _You're awake!" she almost screamed. The bastard.

Torchwick rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Really kid, you need to control that loud mouth of yours. My head is killing me."

Anger bubbled to the surface of her skin. Ruby felt herself flush with rage. The nerve of the guy! "Hey!" What else was she supposed to say? She was alive thanks to him but she wouldn't admit that openly. He would enjoy it too much. "Can you get off me already?" she snapped.

Torchwick groaned, making eye contact with her. He didn't look too pleased. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" he scoffed, craning his head up and hissed when something pained.

She knew he would come to it eventually. Now what was she supposed to say?

"I'd like to say I told you so Red, but I just don't have the energy."

Why wasn't he moving already?

"I didn't ask you to save me." It came out more bitter than she'd intended but it was the truth. She didn't look forward to being indebted to the man who was partly responsible for the deaths of innocent people.

There was silence. It droned on like a bad history lesson but sure enough, she felt herself being free from the weight across her torso. She watched as Torchwick pushed himself up with one arm, practically lingering above her head now. His eyes were closed and his long bangs hung down, revealing the second eye behind it. He was grinding his teeth, almost like it was agonizing to get up. He had scuff marks on his skin and even now she could see his arms had a few burns.

_He really is hurt. _

Ruby felt her already dry throat tighten, and she bit her bottom lip. Guilt was such a horrible feeling. When she looked up again, she was staring directly into two green irises, shadowed over by some kind of darkness. Torchwick narrowed his eyes down at her intensely that she felt her heart stop. When had the atmosphere become so icy?

Without warning, Torchwick looked away and moved off. She watched as he shuffled back leaving almost a metre of space between them. The sudden feeling of being empty and hollow dawned on Ruby. Cold air seemed to attack her again, wrapping her in an icy sheet. _Alone._

_Everyone leaves me._

"You know what Red?" Torchwick's sudden voice shook her awake. His tone of voice was cold, sardonic even. She looked towards him to see him clutch his upper left arm with his right hand, cradling it. His gaze was lowered so his bangs shadowed both eyes but she could see his lips moving clearly. "I think I preferred the annoying kid who stopped me from stealing from that Dust shop 2 years ago."

The words were like a sharp slap across her face and knives being thrust into her heart. It tore her apart and worse, she could understand where he was coming from. She sat up with great difficulty, feeling her back pressing against the cool bars that had once scorched her skin. Her tangled hair curtained her face as she looked down at her lap.

"You're not the only one..." she murmured to herself.

And that was the truth.

* * *

_Hey Ruby, are you ok?_

_Do you want to patrol together?_

_Should I stay with you tonight?_

_I can get you something to eat if you'd like?_

_Stop being such a brat! You're not the only one hurting!_

_Ruby isn't herself right now..._

_When did she become so cold hearted?_

_We get she's upset about Yang and Blake, but that doesn't give her the right to treat us like crap._

Each and every one. She turned her back on everyone. Her friends. Her teachers. Her classmates. They all gave their support when Yang fell into a coma and when Blake... Still. They were right. She knew they were. Everyone else was just as torn up over the past events and she treated them like a piece of chewing gum stuck at the end of her shoe.

Why did she even think they needed her back there? They were probably overjoyed that she was gone. One less problem to deal with and she wasn't exactly a picnic to be around anymore. Yang was better off without her around to mope and pray she would wake up. She probably made it worse by being there anyway.

Everything was a mess.

A strange noise echoed around her and her chest constricted to a point where she couldn't breathe. Something warm and wet trickled down her cheeks. To her horror, she realised the noise was coming from _her_.

She was crying.

How long had it been since she last cried like this? Weeks? Longer? She felt like she was finally releasing all those pent up feelings of anger and anguish that had built up over the weeks. She finally realised just how _alone _she really was. Everything seemed meaningless. Why try to escape when there was nothing left for her out there? Someone else could easily take her place. Perhaps Weiss. She and the Ice Queen had always had their differences and there were times she thought she and Weiss could become as close as she was to Yang. But that proved to be untrue.

Her palms covered her face, gasping out sobs. Her chest hurt more than her body but she was grateful for it. What an insufferable person she had become! It made sense that she died in this cage alone.

"When you're done crying, you wanna talk?"

She almost stopped when she heard _his _voice. Her hands refused to move.

"Why- Why would I talk... _with you?_" she managed to sputter out. Her shaking voice was pathetic.

She could just see him rolling his eyes.

"I don't deal with crying kids, and seeing as we're stuck in this hellhole together with nothing to do, what's the harm in a little friendly chat?" he said, humour in his last words shining through.

Ruby wiped her face harshly, feeling the dampness on her cheeks and nose. She must have looked a sight. She needed a bath, badly but what were the chances of her getting one now anyway? When she finally looked up with sharp eyes, she saw Torchwick sat in his previous position. One knee up. Elbow rested atop. Tilted head with a stupid grin on his face.

"All right then. Why are you here in this cell?" she challenged, feeling the anguish leaving her mind as she was forced to forget.

He seemed to frown but didn't hesitate, for once. "I got caught by Cinder. _Ta-dah, _I'm here. Next question."

Was he trying to be funny?

"You mentioned earlier that she double crossed you. What happened? And what exactly did she promise you Torchwick?"

Now he hesitated. His eyes were guarded and shifted to the side as if he were thinking of a lie to replace the truth. This was Torchwick after all.

"Jeez kid, one question at a time."

"Stop stalling and answer them."

He grinned again. "How about this, an answer for an answer. You've asked me one question, I ask one in return. We go on. Everyone's happy." He did stupid hand gestures as he spoke though it must have killed his arms to do it.

A chill ran down Ruby's spine. The thought of what he could ask her was frightening but she could always lie as well. She straightened herself up and nodded. "Deal."

"Have you always been so annoying?"

"_Excuse me?!_"

Torchwick held up his hands in surrender, laughing it off. "Kidding! Well, not really but what I really-"

"You've asked your question. My turn."

"H-Hey wait! That wasn't a real question and you know it!"

Ruby turned her head away in a huff. "Tough."

She heard him groan and mutter curses. Somehow, she felt herself smile at the thought. It was like her crying moments ago never happened. How did _that _happen? She turned back to see Torchwick still mumbling and frowned at her.

"Well, you didn't give me an answer," he said with a sly smirk suddenly appearing on his lips, the green in his eyes glinting in the poor lighting.

She glared at him. He took the hint.

"Tch, whatever, ask me your question already." He leaned his head down against his arm. She caught the wince. Those burns on his arms must be hurting. As did hers. She tried to ignore this detail.

"What happened... that day?"

Silence. Then a sigh. From Torchwick. She concentrated on him so she would be able to tell if he was lying to her, which he seemed to be a pro at. He looked anywhere but at her, which made her wonder what he was thinking. He knew exactly what day she was talking about. That moment she truly believed she had defeated Roman Torchwick.

Just before the fall of Beacon, the Resistance was formed like someone had predicted the oncoming apocalypse and shortly the members were sent out to capture and find Cinder and her loyal band of followers. Roman Torchwick seemed to always make a getaway no matter how hard they tried to defeat him. Someone or another would always come to his rescue. And obviously, someone _had _that day else he would not be breathing before her right this moment. Ruby could still picture the memory fresh in her mind.

How the Resistance was able to discover a hidden batch of Dust being kept at a warehouse in Southern Vale. The mission was to recover the Dust, get out and come back to safety... only, that didn't happen. Not exactly. It felt way too easy - the information about Dust shipments being hidden at that warehouse reached their ears without any of them having to do much scouting. They prepared for a trap. And a trap was what they got.

Roman Torchwick and a group of his men were ready and waiting inside, already shifting the crates of Dust into their trucks. Hell broke loose. Havoc followed. Flames enslaved the warehouse and soon everyone fought to get out.

Ruby had been fighting alongside her team, when she had one, which led to her finally knocking Torchwick out cold when he was off guard. It was strange, he seemed less prepared that day, afraid even. The building was collapsing in on itself and Ruby was forced to leave Torchwick for the flames to swallow him like his name. She watched the building break down as if it was made of glass and someone had cracked it open from the top making the walls shatter and crumble down.

_He should have died. _

Ruby looked up, breaking out of her memories to see Torchwick in deep thought. That was the last she or anyone had ever seen or heard from him. Now he's here, in this prison with Cinder as his enemy just as much as her own. He practically had no one now. No one to rescue him.

_Alone in this cell... possibly for two years since the incident, how did he manage? How is he still sane?_

A twisting ache developed deep in her chest and Ruby had no idea what it meant. Perhaps sympathy for the pathetic man she loathed so much. He looked helpless, especially in front of Cinder earlier. Ruby swallowed, feeling her dry throat which reminded her again, that there was no more water.

_Ugh. _

"Lovely day that was, truly," Torchwick says, startling her with his sudden voice. She watched him brace a casual expression. _Great, he's going to lie. _"After you so kindly left me there to _die_," he shot her a glare before continuing. Ruby didn't flinch. "I eventually woke up to see one of Cinder's lap dogs breaking out from the ground. Next thing I know, I'm out cold again and wake up to this glorious chamber of mine." He gestured to the cell they were sat in.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows together. So that's how he got out, but that didn't explain why he was locked up in here. If Torchwick was carrying out a heist for Cinder that day, surely that didn't leave any time for her to double cross him as he accused earlier? Ruby glanced up sceptically, suddenly doubting everything he's told her.

"Why would Cinder lock you up in here? How did she even betray you if-"

She was stopped by a gloved hand raised up to silence her. A casual grin embraced his lips as his flop of hair brushed against his nose.

"Ah ah ah, your turn is over. My go now."

Ruby bit back her curses and drew in a pout. Why did she agree to this? "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. Torchwick looked satisfied, but the tilt of his head was intimidating not to mention it made her anxious. Just what was he going to ask her now? He wasted his first question, luckily.

"What happened to _you, _Red?"

His voice had lowered considerably, seriousness laced within his words. Ruby bit back a gasp and felt the formidable feelings of fear rise up again. He knew it affected her, she could see his malicious smirk as he watched with contentment at her suffering.

Shifting her eyes side to side, trying to come up with a response, Ruby trembled. What could she possibly answer to that? _How _could she answer that?

"I mean, everyone knows not to attack head-on alone against an army. That was pretty stupid on your part. Where are your little sidekicks?"

The words cut through Ruby deeply. Flashes of her past whizzed through her mind and voices echoed in her ears. Screams and cries for help. _Yang. Blake. _Her head fell down so her chin touched her chest. The hollow feeling inside her broadened and the pain only intensified. She acted recklessly that day because she was angry. Angry for everything Cinder had done to her and the innocent people in Remnant. _So many lives lost. _

Torchwick let out a brief chuckle. "Your little band of chicks were always a thorn in my side. Especially that Kitty in your group, she always managed to get a blade on my neck more times than I can count. Still have no idea how. You should have brought her along."

"Blake is dead."

She didn't know what compelled her to say it. She didn't know how she managed. Most of all, Torchwick didn't deserve to know that. Her voice was cracked, on the brink of breaking completely. She became very still, slowly breathing in.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Time passed. The seconds of silence were too long and somehow Ruby begged for Torchwick to say something. Anything. His stupid jokes would even help but she wanted to forget everything. She should be crying but her eyes were dry, stiff from the tears that had dried from earlier. How many times had she cried for Blake? Too many. Maybe she had no more tears to shed. Her heart had iced over. It didn't settle the heavy ache inside it.

"Well, this is awkward."

Perhaps not. She hated his voice now. She couldn't deal with his insensitive comments even though she should expect nothing sincere to leave his mouth. Why would he care? He was their _enemy _for god's sake, he would never sympathize with petty things that didn't involve him. How would he have felt, being there that day when Beacon finally fell at the hands of Cinder Fall? When Blake was captured, defenseless and Ruby was there to watch her cry out her name as the life was squeezed out of her? Or when innocent students died after having their semblance and powers drained from them? How could anyone understand the torment she went through everyday knowing she failed to save one of her best friends?

Blake who was always so cool and collected. Blake who became like a sister to her. Blake who she had met on her first day at Beacon.

Cinder took away everything.

And Ruby became reckless, which worried her friends and sister Yang. It was her fault her own sister was in a coma now. She fought to protect Ruby, to protect everyone. Ruby waited for the tears but nothing came. It was as if she had forgotten how to cry.

"I'd say sorry if I meant it. Stupid thing to apologize for really. It's like saying s-"

"_Shut up!_" Ruby gritted her teeth against each other, suddenly furious as she looked up to stare Torchwick in the eye. He blinked in surprise. "Just stop, okay? I don't want to talk anymore." Her voice broke at the last word and she curled up, ignoring her body that protested against the idea. She welcomed the pain. She hid her face deep within her arms as she drew her knees up to her chest.

"But we were getting to the good part!" he retorted with a whine sounding almost like a child. Ruby looked up briefly to shoot him a furious scowl.

He laughed it off nervously, raising both hands. Ruby dropped her head back into her arms and waited for death to finally take her. She was beginning to feel her hunger weigh down on her too.

"Do you want to know why I'm here, or not?"

Taken aback, Ruby raised her head and blinked. She was in no mood for his cocky attitude and lies but Torchwick had lost all signs of his irritating absurdity and now looked serious. Completely. She couldn't work out whether he was pleased with the idea but she couldn't let this chance pass. Instead, she lowered her arms and straightened herself up, ready to digest all information.

Torchwick released a sardonic grin. "_Hn, _just look at you, looking as if I'm about to read you a bedtime story. Too bad," he whispered the last words bitterly before closing his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Torchwick finally moved his lips and formed words.

_About freaking time._

"I wasn't expecting you and your little army of pests to turn up at that warehouse."

_Wait, what? _Ruby felt her eyes widen as she realised he was talking about _that _day. When she left him to die. Could it be true? Was that why he looked afraid that day when they fought? She didn't understand anything. She looked to Torchwick for more answers. His eyes narrowed and looked to the side, away from her.

"I was simply sent to collect the Dust then bring it to Cinder. What she _didn't _tell me was it was all a ruse, a plan forged to eliminate _me_." He finally looked back at her, a fire ignited within his green iris as his dark eyebrows furrowed down. His jaw was taut, she could see it from here. "She knew about your Resistance discovering the Dust at the warehouse, in fact, she made it pretty easy for you to find it."

Ruby was shell shocked. This was news to her. She _knew _it had been too easy and all this time they all believed it to be a trap for them, when in reality, Cinder had set them up against each other in hopes Torchwick would be killed.

"But why, Torchwick? Why did she want you dead? It just doesn't make any sense!" she cried out, noticing how shaky her voice had gone.

Torchwick merely scoffed. "Probably due to the fact that I had found out her little secret." A smirk replaced his pursed lips.

"What secret?" Ruby was probably looking overeager but something told her that whatever this secret was, then it would benefit her greatly. If it was so big that Cinder went as far as to set Torchwick up and have him killed, it must have been big. But didn't she trust Torchwick?

"Eager, aren't you Red?" said Torchwick, arching one eyebrow up in amusement. Ruby felt her face warm and looked away. He sighed then, groaning a little after. "I'm afraid that story time is over."

Ruby jerked forwards. "_NO. _You better tell me what this secret is Torchwick or I'll-"

"You'll _what?_" he snapped, suddenly patronising. His eyes narrowed into slits, danger lurking behind them.

Ruby felt the frustration. How irritating he was! He would give half of an answer then leave you hanging. She had to find out what this secret was and find a way to tear it out of Torchwick. Speaking of the devil, he was now grinning to himself, obviously pleased that he had achieved to annoy her, laying down on his back, grumbling curses as his body protested. She had to smile at that.

But even still... there was _that _particular question. She bit her bottom lip and sneaked a glance to see the thief humming to himself quietly. Odd but made sense in this cell.

"Hey, Torchwick..." she called out, noticing how quiet her voice had gone. She heard him groan.

"Questions are over kid, sleep or something."

She didn't feel sleepy. That's all she had been doing since she got here practically. But she was desperate to know. Her eyes fell to the rusty bars behind her as she remembered the way something warm pull her back away from the searing pain of the currents. Something held on when she just wanted to let go. Ruby took a deep breath.

"I want to know why-"

She was interrupted then. Torchwick had even sat up, looking startled. Both of them exchanged glances before turning their heads in direction to the passageway where the shadows lay. There were footsteps. Loud thumps against the concrete as they walked slowly. Ruby was almost relieved. She had half been expecting that typical _clink _of Cinder's heels rattling across the ground.

From the shadows emerged a familiar figure that made Ruby turn as still as a statue. There, in his black and gray attire, standing wordlessly without any remorse on his face - _Mercury. _A step behind, another figure stepped out. _Emerald. _

Ruby narrowed her eyes spitefully in their direction at once. Right now, she held more hatred for them than she had for the man she was sharing the cell with. Those two scumbags ruined Beacon from the inside, they forged a fake friendship with her and her friends only to reveal themselves as Cinder's subordinates gathering tidings on them just before the big battle. They fed Cinder details about students with the most powerful semblance's. They were despicable.

Ruby grabbed hold of the bars. "_You two!_" she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Ruby."

"_Don't_," Ruby hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't even say my name. You traitors!"

It was Mercury who laughed with Emerald smiling in amusement. She raised a finger to her chin and pretended to be thinking.

"Hm, theoretically, we were never your friends so I suppose that doesn't make us traitors. Right Mercury?" she turned to him.

Mercury nudged her lightly, innocently agreeing as if they had done nothing wrong. Ruby felt her blood begin to boil and at that point she didn't care if her body was in severe pain, she would give anything to bust out and rip their heads off with her scythe. The rough metal of the bars dug into her skin deeply as she squeezed tighter.

"You lied to us. We did nothing but offer our friendship and you threw that back in our faces!" Ruby could feel her voice on the brink of breaking down but she had to keep it together.

Mercury looked surprised. "_Oh. _Strange, I don't recall ever asking for your friendship."

Ruby felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over her. Her body shivered as she bit down hard. "Please, Mercury..."

She heard him groan. "Oh don't beg. It's so unattractive in a woman." He paused. "Well, I guess you don't really classify as a woman, right?" he sneered, turning his nose up with pride.

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up at the insult but her anger refused to reside. What could she possibly say? All she wanted to do was bash their heads together but she was trapped. Just remembering the past killed her. She and her friends bumped into Cinder's little group after the night Ruby first bumped into them. They were even in her classes. She assumed they were there for the Vytal festival, oh how wrong she was.

It was her own fault for being so naive. She hated the girl she was, thankful that had changed. She would never trust anyone ever again. She allowed herself to grow close to Mercury and Emerald. She enjoyed watching them both tease and annoy each other like best friends, their banter was always great entertainment. It was clear now that they were both close partners in crime.

_Cinder's pawns._

"What do you gain by following Cinder around like dogs?" she said before she could think.

That snagged their attention all right. Both of them suddenly lost their smiles and grins, eyes darkened and sharp. Both turned to glare at her – Emerald looked ready to cut her throat. Ruby couldn't help it. She smirked.

Mercury put out an arm to stop Emerald. "Don't," he told her, throwing Ruby a dirty glare. "I'd keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut if I were you."

"_Hah, _seems to me like you're too scared to attack me. Afraid that you'll upset your master and miss out on getting your bone? I bet she's sick of you two hanging around her like a _rash._"

"Why you...!" Once again, Mercury was the one to hold back Emerald as the sharp sound of her blades being pulled out rippled through the still air. Ruby smiled in satisfaction. Though she aimed to break Mercury, she was somewhat glad it was Emerald who was more affected.

A low throaty chuckle came from behind Ruby as they looked back to see Torchwick's shoulders shaking as he laughed, sat casually as if he were watching TV.

"You got quite the mouth Red, I'm impressed."

Ruby turned her gaze away, ignoring him.

"But you got to admit, she has a point. I always saw you as Cinder's personal mutts. Tch, fleabags."

Something sliced past an inch away from Ruby's cheek leaving a trail of wind and the shrill of something metal hitting a wall from behind her. Eyes widened, Ruby turned her face to see a silver dagger jammed into the wall which Torchwick was leaning against, an inch away from his face, brushing against his orange bangs.

He looked surprised for a moment before relaxing with a smile on his lips. His head tilted to the side mockingly.

"Really kids, you need to work on your aim. Hasn't Cinder trained you for that?" he uttered casually without an ounce of fear in his voice. He picked out the dagger and started twirling it around his hands. The movement had them all silent.

_How does he do that? _Ruby thought to herself, amazed at his behaviour. So it seemed he had a vendetta against the traitors just as much as she did. Terrifying how much she and Torchwick had in common now. She yet to uncover why Cinder wanted him dead though.

"You're one to speak, you weren't so smart to know you were being fooled," Emerald snapped, straightening up after throwing the dagger. Her red eyes were ablaze, fired up with pride. But her patronizing tone reached Torchwick's weak spot as he snarled in retaliation. It was that same kind of throaty growl he made when he was furious.

Ruby couldn't stop staring at the dagger.

_They had a weapon. _Sure it was small and probably wouldn't do much damage but they had _something. _Maybe they could use it to gut Cinder whenever she made her next appearance.

"Whatever, we haven't come here for chit chat. Grubs up," said Mercury, scoffing a little in amusement for some odd reason.

His slate eyes were dancing, enjoying himself. What was going to happen now? Ruby narrowed her eyes, easing back away from the bars. Her eyes met Mercury's and for a moment, she felt she could really try to talk him round. His eyes looked sincere but after a second they looked away. Ruby felt another hole being punctured inside her.

He gestured a small bow as a member of the White Fang walked out from the shadows carrying what looked like a tray. Her eyes caught the plastic bottle and perked up. _Water. _But what if, this time, it really _was _poisoned?

Sure enough, Torchwick didn't seem too worried. In fact, he looked a little agitated and occupied with his thoughts. The anger from moments ago disappeared leaving a brittle face. Ruby felt her insides freeze over as a horrible feeling began to knot up in her stomach. Something was wrong, or something bad was about to happen.

The little space at the bottom corner of the cell had its own door, too low for even a cat to fit through but wide enough for the tray to be pushed in. Ruby followed the tray with her eyes as it landed between Torchwick and herself.

The water bottle was filled to almost half way. _Huh, how generous, did she forget that there are two of us in here? _

At that horrid thought she remembered how she chugged down the water given by Torchwick. Her hands almost flew to her mouth. _Oh god, did he drink from that water bottle too?! I think I'm going to be sick. _The nausea piled on in her stomach and she turned to glare at Mercury and Emerald who were murmuring amongst themselves and smirking with satisfaction.

Besides the water bottle, there was a stale looking chunk of bread, _an apple_, gloriously red and clean. Ruby never felt more shocked on seeing a fruit. She hadn't seen or eaten an apple in months. Or any kind of fruit to be honest. Most of their harvest was destroyed or taken by Cinder's army. Her stomach twisted as she recalled her past school food fights.

_So much food gone to waste._

They all regretted it, of course. No one expected an apocalypse like this. The pain swirled inside of her as she pushed aside her happy memories of her friends.

There was even a couple nuts. Even food back at the Resistance camp was better than this. Minus the apple.

She could see Torchwick staring at the tray, eyes narrowed and didn't meet her own. Could they share it between them like civil people? _Hah, unlikely. _She would have to prepare to battle for her food.

"Well, enjoy. This is your first and last free meal," Emerald informed her, the ends of her lips curled up.

_Free meal? What the hell did that mean? _

She was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard movement from behind her. Torchwick was pushing himself up, dagger in his hands as he tried to keep his pain hidden. She could see it in his face. His body, clad in black except for his stupid scarf around his neck, was up and standing. Ruby felt her eyes widen in horror.

She hadn't really noticed it before but now she could see clearly – the burns, the bruises and scuff marks all over his body. His bare toned arms were covered with them. How is he managing? There were small holes in his t-shirt where something burned through, like her own attire. But he was standing strongly.

"You're forgetting this," he raised the dagger, his eyes derisive.

_What was he doing?! That was the only weapon they had! _Ruby opened her mouth to protest but Emerald got there first.

"Keep it. Think it as a pity gift, you'll need it after all."

Ruby didn't like the way she ended that sentence and eyed Torchwick carefully. He avoided her gaze again. They were hiding something, something she yet to uncover.

"Well this was a lovely reunion and all but I'm tired. Have fun," Mercury yawned, giving Ruby one last grin before walking off out of view. He slammed the door of hope on Ruby's face.

Emerald followed but not before giving Torchwick a knowing look. She looked... too happy. "Hey guard, you know what to do."

Ruby tensed up. The White Fang guard nodded and moved to the cell door and began to unlock it. Behind her, Torchwick seemed to shuffle closer to the door like he was preparing to leave. At that moment Ruby felt a horrifying feeling of loneliness. She was suddenly afraid to be alone. Even if she constantly wanted to wring Torchwick's neck, his causal words of complaint and relaxed behaviour made her forget they were in a tough predicament.

"Wait, where are you going?" she said almost too quickly.

Torchwick glanced back down at her and winked. "Don't miss me too much now."

Something cold struck at Ruby's heart. A deep feeling of emptiness and _fear. _On instinct, Ruby reached a hand and grabbed a handful of one trouser leg. Torchwick startled and turned to look at her, eyes wide and questioning.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring her shaking body, Ruby cleared her throat. "Where are you _going?_" she repeated, more sternly this time. The sounds of the cell door being unlocked stole her attention. _Maybe she could..._

"Don't even try kid, the guard has a detonation remote. One move and this place is blowing sky high with you and me with it. Stay here and eat like a good little girl." One end of his lips curled up.

_What? _Ruby glanced around the cell. Laced with magic – or Dust - and it would blow up if they tried to escape. No wonder Torchwick was still here. How the hell was she going to escape if this entire place was escape-proof?! The last fragment of hope she had diminished along with her will to fight. Everything was hopeless.

She slumped down in her spot, shoulders sagging as she took in everything.

She would never get to leave. Cinder won. Again. She would never see Yang again or her friends... And now Torchwick was leaving too. What was wrong with her?! So what if Torchwick left? She would've killed him at some point anyway. She wouldn't have to put up with his irritating self anymore.

"How touching. You look afraid Red. _That _worried about me?" Torchwick teased, smirking with pleasure.

Ruby felt herself stiffen, ignoring the feeling of her heart riveting against her ribcage. She glared in response, suddenly finding it difficult to insult him in some form. "D-Don't... _I hope you don't come back!_"

Why did her face feel all warm? This was ridiculous.

"Move it," came the gruff voice of the guard. Ruby looked up, freezing when she saw the guarded and sombre look in Torchwick's eyes. She swallowed.

"Your wish might just come true, Red."

Stunned, Ruby didn't respond. She watched as Torchwick walked out the cell slowly, not sparing a glance her way as he did. The cell door snapped shut then locked. The guard gave her a look of disgust before following Torchwick behind.

Ruby was left alone with nothing but the silence and emptiness of the cell as company. She glanced at the empty spot then the tray of food for her to eat. Her hunger long since vanished and deep down inside her, Torchwick's last words lingered... and now she hoped someone would actually come back through that cell door.

* * *

**Hope that gives you a little more insight on what is happening and on everything that has happened so far. :-)**

**Let me know what you thought! Any theories on what will happen next? Where is Torchwick going hmmm...**

**Thanks so much to TheManOfVictory, frik1000, Foxtrot Agent 21, mistywind, Mr Ruffles and bowow0708 for the reviews, it means a lot! Glad you're all liking the story :-)**


	6. The Ugly Truth

**Wow I feel like it's been forever since I updated! Sorry guys! Past 2 weeks I think I took on every known disease in existence and I kind of injured my neck. So there was no more writing done or posting. I'm all good now so expect regular updates!**

**Also, you guys, great guessing! I won't reveal anything but those are very good guesses haha! I'm impressed. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**The Ugly Truth**

* * *

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe in. _

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Breathe out._

_Repeat._

Spending time alone in the cell felt like an eternity. The silence was the worst. It nearly drove Ruby off the edge into insanity. There wasn't even a brief sound of the outside world, she was completely closed off. Isolated. Her mind wondered back to the thief. How on earth did he manage to survive here?

"Well, he acts insane half the time so maybe he wouldn't be affected," Ruby mumbled to herself.

She shook her head violently. "Stop thinking about him!" Unfortunately, it was easier said than done in forgetting about the frustrating orange haired thief that had left the cell earlier. It felt like hours since he departed with the guard for reasons she did not yet know, but he never answered her question. Where _had _they taken him? Did Cinder call him to be executed or something?

No.

If Torchwick was still alive all this time then Cinder wouldn't kill him off. Not yet. She obviously had something planned for the two of them else neither would still be breathing. Worse, she still yearned to know this 'secret' Torchwick had discovered making him a liability to Cinder. When he returned, she would drag it out of him.

_That's if he comes back._

There was that feeling again. That sickening feeling of her insides being squeezed to a point where she felt like throwing up. A dull ache rose in her chest and she felt as if the ground shook beneath her. The cell walls seemed to close in, getting smaller and darker after every passing second. Ruby curled up on the mattress, having drunk a couple sips of water, remembering this time to conserve some since apparently this was her last 'free meal.' She munched on some of the bread, relishing the taste of food.

She left the nuts and ate the apple last, savouring every bite. She was ravenous. The apple was fresh, juicy and delicious. Strange. She had been expecting it to be rotten to the core. She was still alive too. Interesting. Nice to know she wasn't being poisoned.

After spending a few moments resting, taking in the solitude, Ruby leaned back against the cold wall. Now she had a little more energy to burn though her wounds stung a little. She risked drenching the piece of material from Torchwick's scarf, pushing aside the fact he had actually been thoughtful enough to wrap it around her cut, and sacrificed a few drops of water before dabbing at her wounds.

Unbearable pain seared her crackled skin making her cry out. Her screams echoed through the halls but she was sure no one could hear it, she was alone. But it felt good after. The inflammation and revealed skin on her body seemed to reduce in the swelling.

"Stupid cell." She glared at the Dust laced bars, cursing them.

What would happen now? It was clear that breaking out was impossible. Those bars wouldn't allow her to damage them and the walls seemed to be made from diamond, not to mention it was prone to explosions. So now if she tried to break anything, this entire cell would blow up.

Death was something she wanted to avoid right now.

Ruby sighed dejectedly. What did that leave? Begging? Surrendering? She balled her hands into fists, shaking them. _No. I can't give up now. _Even if everyone back at the Resistance hated her, even if they didn't want to see her again, she would have to go back.

For Yang. For Ozpin.

She vowed to find him and that she would do. Cinder's head was still placed on her neck which needed to be removed. Her mind flashed to Mercury and Emerald – the traitors. For a fleeting moment she thought she and Mercury had a small understanding. She could see it in his eyes, some sort of guilt. Emerald was harder to decipher.

She sighed again, shrinking down in her spot. She fiddled with her cloak that now bore a few flyaway threads. Nothing major, it always did do well against physical attacks. She had her mother to thank for that.

She hadn't even visited her mother's grave in a while and the thought made her feel sick to the bone. How could she possibly die without visiting her one last time? This would not be something she wanted. But what were the chances of leaving here? Alive that is.

Her eyes scanned the closed off space, the dark corridors and eerie atmosphere. _What do I do Mom? _She thought, hoping some sort of voice would answer her back.

She pulled in her knees, wrapping her arms around them and rested her head against her legs. The cold forced its way inside her and she was shivering. Her eyes began to droop and soon, everything went black.

* * *

"Get in there!"

Ruby jumped up, wide awake. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest, hammering inside so fast that it could power 100 humans. _Or Faunus's. _

The gruff voice was from a guard and she heard the creak of the cell door being opened. She looked up to see the silhouette of someone coming inside, walking at an odd stance. When the light flickered, allowing her vision to improve, Ruby blinked with her mouth wide open.

There, walking through the cell door - was Torchwick. _But, he's hurt..._

More than before. That much was evident.

Appalled at the sight of him, she watched as he hissed, clutching one arm over his chest across one shoulder as he dragged himself in and collapsed to his knees. Something red stained his mouth.

Ruby froze, staring. _It's blood. _

The cell door rammed shut then was locked. Ruby followed the guard who had a smug grin on his lips as he grunted and turned his back on them and sauntered back out leaving them alone.

How long had she been out?

Throwing off the blanket and standing up, Ruby walked over slowly to the crouched figure on the ground. He was breathing deeply, hissing when he tried to move. Her eyes inspected his body. Those bare arms that were covered in burns and scratches seemed to have a few more fresh bruises. There was even a small cut that looked like it was done by a dagger.

_The dagger!_

"What happened?" her voice squeaked, still terrified. "Where did they take you?" she sounded eager now, desperate.

He didn't reply, only coughed violently, droplets of blood flew out. It was utterly gruesome but she could tell he was in no mood to joke around. For once she may just get a serious answer. But this... this was _atrocious_. Just what did they do to him? Would the same happen to her?

She glanced back at the bruised figure and recoiled. _What in Dust's name was happening here?_

She took a step forward but stopped when she heard footsteps.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Her heart stopped. Turning towards the bars, she could see the glowing eyes of fire and the markings floating in the shadows, closing in on them.

_Clink._

Cinder stepped into the light, revealing herself fully. The smile on her lips meant bad news. Ruby found herself on guard, a little more energy to spare. But that wasn't what had Ruby's attention because her eyes trailed down to Cinder's hand where a familiar silver dagger was gripped between her fingers.

"What did you do to him?" she spat with venom.

Cinder looked amused. "My my, don't tell me you actually _care_?" her voice was singing with delight as she laughed.

Ruby hesitated, sneaking a glance to see Torchwick still looking down and silent. She turned back to Cinder.

"I'm wondering if I should be aware of what's coming for me."

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," Cinder sighed out her name, shoulders dropping as she stepped closer. Ruby felt herself flinch. "I liked you Ruby, you showed great potential. It's a shame you chose to side with the wrong team."

Ruby snorted. "I can't believe you just said that," she narrowed her eyes and leaned her head forwards. "After everything _you did._"

Cinder's fiery eyes lit up with her face. She seemed to glow and was unaffected by anything. Ruby wished she could throw her into the fiery pits of hell where she belonged. But instead of responding to Ruby, Cinder turned her attention to the thief now groaning as he tried to sit up and lean against the wall. Ruby winced at the sight.

"Nice work Roman, and of course..." Cinder trailed off as she motioned to someone behind her to come forth.

Ruby stared with questioning eyes to see a guard come forth with a similar tray with a water bottle. He opened the small door from before and slid it through, landing just beside Torchwick's legs.

There was a new bottle of water but it was only filled quarter way. Hardly much if it was supposed to last a day. _Cruel. _But worse still, he had an even smaller portion of stale bread... and that was _it. _Ruby felt her mouth open in disgust. Did Cinder seriously think this would be enough? Clearly she was going to starve them to death at this rate.

Her eyes were glued to Torchwick, pitying him. As much as she hated the thief, no human should succumb to this kind of torture. This was far worse than the Resistance camp... even if there was an apocalypse.

"I can't wait to get out of here and take you down myself," Ruby murmured under her breath, locks of her hair shadowed her eyes.

"One can dream," was Cinder's brash reply. "I look forward to round two." The markings on her arms lit up with her eyes and Ruby could see the little flame sparked inside those devil irises.

She gave one last look of content at Torchwick before turning on her heel and walking back into the shadows. When Ruby was sure she heard the last of her glass shoes echoing, she turned to Torchwick, biting her bottom lip. Just what was she supposed to do now?

She watched him wipe his mouth with his wrist. If he had sleeves, the blood would have gone, instead his skin was stained with the red liquid. This wasn't a sight you see every day. Just what the hell happened to him? Dare she ask?

"_Ack... _You'd think I'd be used to it by now..."

"What?" Ruby jerked her head up, hearing him mumble something. To her surprise, he seemed to be a little more relaxed now, leaning back and brushing his bangs into place. There was a small bruise on his jaw, a blotchy purple-yellow mark that looked like it needed some ice.

Torchwick began to rotate his shoulders, stretching them and groaning in resentment. It didn't seem like he was going to talk to her anytime soon. His hands reached for the bottle of water on his tray, fingers outstretched as he tried not to move his legs. You could see the struggle.

Ruby stepped forwards to help but was stopped by a flat palm raised up.

Torchwick's green eyes were glazed over with darkness, guarded and bitter that it made her blood run cold. _What happened to his cocky attitude? He looks incredibly hostile. _He glowered for a moment, grinding his teeth together as if he were chewing granite.

"I can look after myself, stay away," he hissed, voice brittle and cracked. The acidic tone behind it made Ruby grimace as she tore her eyes away.

He was angry.

"Sorry for trying to _help_," she retorted, suddenly growing irritated at how much of an ingrate he was.

"I didn't ask for it."

She snapped her head back, suddenly flabbergasted by his change in attitude. _He hasn't changed. _Her eyes narrowed and she found it hard to restrain herself from strangling him. He managed to grab the water bottle and took a few sips, glaring at her from under the curtain of his eyelashes as he did.

The atmosphere between them was tense and too quiet. When he finally wiped his mouth, she kept note of the amount of water he had left. Mere drops but she supposed he needed it. His orange hair was more unkempt than before and she felt the need to brush it into place again.

_What am I thinking? _She shook the thoughts away and squared her shoulders.

"Tell me what happened. Where did they take you? What did Cinder mean? What did you do Torchwick?" the questions flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He made that same sound of frustration, growling inwardly as he forced his gaze away from her.

"Tell me!" she cried out.

The bottle in his hand was crushed in an instant as he tossed it aside, eyes fired up and glaring at her scornfully.

"I don't need to tell you anything! Tch, just because we exchanged a few words before Red, it does _not _make us_ friends._" He all but stabbed those words at her, mustering up all his anger as he spat the last word out.

It struck at Ruby more than she thought. She knew that, she knew they weren't friends - that would be a joke. So why did she feel the dreary ache in her chest as soon he said it? Perhaps because now she knew for certain that they could never become allies, even in a helpless situation like they were in now. Torchwick didn't change, what did she expect? He was still the selfish and heartless thief he had always been.

All events up to now faded away in a flash. Her eyes dropped to the shred of his scarf in her possession, suddenly wanting to burn it.

She grabbed at it, yanking it out so hard she hoped it would rip. Then she crushed it in her palm though it did nothing but create creases in the fabric. Bundling it up into an uneven sphere, she then threw it like a javelin at his feet. His eyes immediately caught the motion.

"You're a cold hearted scumbag Torchwick. You're selfish and ungrateful. Doesn't surprise me that no one bothered to rescue you all this time! _Ugh_, _I hate you!_"

She turned away, charging back to her spot on the thin mattress and curled up under the blanket and her cloak. She pulled the hood up and kept her back to Torchwick. Deep inside, her heart was pounding painfully against her chest and she wished it could stop. Feelings of anguish and hurt trickled into her heart.

Her hands were tucked under her face as she stared into the wall.

As if things couldn't be worse. She thought it would be ok, even with Torchwick there. He helped her forget the real world for brief moments even if their conversations weren't exactly civil. Sure he was irritating as hell... but for an ounce of a second, she had believed that maybe Torchwick could be a potential ally.

She was wrong.

So. Very. Wrong.

He would never mend his ways no matter what was thrown at him. Whatever made him the brutal thief he was today, she cursed it. She cursed him too.

'_...just because we exchanged a few words before Red, it does not make us friends.'_

_We could never be friends._

And that was the ugly truth.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter. I'm trying! **

**Let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can, it's all getting quite exciting now!**

**Caught up with the actual RWBY episodes and I'm so excited! New ep today and we FINALLY see Roman again - WITH RUBY. *screams***

**Anyway, huge thanks for the reviews! They made me so happy :D**

**Thank you Mr Ruffles, frik1000, Foxtrot Agent 21, bowow0708, rwbybomb21, AmutoSakuran1621 and onegracefulqueen. Means a lot!**


	7. Deal Or No Deal?

**I'm back with an update! Sorry for the wait, life is a little hectic right now *sigh* But I'm so pleased with your reactions from last chapter! RWBY V.2 Finale is today! Eek! Zomg last episode guys, Torchwick got FLOORED. LOL. Ah, but he was so charming. Neo was freaking KICKASS. Anyone else think that mystery woman was Yang's mom? I think so anyway. Gah. SO GOOD. Anyway, enough about me rambling on. Here's chapter seven. OH and guys, please read my notes at the end, it's important!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Deal Or No Deal?**

* * *

She would sleep. Eat a nut. Draw on the ground with her nails even though nothing could make a mark on those bricks. Maybe sneak a glance or two at the thief. Repeat.

It was still freezing and her face felt numb as did the rest of her body. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter to conceal in as much as heat as she could. Both she and Torchwick hadn't exchanged a single word since their last encounter and the cell was cloaked into an uncomfortable silence. No one had come by to visit their cell. In a way, Ruby was relieved but the silence was slowly starting to get to her.

She glanced back over her shoulder to see Torchwick sprawled across the floor, asleep. His cheek was pressed up against the cold ground, arms folded over his torso limply. Ruby swallowed. He didn't have a blanket and that awful cut was sticking out like a Christmas tree. She wondered what happened to his coat.

Her eyes flickered to the fleecy thing, which was a poor excuse for a blanket, covering her own body and bit her bottom lip. _This must have been his. _As much as it made her shudder to think he would give it up to her – and _still _not claim it back – she was a little grateful. It gave her some warmth at least. Torchwick wasn't making any sense. How does someone have such an indecisive personality?

She should be seething with rage right now. The earlier thoughts hadn't left her mind, she was constantly reminded of her position as his nemesis and she should continue to think of him as an enemy despite their circumstances. She had purposefully brushed aside the relief she felt when she had seen him stumble back through the cell door. This cell was making her mad. His words shouldn't have affected her so deeply. Ruby swallowed her anger down and heaved herself up. Her muscles ached from the lack of exercise. She would always be training or out hunting for supplies back at the Resistance camp but she could hardly do that in this cell.

She grabbed the blanket, missing its small protection already and turned to face Torchwick's sleeping form. He seemed at ease now, all worries and pain vanquished from his face leaving the vulnerable pale guy behind. You wouldn't think he was in any pain at all. She spotted his half eaten stale bread, guessing he was saving it for later. Who knew when they would be fed again?

Soon, hopefully.

Her footsteps were like earthquakes. The cell was so quiet that you could hear her coming from a mile away. Torchwick didn't stir and by the look of things, he would be sleeping for a while. Ruby hesitated, her fingers gripped tightly onto the blanket. Just staring at his tall form, she began to contemplate possible explanations on his situation. He always avoided the topic with that ever-charming humourless tone she always hated.

Two years. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of this guy for nearly two whole years. She thought he had died in that warehouse. Whenever they were up against an attack with the Grimm or even Cinder's other lackeys, she found it strange to think Torchwick was gone. After all, he was the root of every problem back then.

But even bad guys had trust issues. Whatever Torchwick was guarding, he wasn't going to give up the information anytime soon, or that easily for that matter. Maybe he _did _have a plan to escape and then would use it against Cinder. If that were the case then maybe...

Ruby shook her head violently. _No, we could never be allies. _

On top of that, if he really had a plan, he wouldn't have been here for this long, enduring the everlasting torture. She was reminded of her owns words, how he hadn't a single ally to come to his aid. For the first time, she considered him to be lonely and abandoned. He had given up with trying to escape from this place. She gave him a fleeting look of suspicion, taking in his gentle sleeping face and line of his jaw. He couldn't possibly have a plan... right?

Without wasting another moment, Ruby stepped closer and drew the blanket over his body, stopping just up to his shoulders. Those ugly marks and bruises were covered and she relaxed, almost immediately jerking back from her thoughts. So what if he was hurt? She took one last glance at his face and frowned.

A thief. A liar. A killer. _No. _In all the times she had battled Torchwick, not once had she seen the brute take another life. He may have been the reason behind the deaths of innocent people due to his 'hobby' but she had never once seen him physically kill another. He always had his acolytes to do the job for him. Did that make him any better? Probably not.

Ruby pushed herself away and returned back to her spot, curled up in her cloak and let her mind wander back to the Resistance camp.

* * *

_"It's strange. She never really talked that much but it's weird not having her around..."_

_Ruby could feel every pair of eyes on her as she cleaned the dishes. She wished they stopped trying to make her feel better, but how could she even think about being happy with the fact Blake was gone?_

_"Sun is taking this really hard." _

_When did Neptune get back? Last she heard, he had left with a group of other survivors in search of Dust. That had been over a week ago. She was sure they returned with mere shards of Dust crystals and even bigger battle scars. A hand grabbed her shoulder gently, halting her actions. She didn't look back to know who it was._

_"Ruby, don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault," said Yang. She gripped on tighter to give her assurance._

_The few plates left in the sink remained partly clean so Ruby got to work, shrugging Yang off._

_The room went silent with only the cluttering noises coming from the sink. The dirty water swished around Ruby's hands, a huge distortion in its colour against her milky white skin. Conserving their clean water was always one of the biggest issues, saved for times when it was really needed. Nothing could be done about it._

_She was suddenly stopped when two hands grabbed her wrists. She looked up and faced the pair of glowing red eyes that soon returned to its calm purple shade. Her shoulders slumped in defeat._

_"No one is blaming you for what happened. Know why? Because it wasn't __your __fault!" Yang all but shook her as if to try and knock some sense into her brain._

_Ruby weakened, looking round the room and catching the other's looks of pity. Weiss, Neptune, Ren, Velvet...and finally Yang. All with sympathy swimming in their eyes, all of them her remaining friends at the camp. Sun must be twice as shattered for they all knew of his attachment with their other Faunus friend._

_But whose fault was that?_

_"It was my fault. Mine and mine alone," she whispered to herself. The grips on her wrists tightened._

_"Stop it! You can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault! We were all betrayed all right? Do you think Blake would be happy to see you like this?" Yang rebuked. Ruby felt herself tear up._

_"But Yang..."_

_"No. No buts, we all just need to stick together and fight through this. Okay?" Yang smiled weakly, easing off her grip._

_She knew they all meant well. So she sighed and nodded slowly. They all seemed content and smiled at her, shaking their heads in agreement with Yang's words. She would act normal in front of them, but deep inside, she would forever hate herself for failing to save Blake. She should have been stronger. She was their team leader but she failed on her part to take care of her team. She couldn't get to Cinder on time._

* * *

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Ruby snapped her eyes open. Her previous thoughts of her memories washing away. Those footsteps again – Cinder was back. But for what this time? She turned and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked out across the bars and poorly lit room to see the glowing lines of Cinder's markings floating in the back. Her eyes changed to Torchwick's sleeping form seeing him sound asleep.

"He'll be out for a while, you shouldn't worry."

Ruby drew in a breath. "What do you want, Cinder?"

She could almost feel her smiling all smugly to herself. But instead of the usual speeches about how pathetic she was or how she was going to die, Cinder had something else to say this time.

"Bind her."

Two White Fang member's opened the cell door - surprisingly silent as if not to wake Torchwick. They waited as Ruby stared silently. _What did she expect me to do?_

"Move it. "

There was her answer. She noticed how they all were on their guard, perhaps due to knowing she was fast and would most likely be able to escape. But with an explosive laced cell, she wasn't about to stake her life on it.

"I could escape. You wouldn't risk your life," she said with confidence.

Cinder seemed to have considered this already because she merely shrugged. "I suppose. Though you forget I am the very thing explosives are made of."

She did forget. The woman was born from the fires of hell. Flames and explosions would hardly affect her but it seemed to unnerve her lackey's. The two White Fang members stiffened. They would be safe. _For now. _

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Ruby pulled herself up to stand. She gave one final look at Torchwick, unaffected by the commotion and walked past to the cell door. Perhaps it was time for her to face the same sentence. Her feet were bound by silver cuffs as were her hands. Ruby tugged at them, noticing how the chain between the cuffs was short so she wouldn't be able to use the chain to strangle a few enemies.

_Pity._

She looked up to smirk. Cinder said nothing and led the way back out of the cell with Ruby obediently following behind.

Now that she was clear of her surroundings without drugs flowing through her bloodstream, she noticed the splendour of Cinder's hideout. It was fairly dark in most parts, like they were underground or in the basement level of her lair-like palace. Though you wouldn't call it a palace, not from the view of the outside. It seemed more like a haunted building, closed off and heavily guarded. It had been easy to break past with her speed. _How long ago was that now?_ Ruby tried not to think about it.

But it was a palace. Fully functional and stocked up. She must have had her own garden with living plants if she was provided with fruit. The luxuries were endless, for Cinder ruled Remnant. She had everything within her grasp. Food, clean water, medicine, Dust, you name it. She was living like a queen.

It made Ruby writhe in disgust.

How many more palaces' did Cinder own? One for each kingdom no doubt. One in every other continent too. Why did she choose to reside in Vale? If she wasn't cuffed, she would have given Cinder a good kick to the head.

Speaking of cuffs, her ankles were beginning to hurt from shuffling. The chain wasn't nearly as long enough for her feet. The guards merely shoved her along, not caring if she tripped.

They reached an arched door, guarded by a further two White Fang members. They looked to be from an Elite rank with their different uniforms. They saluted before moving aside and opened the door for them.

Inside, it was lit up but not from natural lighting. No windows, no other exits. Nothing. Ruby couldn't even tell what time of day it was. It had been almost midnight when she attacked Cinder but after spending so many God forsaken hours in that cell, it was hard to tell the time anymore.

The room they had come to was obviously Cinder's private chambers. She tried to keep a memory of the route but they took so many turns that she wasn't so sure she knew the way anymore. Cinder's room was neat, clean, and set up with every essential need. It was almost like the apocalypse was nonexistent; nothing affected her in any way.

The door slammed shut behind them, the impact echoing across the silent room.

Cinder took her seat at her desk with the throne-like mahogany chair placed behind. The desk was empty, clear of any papers if there had formerly been any. Ruby watched the witch lean back into her seat, resting her elbows on the arm rests and joined hands at her torso as if she were ready to interrogate. Her eyes were half covered by a layer of eyelashes but she could see the glowing pits of fire in her irises.

With a flick of her hand, the two guards watching over Ruby, turned and left.

"You really should stop trying to escape," Cinder called out, breaking the silence. "Perhaps I should reconsider extracting your semblance..."

A bloodcurdling chill ran down Ruby's spine. She forced herself to keep her horror hidden. Her stomach churned unpleasantly at the thought of having her only source of power taken away. It was the only thing she had left which could help her. Trying to keep a straight face to match Cinder's confidence, Ruby kept silent.

"What a waste of Dust that would be, not that I don't have Dust to spare." Cinder continued, speaking to herself as Ruby blocked out her voice. She was too busy thinking about why she was dragged in here. "It would be all the more entertaining I suppose."

"What do you want with me?"

Simultaneously, her eyes scouted the room. She didn't want to give any indication that she felt intimidated.

There was a horrible pause before Cinder finally came clean. She smiled.

"I have a proposition for you."

That got her attention all right. Ruby made eye contact in a snap on hearing those words. Cinder seemed oddly hopeful, if not completely confident. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"If it doesn't include me tearing off your head with my weapon, then I'm not interested."

A sharp chuckle left Cinder's lips as she flashed a slick smile. Her eyes glowing. "I really do like this side of you Ruby, opposed to the irritating preppy brat you used to be when we first met."

Just being refreshed of that memory when they bumped into each other in the hallways was sickening. It was when it all started. When everything started going wrong.

Cinder sighed. "So young. So much potential." Ruby glared. "Your abilities would prove useful for me. Think about it Ruby, you don't have to rot and die in a cell. You'll be well fed, you'll be safe and most importantly, you'll have _freedom_."

She said the word as if she was offering Dust. Ruby began to snort with laughter, an action that wiped Cinder's smile right off. How could she even begin to think an offer like that interested her? She would rather die than join Cinder's flanks.

Her laughing subsided slowly as she turned bitter. "You must be off your rockers if you think for even a second I would betray my friends!"

Cinder clasped her hands together, leaning forwards and placing them on the table. She wasn't laughing. "You know how bad it is out there. I'm the one controlling the game here, do you understand that?" she hissed.

Ruby shrugged, brushing it off as it were dirt.

Cinder narrowed her eyes, the sparks in them lit up. She raised a hand to rest her chin on as she tilted her head to one side, studying Ruby. Her lips turned up into a wary smile.

"What if I said... that I could help your sister?"

Time stopped for Ruby. She double backed, repeating Cinder's words over and over in her head. Did she hear correct? Any traces of stubborn confidence left her. Instead, her mind raced with images of Yang. Brave, smart and caring Yang who laid in a coma back at the Resistance camp. She could remember clearly how Yang took the hit as she acted recklessly against an army of Cinder's men and Grimm. That one mistake led to her sister's current state.

She didn't care if they had different mothers, Yang would always be her sister no matter what.

_Wait a minute, how does she even know about Yang?_

Horrified, Ruby looked up. "My sister is fine." She had to test her. _Cinder couldn't possibly know..._

"Oh Ruby, you don't need to hide it from me. I know all about your dear sister who lies in a coma."

"Because of you!"

Cinder slammed a hand down on the table. "No Ruby, it was because of _you_."

Stung, Ruby flinched back. Her confidence took a beating as she manifested the truth behind the words. She was so stupid, so reckless and childish. _Yes, it was my fault._

"As a result, do you not feel obligated to save her?" Cinder continued to lay it on thickly, trapping Ruby in an endless cloud of guilt. "Is it not your responsibility to make up for the repercussions of your actions?"

Ruby looked down. "She'll wake up." There was no self-assurance in her words. Even she didn't believe them and Cinder knew this.

"You are making this far more difficult than it has to be. The offer is simple, join me and you'll live a life of luxury. You will outrank most of my army, meaning no more putting up with taunts from Mercury and Emerald and yes, I know all about your little attachment to them," she added, frowning a little. Ruby looked up again. Cinder leaned forwards, eagerness in her alluring expression. "Join me Ruby, and I will save your sister."

She didn't buy it. Until it came to that last sentence. Saving Yang meant everything right now. She was responsible for Yang's condition so it only made sense for her to make things right.

"How?" The word was out before she could even think or consider the penalties it would bring.

Cinder's smile broadened. Triumphant. "You'd be amazed with what Dust can do these days. Leave that to me."

Ruby felt her stomach tighten. Could she do it? Betray everyone to save Yang? Live a life serving Cinder as one of her lackeys? She balled her hands into fists. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

The table creaked as the weight was lifted off of it. Cinder straightened up. "Do we have a deal?"

Ruby thought long and hard. Everything a muddle as she balanced the reasons. Accepting it would end most of her problems. Yang would be fine. She could easily give aid in secret if she worked for Cinder. She wouldn't starve or freeze from the cold. Mercury and Emerald would get their deserved punishment.

The answer was simple.

Ruby shook her head to flick the hair out of her face, smiling contemptuously as she stared directly at Cinder in the eye.

"You killed Blake."

"A fact. But that was over a year ago," Cinder tilted her head and grinned.

There was a long pause. A pause that had Cinder narrowing her eyes, confounded. Ruby continued to smile.

"I'll tell you where you can stick your deal..."

* * *

"Hello Red. Nice to have you back."

Ruby groaned as her chest and face dealt with the shards of pain from making contact with the ground. It felt like déjà vu only this time she was more aware of the pain. She was thrown back into the dingy cold cell, quite literally, where she found Torchwick wide awake and sat up, the blanket on his lap. He smirked on seeing her. She completely forgot about the blanket and ignored him and the way her heartbeat quickened on seeing his smirk.

The cell door slammed shut and locked behind her. She turned her face as much as she could to glance up at Cinder.

"Enjoy the time you have left in each others company," Cinder spoke from behind the bars, clearly fuming inside but refused to show it. She gave Ruby one last look of resentment. "_Foolish girl_," she sneered quietly.

With that she left, her minions following behind.

When the area became quiet, Ruby groaned as she pushed herself up. Her body felt like it had gained over a hundred new bruises, save her wounded arm that she managed to protect from Cinder's rage. Refusing her offer was easy. Her hatred for Cinder was too big for her to even consider betraying her friends and sister. Yang was strong, she could fight the coma. Ruby knew she could.

But what alarmed her right now was exactly how Cinder knew about Yang. She wasn't at the battlefield on the day it happened, nor could you tell she had fallen into a coma at the time. It was only after they retreated and got back to camp did their only doctor come to that conclusion.

She could feel every nerve on alert as she racked her mind for theories. She felt queasy at one. It would be the worst if it proved to be true but it was also the most likely.

_There was a traitor at their camp._

How many more would they have to deal with? How is Cinder continuously one step ahead of them? Once more, the fact Cinder practically admitted she had a spy at the Resistance meant she was confident that Ruby wouldn't escape.

Nausea was beginning to take effect in her stomach but she was soon distracted by Torchwick's familiar voice. "She put you through hell," he chuckled, eyeing her disgruntled form. "What did you do to tick off her Majesty?"

It was like his hostility from earlier had never happened, she wasn't sure how to act. She pushed herself up with difficulty before sighing in relief, giving in. "She offered me a deal." Pause. "Swear fealty and my sister would be saved."

When she didn't continue, Torchwick pressed on.

"And what did you say?"

She told him.

The silence was soon replaced by Torchwick's abrupt loud laughter. Although it startled her, Ruby couldn't help but watch incredulously as he rocked his head back and laughed, not even wincing. When was the last time she laughed like that? She felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Oh this-_ this is exceptional!_ I must commend you Red, you are quite the artiste," he said between laughs, catching her eye.

On seeing the soft gesture and smile on his face, she felt her heart swell. This was a rare sight indeed, she didn't think she had ever seen a genuine smile on his face. He continued to chuckle and strangely...

...she found herself smiling too.

* * *

**Heh. Yeah. Tell me your thoughts! :D  
**

**I was asked if Neo would be in this fic - the answer is YES. Yes she will! And she will play a part in the story, you'll see! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Would any of you guys want a chapter from Torchwick's POV? I might make it a regular thing if you guys would like it. :-) Let me know please!**

**It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you so much for the reviews SpringFallionLettuce, Hopelessromantic721, onegracefulqueen, DiamondStarz8, frik1000, bowow0708, Foxtrot Agent 21, Maiden of Sin, Mr Ruffles, kcharling and rwbybomb21! Your support motivates me so much! x**

**Till next time!**


	8. What Once Was Remnant

**Hey everyone! So so super duper incredibly sorry for the huge delay in posting this chapter but thank you all for your feedback and reviews! I have a lot to say at the bottom so please read the notes! But for now, enjoy this lengthy chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**What Once Was Remnant**

* * *

It was strange. They both seemed to have forgotten their earlier episode, well, to an extent. Ruby still hated the guy, but being cooped up and alone in a cell together really put the pressure on your self control. They should be ignoring each other. Torchwick mentioned nothing about his sudden episode of hatred and she was beginning to wonder if he ever would. Perhaps he had an alter ego? Made sense.

She noticed he had kept his half of bread from earlier. _How was he not starving? _She received more in her share and still she was famished. Then again, he has been here for a while so he must have found a way to deal with the hunger. Though she had a good couple sips of water left over, she wondered what would become of them once they had run out of their small luxuries. After turning down Cinder's offer to join her, it really seemed to fire up Cinder's rage. Who knew what it could compel her to do? Perhaps they really would starve now.

"What do you keep humming?"

Torchwick raised his head. The edge of his lip curved up a little. "Why, does it bother you?"

"It was just a question," Ruby looked away, suddenly feeling vastly annoyed.

"Then I choose not to answer it, or will you entertain us both by persisting?"

She sneaked a look to see him staring right at her, a glint in his green irises. He was enjoying this far too much. What happened to ignoring each other? She narrowed her eyes sharply in return and turned to look at her hands. Her fingernails were grubby, her slender fingers holding multiple scars from previous battles. She fiddled with her cloak.

She was slowly losing motivation. The cell trapped her in like a gilded cage only it was Dust within those bars instead of plain steel – which she would much rather prefer. It was suffocating. The air was stale and dense and sometimes it took a little energy to even breathe. She missed the freedom of looking up at the skies, even if they were no longer the beautiful shades of blue's and yellows. Now they were left a ghastly green, fog almost everywhere which was practically toxic. A part of everyone at the camp died that day when Beacon was attacked.

Ruby recalled the sirens that were alarmed, the shrilling noises of explosions, walls crumbling down, the piercing screams of those who had fallen victim to Cinder's army. It was also the day Professor Ozpin went missing.

He wouldn't abandon them, no, they all knew that. Ruby believed deep inside of her heart that he must have had a very good reason to leave. Cinder had been furious to find out their headmaster slipped through her fingers. What she wanted with Ozpin was a mystery to all. Perhaps she saw him as a huge threat. He was an incredible Huntsman after all and Ruby always thought the Professor was hiding a lot more secrets than he let on. There was a connection between Cinder's secret and the Professor's own. The only thing was, how was she supposed to find out what?

Whatever forms of protection were left out there, they were most likely struggling just the same. The Resistance was run by Glynda Goodwitch, one of the only remaining Beacon professor's. She claimed to be just as confused as the rest of them regarding Ozpin. A flashback to when they first met had Ruby stiffen. It was the first time she faced Cinder and Torchwick, the night she was granted entrance to Beacon Academy as a student, even if she was only 15. On thinking about Ozpin made her heart ache. She wanted nothing more than for their headmaster to return and make everything all right. She knew he could make things better but he needed their help. She could feel it.

"Hey," she called out without realising, still deep in thought. "Have you once stepped outside since coming here?"

She wasn't sure why she was asking. The answer was pretty clear but somehow, she wasn't able to believe it. Picturing Torchwick in this cell, alone with no company, half starved and cold, it was a lot to take in. Or maybe she was hoping they would get the opportunity to be let out where she could make a break for it.

"Not really."

Ruby looked up. "That's not exactly...a clear answer."

Torchwick shrugged and lay back down on his back, arms folded behind his head to prop it up. _How are his arms still working? _She could see the silly grin on his face and frowned. It made her feel like a child, _a kid, _as he would call her and it irritated her more than she liked.

"Did you expect something else?" he replied haughtily.

"_Ugh, _you're so frustrating! If the silence doesn't drive me mad then I'm pretty sure talking to you will do the job."

That earned a chuckle from Torchwick.

"Who says you aren't a little crazy already?"

"Yeah, well, being around you would drive anyone insane," she snapped. She hadn't felt so active in days, it oddly felt good.

"I shall accept that as a compliment." _He was definitely smiling._

"Why am I even talking to you?!" Ruby folded her arms across her chest and huffed out a sigh, looking down. Her arm stung a little from the sudden pressure. "We're not friends, _remember. _So maybe you should try acting like it."

She instantly regretted her words and stiffened. Did she dare look up to meet his gaze? She pointedly blurted out that his words had affected her and she hated herself for being so stupid. Not only did she look pathetic right now, but he would have the pleasure to mock her for it.

There was low whistle, followed by a quiet snicker. "Did my words really have _that much_ of an impact on you?"

He dragged out the words, long and slow on purpose.

_I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. _Ruby sunk her head lower into her arms, cowering away to curse herself for the rest of eternity. He was amused by it all and why wouldn't he? He could read her like a book.

"How adorable! You really want us to be friends!"

"_You're wrong!_" Ruby jerked her head up in retaliation, ignoring the satisfying grin dancing on Torchwick's lips. The steady beating of her heart took another course and began to speed up. Why was she struggling to form words all of a sudden? It was as if her snappy comebacks were trapped at the base of her throat and struggled to come out. Her eyes shifted uneasily from side to side, trying to counter his accusation. "D-Don't take this the wrong way! I want nothing to do with you."

She avoided his eyes and swallowed. What was it about Roman Torchwick now that made her stammer and shatter her composure? Perhaps due to the close proximity and constantly being in each other's presence for all hours of the day and night? Maybe she was still in denial that he was still alive. That had to be it.

"Now why do I have a hard time believing that?" Torchwick replied, making Ruby glance up with a scowl.

He sat up with difficulty, wincing as he set off the obvious aches. She hadn't asked him again about where he was taken or what happened, though it was clear he got a beating. From the look of things, Mercury and Emerald knew it was coming but there were endless reasons as to why he had those fresh bruises. She couldn't stop staring at them, horrified by each one. He leaned back against the wall and exhaled loudly before looking at her. She tore her gaze away at once, feeling her cheeks burn as if she was a child that had gotten caught stealing.

_God, did he just snort?_

"So tell me Red, what exactly happened since warehouse day?"

Surprised, Ruby looked back to see him watching her carefully but also sincere, like he was truly curious. _Well that makes two of us then. _She narrowed her eyes.

"What gives you the right to ask when you're hardly welcome to the idea of sharing information?" she snapped.

"Wh-oah! Take it easy, it was a harmless question! I'm not sniffing for details."

"Yeah? You don't even warrant a small explanation."

Torchwick seemed to grimace, rolling his eyes as he raised a knee up with effort. He ran a hand through his bangs, revealing the hidden eye for a brief moment. She was suddenly angry. So angry. How was it that he thought it okay to continue to casually ask her questions yet whenever she demanded for one answer, he would brush her away and throw in a few harsh words? _How dare he? _

He sighed, defeated. His green eye focused on her once more. "What's it like... outside?"

_Outside? _

Ruby blinked, reflecting on his question. It wouldn't require revealing anything personal, but did he even deserve to know about the world and the disastrous state it was in right now? He had played a part in all of it. When she considered giving him another mouthful, she stopped, taking in the darkness and solitude of the cell. He had been trapped here. Alone. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him, who knows? Maybe he'll feel bad. _She smiled to herself.

"Chaos," she mumbled into her arm. "Destruction. Dead. Ruins."

"And the negative words keep on coming..." he murmured to himself, resting his head against the wall and looked up exasperated.

"Your fault."

His attention soon snapped to her, his eye tapering sharply as a thick sheet of ice clouded his expression. Ruby would not falter and held her ground. It wasn't a lie, so why react? He _had_ played a part in the destruction of their world, she wasn't wrong about that.

Her memories faded back to the glorious days before Cinder's reign. The monsters she would kill for fun. The food fights in school, even classes that she spent most of her time sleeping in. She missed it all. Her stomach twisted agonisingly. The beautiful forests, valleys and hills they would explore. The towns she and her friends would circle. Thinking of towns reminded her of Penny.

_Penny._

The robot with an aura. The girl who risked everything to protect her friends. Ruby recalled how she worked so hard to fit in, to be acknowledged and treated equally. She admired Penny's commitment. _But Penny isn't here anymore. She left me too. _Her only robot friend had chosen to abandon them all, joining James Ironwood's side with her Father to leave Vale in search for a better location to inhabit. Ruby felt betrayed yet every time she told herself that this was what Penny wanted, it was only right for her to follow her creator.

"Blaming me won't bring back the old Remnant."

Ruby was broken out of her thoughts, suddenly aware that she was still in a conversation with the thief. Torchwick looked annoyed, distressed even as his eyes sleepily dropped from exhaustion. He looked up at the ceiling, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Ruby got the sudden urge to ram a fist in his face. She turned her head so her cheek rested flat on her arm.

"You have no idea... how bad it is out there."

Pause.

Ruby allowed the darkness of Remnant overtake her mind as she flicked through each and every disaster.

"The only birds that scour the skies are Nevermore's," she said quietly, almost shuddering on thinking of the huge beasts. "Most of the trees are dead. It's getting harder to find food or even clean water. That's all under Cinder's control now."

She decided to look up to see his reaction. He was still staring up, lost in thought but there was a definite look of concentration. His eyes narrowed spitefully. Could he picture it? The world they once called home now in ruins?

"Grimm are everywhere, contaminating everything in their path." Ruby sighed, rubbing her arms for friction. "I miss Beacon."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, their thoughts occupied. Ruby felt the dreaded chills of having remembered the situation outside, of what she had lost and _who _she had lost. Her hands gripped tight onto her sleeves. The white of her shirt was practically discoloured, torn up and grubby, not to mention the dried blood stains. She sighed quietly to herself, somewhat disgusted at the state of her.

How were any of them to fight back? There were only but a handful of huntsmen and huntresses left at their Resistance camp – with a _traitor_ – and then there were the remaining camps in the other kingdom's, in the same situation. Perhaps if they rallied together, they may stand a chance of defeating Cinder even if the percentage of them winning was considerably low. Anything was worth a shot these days.

_Professor Ozpin, where are you? _Ruby asked herself. Even Yang's mom had gone AWOL, leaving them to deal with the harsh consequences of the apocalypse and Cinder's brutal attacks. Would Summer Rose have done the same had she been alive? Ruby yearned to see her mother once more. She yearned for a lot of things. But like anyone else would say, it was just wishful thinking. She was after all, trapped within this cage.

"She went too far."

Ruby glanced up. Torchwick continued to look up but ran his teeth across his bottom lip before lowering his gaze to her level, a sudden intensity to his eyes.

"An apocalypse was never the plan."

"Bit late for that, isn't it?" Ruby spat out bitterly.

He didn't look amused, grunting to himself as he mumbled words under his breath. His bangs brushed against his nose as he swerved his head to look out the cell, as if someone was about to materialize out of thin air. Ruby followed his gaze, strangely expecting the same. All she saw was darkness.

"What would you do if you escaped this place?"

She hadn't meant to ask anything but the words left her mouth before she could stop herself but truth be told, she was curious. Perhaps even a little hopeful. If there was any way to pry out that all-important secret he harboured, then forging an alliance may be the only way.

Torchwick shrugged then winced, regretting it. "Plot my next big heist?" He grinned to himself.

"Don't you _ever_ learn?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I've learnt enough kid, apocalypse or not, I am what I am."

He said that with a little too much pride, almost glowing and pleased with the fact he openly advertised his hobby. Ruby found herself frowning at his words, almost wanting to have heard a much different response. She brushed it aside. Did she really think there was the tiniest possibility that he would join their flanks? So what if they shared a mutual hatred for Cinder? For all she knew, if he ever got out then he would surely plot to take over Remnant, replacing Cinder. She shuddered.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Torchwick abruptly startled her.

She watched with mild interest as he reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out a small white box with red patterns on it. He raised it with a smirk.

"Fancy a game of cards?"

Ruby felt her eyes widen in shock. "Where did you even get those?!" suddenly eager as to what else he may have hidden from her.

He chuckled and began to pull out the deck of cards from its box, all the while she watched incredulously.

"You'd be amazed by some of the stuff Cinder leaves lying around in her room. She won't miss a pack of cards." He winked.

Ruby felt herself stiffen then shook her head, disapproving. "Don't you ever learn?!" she repeated, a little more enthusiastic this time. Secretly, she was a little impressed by his skills of thievery even in his battered state. Why couldn't the idiot steal something a little more useful? Like a _knife_. Or even better, the keys to their cell? Furthermore, what the hell was Cinder doing with a pack of cards in her room?

"You already asked me that. And before you start giving me a lecture, no, Cinder is not stupid enough to leave the cell keys lying about her room."

_How does he keep doing that? _Ruby shivered again, hating how he seemed to always know her thoughts. She kept note to hide her emotions better. She watched as he expertly shuffled the deck, fingers frantically twisting and twirling the cards, halving them then fanning them out and back into a solid deck in one smooth move. The guy obviously plays.

"Figures," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said fine."

Torchwick continued to shuffle, but this time without even looking at his hands. He watched her from under the shadow of his eyelashes, looking somewhat delighted. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. _Now he's just showing off._

"You plan to sit all the way over there and play?" he called out. He must have picked up her hesitation because he smirked again, amused. "I won't bite y'know."

"I'm not scared of you," she said quickly, getting up and shuffling over so she sat cross-legged with a good sized gap between them. He moved positions so he mirrored her but kept one knee curled up against his chest. The fleecy blanket rested across his lap. Ruby had a sudden flashback to when she pulled it over him, watching him sleep and almost immediately, she felt her pulse quicken and her face warm. _Thank god he hasn't asked about it. _

He cut the cards, the swift sharp sounds of them brushing against each other echoing around them, before glancing up at her.

"What do you insist on playing?" he asked.

Ruby rested her chin in her palm and thought hard. _When was the last time I played cards? _Besides, she wasn't much of a card player. She was more of a board game kind of girl.

_Or that's who I used to be._

Maybe her tastes had changed. She wasn't a kid. Not anymore. Too much rested on her to be a responsible and mature being, an adult even. She gave up with games when Blake died. In all honesty, she gave up games way before that – when everything started going wrong. The city centres being swarmed by Grimm, the constant unexpected heists pulled off by Torchwick himself slowly followed by Cinder's lackeys and when Remnant died.

Or, was _dying. _

"In your own time Red. A reminder, I don't do Go Fish."

Ruby couldn't help but snort. It felt good to snort. She sat up straight, staring straight into Torchwick's revealed eye, being sure to avoid looking at the ugly purple-yellow mark on his left jaw.

"We aren't playing Poker."

Torchwick pouted at this. "You're no fun." He sighed. "Then again, we really don't have anything to bet with so our options are pretty limited." In that moment, she saw how his eyes flashed behind her, towards her sleeping area where her water bottle stood. She reacted at once.

"_No way! _I'm not giving up the only water I have, who knows when we'll be given food and drink again," she snapped furiously, heart pounding from the fear of losing the small luxury.

But Torchwick didn't seem fazed by the fact she refused to gamble her water, instead something else flickered across his face. An anxious look, like he was wallowing in something dreadful. It faded quickly but she saw it. He looked down as he shuffled the cards again, as if to distract himself. Ruby eyed him curiously. What had gotten him so quiet all of a sudden? Perhaps the thought of waiting for their next meal made him feel uneasy. After all, they were heading towards starvation from the meagre grains of food Cinder provided them with.

"Go Fish sounds good right now."

She was eager to ease the still atmosphere that made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. And it worked because Torchwick raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief, mixed with disgust.

"_Hn_, child's play." He dealt the cards, throwing a couple cards towards her then keeping a few for himself before dropping the rest of the stack on the floor, face down. He took the top card from the stack and revealed it face up, placing it beside the stack. The card revealed the 3 of Spades. Ruby watched him pick up his cards and examine them carefully. She did the same.

"We're playing Blackjack. Familiar with the game?"

"I'm not an idiot."

He chuckled. "Of course not. Only an idiot would attack an army by herself, all for revenge."

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Ruby clutched the cards tightly, feeling her inner rage spilling out. Torchwick's words were teasing yet she couldn't help but remember her helplessness which was all thanks to her stupid actions. For now she would forget about it and Remnant. At least, for a little while.

"Because I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you go first." Torchwick gave her a smile that concealed away his true intentions but she was no fool. She would rather starve than let him beat her.

She shrugged and began to plan out a route that would get rid of the cards in her hands, and all the while she could feel his eyes on her. Watching. She ignored him.

"For someone that is so quick on their feet, you sure do take your time to make a play."

Instead of snapping a reply, she slammed down one card after another until she only had 3 left in her hand before tilting her chin up at him defiantly. She could see his eye flicker to the small pile in front of them, running a quick check through the cards she had thrown down to make sure they were correctly played before another smirk appeased his lips.

"Well, well, you're smarter than you look."

"Just get on with your turn," Ruby snapped.

"Do I sense an edge of hostility to your tone?"

"I sense my foot in your face if you don't shut up and play."

"Jeez, calm down kid." He chuckled throatily before peering at his own cards, the swift green of his eye barely visible in the little light they had, as he inspected his hand carefully before picking out a card.

"For a thief who is quick to make a getaway, you sure do take your time to make a play," Ruby commented smugly, keeping her tone condescending.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Touché." He thrust down a few cards until he had 4 remaining before looking up to grin at her. "Pick up 4 cards."

_Damn him_, she cursed as she picked up a further four cards. Looks like he was going all out on her which made things all the more exciting.

They continued to play on for a while, dropping down cards, picking up cards whilst the air surrounding them grew tense with the feeling of competition. Neither of them wanted to lose. Ruby scanned her cards, glancing up over the edges of her hand across of her to see Torchwick doing pretty much the same. As their eyes met they quickly looked away.

Ruby looked at the remaining three cards in her hand. If he played the right card, she would win this within a flash. It all came down to what he places down. Her breath was even, unaffected because she had nothing to fear. Nothing to lose.

Torchwick picked a card, holding the edge but didn't pull it out, almost as if he was slowing the process of him losing yet he didn't seem to be hesitating but enjoying himself. His eye flashed across to her, practically gleaming. She wrinkled her nose.

"You seem anxious, Red," he said aloud as he raised his desired card, keeping the face hidden from her view.

She hated the smug look of confidence he had on his face, it was the face she had seen far too many times on the battlefield. A little light of hope filled her heart. He only acted overconfident when he was about to lose and run away. A smile replaced her straight line of lips.

"You're the one that's sweating," she replied.

He scoffed quietly, placing down his card and kept a finger pressed on the face as he placed it down flat on the stack that had built up underneath. Ruby stiffened slightly, her eyes glued to the card as he finally removed his finger away.

_Queen of Hearts._

She looked back up at him and waited. When he made no move to continue, she narrowed her eyes, holding her breath.

"You need to cover it."

Her heart was slowly beginning to pound with excitement. She could feel every hair on her body stick up with anticipation.

Torchwick rested his chin against the cap of his knee and stared at his cards, flickering short glances up at her that said nothing. No snarky comment, no further plays, nothing. He had two cards remaining in his hand yet Ruby had the feeling he wasn't done yet. She watched as he picked up a card from the deck, surprising her.

"Your play Red."

It should have been the moment where she would throw down her cards and declare her victory, but because it felt far too coincidental that such an opportunity had been given to her she couldn't bring herself to show her enthusiasm. She eyed Torchwick sceptically, watching the way he casually flicked through his cards and ignoring her completely. His blank expression was frustrating, she almost wished for him to talk because not knowing what he was thinking was driving her mad. She shook her head roughly, already horrified that she even cared to know what he was thinking.

She threw down her cards in order until her hands were empty. For a moment, no one said anything until she finally had the courage to look up at meet his gaze. His unruly bangs were out of place as he brushed them aside and sighed, dropping his cards face down.

"Luck seems to be on your side," he shrugged, gathering the cards up quickly.

Ruby watched diligently, eyeing his every posture and expression though the rat was doing well to hide his emotions so if he _had _been lying, she couldn't tell. He was either a really good liar or just really good with accepting losses and right now the latter seemed like a miracle. Suddenly she was furious.

"Hey."

He paused, looking up. "Hm? What?"

Ruby grimaced. "Did you let me win?" she accused, feeling her blood already beginning to boil.

"What are you t-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She had raised her voice and even moved closer, her rage radiating off of her body. She didn't need him to cheat. She was completely capable of beating him in a game of cards. She was capable of winning without his help.

_Without his help..._

She sat back for a moment, any sign of anger completely faded, and thought things through. Maybe she _didn't _need his help, to break out, because she was capable of doing things herself. Now she did feel better. Torchwick could rot in this cage for all she cared because she needed to get out of here and get back to the Resistance and seek out the traitor. And then she would find Ozpin. When all of that had been done, she would come for Cinder's head and Mercury's and Emerald's for good measure. Maybe even Torchwick's.

"I don't need your help," she blurted out, meeting his gaze directly once more. "And that accounts for everything, I don't mean just this stupid card game."

Her tone of voice was toxic, venomous, exactly how she wanted it because he seemed to be digesting just how serious she was. His lips thinned into one tight line and his slanted eye, shifted uneasily. He continued to shuffle without a word. Then without warning he smirked.

"Whatever you say. Another game?"

Ruby stared at him in disbelief. He still made no comeback, not even a sarcastic comment to counter what she had just said. It was as if he had brushed aside everything she said and carried on as usual. She wasn't sure what to say or do.

For a while, they played a few games without cheating, or so Ruby believed. They were even in the number of games they had won but more importantly, she had forgotten about everything else even if it was only for a short while. It felt good to be doing something other than lying around and sleeping in the cold or awkward silence.

Torchwick chuckled, grabbing her attention.

"Looks like this game will be the decider of who wins." He shuffled out the cards, sending her fleeting self-righteous looks time and time again.

Ruby had a brainwave. She sat up straight and smiled. "The winner gets to ask for anything from the other person, and they _have to do it no matter what._"

Torchwick stopped shuffling for a moment and met her eyes, hesitantly. She could see the dread in the green iris, the fear of having to lose this game and it pleased her. Because she was confident. There would only be one winner.

_And it will be me, _Ruby thought to herself as she watched him like a hawk as he dealt the cards. This would be her chance to find out that secret he had been hoarding. But just as they picked their cards up, they were interrupted by the familiar sharp sounds of glass coming into contact with the stone flooring. Ruby froze, her eyes looking up to meet with Torchwick's who had lost all forms of humour and playfulness and frowned. They both turned their heads towards the bars, looking out into the darkness.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

"You are trying my patience, Roman," a low menacing voice called out.

Cinder walked out into open view, her glowing markings visible to their eyes as she paused a few feet away from their cell with the most rampant expression on her face, her eyes alight brighter than ever and they were focused on Torchwick. She was looking at the cards between them and glared, pointing her eyes at them both.

"You just caught us at a good time, fancy a game?" Torchwick offered, flashing his cards at Cinder with a grin on his lips.

Cinder grimaced, clearly unimpressed. Ruby wouldn't have known what to think if she saw her own prisoners playing cards like they were at home. Stolen cards at that. But she stopped short when she noticed the number of White Fang members that had followed Cinder in, all of them silently waiting in line, watching them from behind their masks. Something was off here.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? She's here for round two," Torchwick answered in her place. He was still shuffling as if nothing was happening.

Ruby frowned at him before facing Cinder once again now smiling at her. She placed a hand out to the side, motioning for one of the guards to step forwards. Ruby watched as the Faunus stepped forwards, pulling out something from behind him. A silver case. Ruby tensed.

"I have something for you Ruby," Cinder gave her a knowing look.

The silver case was opened with a loud _click _before the lid was opened and a glass cylinder was pulled out with some form of glowing liquid that shone silver, green and blue in the darkness. It was illuminating and Ruby could sense a great wave of power coming off of it. Her eyes widened as the cylinder was placed into Cinder's palm. She brought it forwards, staring at it briefly with a smile before flickering her eyes up to look at Ruby assertively. She raised it up in front of her.

"The cure to your sister's coma."

Ruby stifled a gasp, her whole body icing over with chills and shock. Her eyes fixated on the glowing cylinder unable to believe Cinder's words. Could it really be a cure? She examined Cinder's face for any little tell that would give off that she was lying... but nothing. Ruby felt her throat dry up drastically.

_Ignore her bribes Ruby, she's only tempting you. She's lying. She has to be._

Ruby shook her head and recomposed herself, sitting up straight.

"You lie. That could be anything for all I know."

"Despite your lack of trust in me Ruby, I happen to be telling the truth. In fact, this little syringe does one better and can cure pretty much anything." She inspected the small tube, her eyes exchanging looks from Ruby to the glowing liquid floating inside the cylinder, almost tempting Ruby in.

"She's already told you to stick your deals up your a-"

"Wait." She silenced Torchwick, knowing exactly what she was getting herself into but right now she was more interested in the syringe Cinder now held. Because if she was right, if she had been telling the truth then she needed that syringe. For Yang. She had to make a right after so many wrongs.

She took no notice of Torchwick's incredulous looks at her, shocked that she was _actually _considering taking up on Cinder's offer despite everything. Blake was gone and nothing was going to bring her back and she would never forget who had been the root cause of her death, but if she planned things right then perhaps...

She stood up, with a little struggle, and straightened herself, looking directly through the bars.

"How do I know that this isn't another one of your lies?" She narrowed her eyes dubiously.

Cinder's lip twitched into a smirk as they stood in silence for a moment. Her hand then reached towards the White Fang guard beside her, still holding the silver case. She grabbed the handle of his blade at his belt, pulling it out. Ruby's eyes widened because she knew what was coming before she could say anything.

Cinder pulled out the blade and drove it right through the guard's stomach with one swift move making him strangle a cry of pain. She twisted the blade making the blood curdling cries increase before yanking the blade out. Ruby swallowed, feeling knots in her own stomach twist nauseously. What had she just witnessed? Cinder's eyes were still on her, still smiling.

They watched the guard drop to the floor, dropping the case as he clutched his stomach. Ruby stepped forwards to protest when Cinder uncovered the lid of the syringe to reveal a sharp needle before driving it right into the fallen injured guard on the floor. Ruby watched closely, feeling shivers ripple up her spine with eagerness.

The liquid was injected into the body before Cinder pulled out the empty cylinder, satisfied. She waited, glancing at Ruby from the corner of her eye.

The guard had stopped writhing in pain and instead had gone completely silent, raising the tension in the room. Ruby clutched the edge of her skirt anxiously, leaning forwards to get closer. Her heart was pounding - she was terrified of what would happen next because it would change everything.

A cough came from the guard, snatching all their attention as they watched him stand up slowly but surely. Ruby was seeking for the wound but to her horror she could see no blood, not fresh anyway. There was only the cut through his clothing and that was it.

No bleeding.

No danger.

_He was completely healed._

_He's fine._

Ruby sucked in a breath, unable to believe it. Cinder had truly created something that could cure even the injured. What could this mean for her? Where did that put her?

"I can promise you this, in exchange for your allegiance," Cinder offered, pulling out a second syringe with the same glowing liquid floating inside. She held it out, in direct line of Ruby's view.

Her chest constricted, tightening further and further in until she felt like she could no longer breathe normally. Her fingertips tingled, itching to reach forwards and snatch the one thing she desperately needed. She kept her hands curled into fists by her sides and took a deep breath, closing then opening her eyes slowly.

"Now this is something new. I've never seen you so worked up on getting a little kid's loyalty, it's rather amusing to watch," Torchwick snickered, grinning at Cinder.

"I am _not _a _kid!_" Ruby defended, wishing he would keep quiet and stay out of their business.

Torchwick turned his eyes on her, amused by her outbreak and smirked. "You're a kid to me, Red."

Ruby stiffened. Why should it matter if he called her a kid anyway? She didn't need to prove herself to him because she was going to get out of this place and he would remain here. Alone. The thought of it suddenly dawned upon her and she eased up, wondering just how he would continue to survive in these conditions.

_Whatever._

But it did occur to her that Cinder was being incredibly persistent in trying to win her over. Why was she so desperate to have her on her side? What did she have planned?

"What if I say no?" Ruby challenged, staring right into Cinder's blazing eyes.

They glinted, turning more orange as if to seem more threatening. "I would advise you don't say no."

When Ruby said nothing, Cinder turned her back to them, but turned her head to the side.

"I will give you time to consider my offer. Don't be a fool Ruby," she warned before walking off until the glow of her markings was no longer visible.

Ruby sighed. They were alone in the cell again. Now she had a decision to make.

She had seen first-hand, the cure to what could save Yang but in exchange for the cure... meant teaming up with Cinder and betraying her friends. How could she possibly choose between her friends and her family? Between the right and the wrong? What _was _right in this case? And what was the wrong?

Her body suddenly lost all strength and she collapsed to her knees, hands falling out flat onto the cold surface of the stone flooring. Her messy hair tumbled around her face as she kept her head down.

"A word of advice kid," Torchwick's voice echoed from beside her. She didn't look up. "Don't take up the offer."

That caused her to look up in frustration.

"You don't know how hard this is on me! My _sister's life _is on the line here and that cure is the only thing that can save her now."

Torchwick rolled his eyes, picking up all the cards and shuffled.

"You'd rather become one of Cinder's lap dogs?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

_Not really, but what choice do I have?_

Ruby shook her head slowly, feeling a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples, pulling her hair out of her face.

"I thought you had more guts than that, guess I was wrong. How pathetic!"

"I am warning you Torchwick, don't piss me off," Ruby threatened, looking up to face him and instantly feeling like hitting him when seeing the smile on his face.

He chuckled instead. "Oh kid, you have so much to learn."

Ruby wasn't in the mood to take anymore of his nonsense and headed back to her spot and curled up, keeping her back to him.

_He doesn't understand, it's not his sister's life on the line, he has nothing to worry about. It's not like he cares about anyone and no one cares about him so he would be stuck here._

She bit her bottom lip and pushed out the feelings of sympathy she was beginning to feel for the thief and closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

**Wow that was long! No breaks in between. Let me know your thoughts!  
**

**Okay so I want to apologize for the delay in updating. I actually took part in National Novel Writing Month in November where you write a book (50 thousand words) in a month so I dedicated November to writing my novel hence why there was no updates for this fic. But now it's christmas break and I have no work so I'll try to get out as many chapters as I can during the break!**

**As for the Torchwick POV chapter, I've decided to wait before I post one but I might not. I'll see how it goes. Thank you all for your responses and for those worrying a Torchwick POV chapter would give away too much, guys, you know me! You think I'd make things that easy? :P I like to keep you all suffering in suspense haha. So don't worry!**

**I've also had someone comment about Team JNPR. Everything will be revealed in time, I write everything for a reason and explanations come later. You'll know what happened with JNPR and everyone else little by little as the story progresses. I won't leave anything out!**

**OK. So that's all I have to say for now. Thank you a huge amount for the reviews guys! I really love reading them and am so thankful for your support for this story! Next chapter, things will get a little heated so look forward to it!**

**Thanks to rwbybomb21, Mr Ruffles, Saber Knight, kcharling, Zephyrus Genesis, bowow0708, TheMAO17, SirDerpsAlotThe7th (lol xD), onegracefulqueen, SpringFallionLettuce, DiamondStarz8, Fourze, frik1000, Hopelessromantic, Cheraichan, SilverstormXD, Aidis, King Vesuvius, ewiik, Foxtrot Agent 21 and Cattycheeno! WOW a lot of you! Thank you all, I love you guys!**

**Til next time! x**


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

**First of all, I hope everyone had a wonderful and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 2015 o_o crikey, time flies. But anyhoo, I'm here with a slightly different chapter for you guys. **

**This chapter is told from MERCURY'S POV so you get a little back story on what's going on with Cinder and his thoughts in general. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Behind Enemy Lines**

* * *

"Will you sit _down _already? Your constant pacing is giving me whiplash," Emerald snapped, leaning her head back against the leather padding of her chair.

Mercury lashed out a hand, smacking against the stack of papers piled up on the nearest desk sending the sheets tumbling into a storm of white paper. They fluttered around him, falling to the ground in a mess. Emerald frowned at him.

"Well, that was necessary." She sat up straight. "What crawled up your rear and died?"

When he didn't respond, he heard her growl through gritted teeth.

"_HEY!_"

Mercury sighed, running a hand over his face slowly before running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He turned to finally look at Emerald who was silently glaring, her jaws tight from clenching her teeth together. She was hardly one to enjoy being ignored. In fact, she was currently acting his role at the very moment which somewhat sucked. He hated being riled up but there was a good reason for that.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door to the drawing room chamber flew open followed by the sharp sounds of glass coming into contact with the ground. He looked back over his shoulder to see Cinder walk into the room with a somewhat pleased look on her face. The White Fang guards tailed behind like obedient pets, which in this case, was exactly what they were.

Upon seeing the scattered papers, Cinder narrowed her eyes sharply before setting accusing glances at both Mercury and Emerald.

"Don't look at me, _he _made the mess," Emerald raised her hands up in surrender.

Mercury felt all eyes turn on him, the disapproving look Cinder was giving him made him grumble in defeat.

"Sorry. I lost my temper." It was all he could say.

"And why is that?" Cinder inquired, raising an eyebrow. She proceeded to place the silver case she had taken with her when going to visit the cells, on top of the desk before opening it up and pulling out a new syringe.

Mercury followed the glow of the liquid filled with magical qualities before grimacing.

"I just don't understand why you're going to such lengths to persuade that irritating brat to join you! What is the need to waste a perfectly good syringe on her?" He was breathing a little heavily now, his hands balled into fists to stop them from lashing out again.

He was furious. In fact, furious would be an understatement. Cinder had been keeping her plans on the down low for a while now, she barely shared a word of her plans to him or Emerald regarding the two prisoners they held down below. Cinder was being awfully generous to the brat which he couldn't even begin to understand why. The kid already had said no. So why was Cinder pushing this? Going as far as to use one of their precious healing syringes as a bribe to tempt Ruby. He wasn't happy.

Cinder turned, holding one of the cylinder's in her hands as she eyed it with precision. Her lips curled into a sleek smile.

"Where you see waste, I see an opportunity," she said with a murmur. Her eyes flickered up to meet Mercury's with intensity. "We can sacrifice one measly syringe for an outcome that would play greatly in our favour."

Mercury exchanged glances with Emerald who remained seated in her chair. Even she looked just as surprised if not a little befuddled with this 'opportunity' Cinder was implying. He couldn't see any potential advantages that would come out from Ruby joining their flanks.

Mercury shook his head.

"What makes you think Ruby would even remain loyal? She's not exactly your number one fan."

"Irrelevant." Cinder raised the syringe as the liquid inside was radiant and swirled around inside the glass. Her eyes seem to glow and focus on it making Mercury wonder what she was thinking.

"Mercury does bring up a good point. In my opinion, I don't see why we need this pretentious child at all. She is not our priority," Emerald stated, standing up. She glanced at Mercury, nodding once in sync. When Cinder merely continued to smile with no further answers, even Emerald began to lose patience. Mercury shot her a warning look.

"What is with that look on your faces?" Cinder placed down the syringe, eyeing them both in amusement. She turned round and placed the syringe back into the case before closing it.

"Well we can hardly celebrate whatever you seem to have achieved because we haven't a clue with what is going on!" Emerald cried out defiantly.

There was a sudden moment as objects around the room were set ablaze and exploded, fuelled by Cinder's anger. Mercury hesitated but kept level headed. This was their chance to speak up.

"You've been really quiet with us these past few weeks, but we pressed it aside because we support your decisions without question. But whatever is going on with the kid and that mug sitting in the cells downstairs... it's confusing us Cinder."

Mercury couldn't have worded it any better himself. He nodded in approval at Emerald before turning back to wait for Cinder's reaction. She could easily burn them to ashes in their spots but he knew better. She wouldn't.

Cinder turned around. Her face unreadable as she kept it blank. He could see the animosity building up like a wild fire in her eyes as she eyed them both. Mercury felt something tighten in his stomach.

"Are you both really that naive? Do I have such dense supporters?" Cinder frowned.

Mercury could feel his temper flare. _Clearly we're the dense ones. _He thought Cinder as a little dubious ever since she had ordered for Roman to be imprisoned. It was worse when she ordered for him not to be killed even after when they had planned to get rid of him two years ago. Cinder seemed to be on edge since then, and he wasn't exactly sure why and he didn't dare to ask. Both he and Emerald came to an agreement never to question Cinder when she was pissed.

It wouldn't be pretty.

So what exactly was he missing here? What hidden opportunity was concealed from his mind? How would anything change if Ruby agreed to Cinder's offer? It would just give her an opportunity to betray them and work from the inside. He wasn't stupid. Even he would do the same. It would be so easy.

A mental image of her scuffed face came into view inside his mind, injured and defeated inside the cold dark cell underground. He stiffened. The desperate look in her eyes, _pleading_. It opened up unwanted feelings of regret inside him that he banished away. He wouldn't dare step in that corner. Yet... he continued to see the picture of the girl in his mind.

From what he learnt, she was underage when she joined Beacon so it was obvious that the girl was exemplary and skilled in battle, she knew what she was doing. It was impressive. Of course she had grown since he had first met her in the dorm corridors of Beacon when they had infiltrated the academy. He thought of her as an irritating preppy child.

_How she has changed. _

He shook away all thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. He still hadn't found a loophole in Cinder's plan so he kept his mouth shut. Emerald looked just as annoyed for not coming up with any answers. Instead they both followed Cinder who walked past them both towards the large map pinned to the wall behind them. It's yellowing paper old and ancient, but there were pins and strings attached in all areas.

Red pins to mark the areas they had successfully taken over.

Blue for the areas there was a supposed Resistance camp.

Yellow for food and water supplies that were controlled by them.

Then there were the strange green pins that he always believed were the areas the Grimm inhabited when they weren't out hunting and wreaking havoc. But they were randomly placed all over the land of Remnant.

Cinder raised a hand to her chin as she stared at the map. The room had fallen silent. They watched in anticipation as Cinder moved a hand towards the map, hovering her fingers over the kingdom of Vale where a large black pin had been placed.

_Ruby's camp._

Of course they knew where it was, but it was heavily guarded. He would know. He still had the bruises left over from the shock of the force field when he tried to kick it.

_Blasted Hunter's and Huntresses_.

He hated them all.

Cinder picked out the black pin and turned to face them slowly. She had a smile on her lips as she twiddled with the pin.

"The girl is desperate. Her beloved sister lies in a coma and her composure has shattered after losing her dear friend. Ruby is a lost cause," she paused, turning her eyes up to meet their gazes animatedly "and knowledgeable."

Mercury arched an eyebrow. "Is there a point here? Or have I missed it?"

"The _point_, Mercury, is that the girl holds certain significance in our plan."

Emerald folded her arms over her chest. "Which is?"

Cinder paused, keeping them in suspense with her bittersweet smiles and her fiddling with the pin.

"Ozpin."

"_Ozpin?!_"

There was a murmur of the name as it was called out in unison, repeating after Cinder. Mercury could hardly remember the last time Cinder had mentioned Beacon's headmaster who had mysteriously disappeared during the siege of the academy. To think the man was rumoured to be one of the best huntsmen and abandoned his school and students, it was hilarious.

Yet Cinder was furious. She had every right to be.

_But why now? _He thought.

"I doubt the brat even knows where Ozpin has gone, the old Professor would have shown himself by now," Mercury replied. "And even if she did know the whereabouts of the guy, I don't see her confiding in us like best friends."

Emerald shuddered, making Mercury grin.

Cinder walked up towards him, the glass clinking softly against the ground and he could feel the vibrations through his boots. Cinder always liked to be intimidating. Though he was taller, he felt smaller when she came toe to toe with him. She raised a free hand and gently brushed his bangs aside – the simple movement causing bundles of electricity that he could feel it through the roots of his hair.

"Don't look so worried. Trust in me, I know what I'm doing," she said softly, her voice practically a whisper.

"This isn't about trust because you know I'd never doubt you. But this deal with the girl? You can't trust her Cinder. She would take the first chance to betray you after everything you've worked to gain," he said exasperatedly.

Why couldn't Cinder see how bad of an idea it was, and how pointless it was to pursue Ruby? She knew nothing and keeping her alive just wouldn't do. She was a loose end.

He could feel a heated sensation on his cheek as Cinder ran a finger across his skin. Then without saying a word she turned and walked away, opposite the wall that had the map. Mercury sighed inwardly. He hated it when Cinder did that. Toying around then ignoring him completely as if he said nothing of importance. Across of him, he could see the raging fire in Emerald's bright eyes glaring right at him. She stuck her tongue out at him in a huff before looking away.

He smirked.

"Let the girl believe she has the advantage. She would be setting the field for us nicely, and she won't even realise she's doing it." Cinder turned back round to face them all. She held the black pin between her forefinger and thumb, keeping it an inch away from her eyes. "If anyone can find Ozpin, it's her. Leave the details to me."

_Using Ruby to find Ozpin? _But how would she execute this plan of hers? How was any of this relevant to the first issue – of Ruby turning tables as soon as they let her out? But from the look on Cinder's face, perhaps he shouldn't worry so much. They had come this far, yes with difficulties, but it was a success. They had control over Remnant. All they had left to do was wipe out the infestation of the pitiful Resistance.

Cinder smiled to herself, looking calm.

"She will lead us straight to him."

And with that, she threw the pin with such force that Mercury could see the smoke circling the black plastic as it tore through the air and landed straight on the spot of Ruby's camp – its previous position with complete accuracy.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Mercury looked up over the edges of his comic book to see Emerald enter his room. He turned his attention back to the colourful pictures that always amused him opposed to the boring writing of _books_.

"I didn't hear you knock. That's rude you know."

"What do you care?" she retorted, dropping down on the edge of his bed. "I came to discuss what ha-"

"-what happened in the drawing room, _I know_." He finished the sentence off for her, grinning when he saw the familiar look of irritation on her face.

He turned his attention back to the comic.

"What are we doing Mercury?"

"Well _I'm _trying to read my comic in peace."

He felt a smack on his arm making him drop his comic.

"Touchy," he chuckled. "All right, what?"

Emerald, as usual was hardly in the mood to joke around, not that it stopped him. But she looked somewhat lost in thought and it didn't take a genius to know what about. He sighed, sitting up straight.

"Look, we've never questioned her motives or her plans till date so what has changed?"

Emerald turned towards him, looking at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me that? How about the fact she's hiding her plans from us? She gives the orders and we follow. But what have we done lately Mercury? Clearing up mess after mess those pathetic Resistance rebels are leaving around? Planning raids? It's _peasant's work!_" She cried out.

"All leads to a Remnant ruled by us, have you forgotten?" he reminded her.

She grimaced, pushing herself off the bed and began pacing.

"_Grr! _I wish I could just drive my blades through that _brat_! It would make everything so much easier yet I don't see why Cinder thinks we need her. It pisses me off!"

Mercury barked out a laugh. "Aw, you sound jealous."

She stopped to glower at him darkly. He snickered to himself before stretching, feeling every muscle relax and turn numb for a moment.

"Anyway, if Cinder isn't worried, then we shouldn't be. Hey, if this works out then you and Ruby will really be best friends!" He raised his voice to be high pitched mockingly.

Emerald scowled. "If I remember correctly, _you _seemed to have spent a lot of time with that girl back at the academy."

Mercury wiped off his smile in an instant.

"I would so kick your butt for that comment."

But she rose her head up, now grinning on having the upper hand. "Oh? Did I say something wrong?"

He frowned, picking up his comic and ignoring his companion. He didn't want to think about Ruby, at all. It just reminded him of her filthy face back in the cell. That look of desperation.

"I would even go as far to say that you became genuine _friends_," Emerald pressed in her teasing tone.

Mercury slammed his comic book shut and shifted off his bed, grabbing his jacket and barging past Emerald. He was close to throwing something at her and he didn't like the feelings he was having.

"You're boring me, I'm going to practice."

He slammed the door behind him without a care and made his way down to the lower ground. All the while he couldn't stop thinking about the time during Beacon when they had entered as false students. Their enemies happened to be everywhere they were, which meant he saw Ruby's foursome group a lot. As 'visitors' from another school, everyone seemed to welcome them with open arms. It was a little sickening if he had to be honest.

It also meant Ruby, being the naive kid she was, always offered her friendship when she found an opportunity. There were classes he had even been paired with the girl and he could hardly throw a kick in her face. Cinder forbade it. So he bit down his rage and dealt with the suffocating friendliness. At one point, he had gotten used to it. Or to an extent at least.

_Who needs friends? Friends are useless. A liability. A burden._

His objective was to kill her. That hasn't changed.

Anyhow, he would blow off some steam in the training room. Knocking out a couple groups of White Fang members should satisfy him for a few hours before he went to bed. But instead of heading out into the hallway towards the training room, he found himself staring at the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

A moment later he was walking down them.

* * *

Why was he even down here? He asked himself over and over and even turned back at one point before stopping and heading back down. His feet had a mind of their own as they continued to pad down the steps quietly.

The temperatures dropped, the air becoming more dense and icy until he could see his own breath before him clouding up. As he descended onto flat ground of the basement level of the dungeons he was stalled by an abrupt screaming coming from the cells. The high pitch tone made it obvious that it was Ruby. He hurried towards the cells, stopping at the entrance. He hid within the shadows the dungeons had to offer, cowering behind the entrance to the cells, peering out to the far off cell where he could see the dim lighting and the two figures on the ground behind the bars. He was slightly flabbergasted by what he saw.

"Hey Red, _hey, _calm down. It's me. It's me!"

Ruby seemed to be curled up on the thin bedding – or she _was _ \- but she was sat up, gasping as she clutched onto Roman's arms almost like she was trying to defend herself from an attack. But something was different about the way she was acting.

_She was vulnerable._

The air was racked with sounds of her stifled sobs, the pain evident in her shaky breaths. Mercury remained still.

"_B-Blake... and Yang! _She was... I-"

"Hey hey, _shh_, it was just a nightmare kid. Get a hold of yourself." Roman was crouched beside her, holding onto her upper arms, shaking her slowly as if to knock sense into the girl.

Ruby seemed to come to grips and rubbed her cheeks harshly before inching back away from Roman, her face hesitant and uncomfortable. Yet she didn't look disgusted to be pacified by a person he believed to be her enemy. Mercury felt his eyebrows arch in surprise. If he didn't know any better, one might think those two were _friends. _The idea seemed preposterous of course. Roman Torchwick and that little brat? He could laugh.

_But seeing them like this, especially Roman..._

It was startling. There were alarm bells ringing in Mercury's head. An alliance between those two could be dangerous...

But was that what really bothered him? He wasn't sure anymore. He frowned, hoping that Cinder would forget her ideas to use Ruby and just kill her instead.

With that, he turned back toward the stairs and left without another word.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought and if you would like more chapters from Mercury's POV. I might do one or two more if you'd like me to :-) but not right away of course!**

**We'll see Ruby again next chapter!**

**Oh and did anyone else find the finale of RWBY Volume 2 a little disappointing? I mean, it was good and I loved the battle scene but... it just seemed rushed and not as epic as I hoped. Might just be me. Still liked it though! RAVEN IS TOTALLY YANG'S MOM. I like to think so.**

**Anyway, as always thanks so much for the reviews guys. I love the feedback some of you are giving and your theories! **

**DiamondStarz8: My book went very well thanks for asking! Just need to finish it and edit it up :D**

**Thanks to SpringFallionLettuce, Mr Ruffles, Zephyrus Genesis, UNknown123, DiamondStarz8, bowow0708, Fourze, Onedisturbedchild, Guest and Rwbyobsessed! Your reviews made me so happy!**

**Until next time x**


	10. Game Of Power

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I had some new ideas and it required changing the second half of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. It's a HUGE chapter too, almost 11k! Anyway, I had other reasons which I will talk about at the end, as usual. Hope you guys enjoy.**

***This story is now dedicated to Monty Oum. Rest in peace Monty x**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Game Of Power**

* * *

_Warm. It's warm._

Ruby peeled one eyelid open, already beginning to regret it as she felt the drowsiness sink in. She was exhausted and her eyes felt a little sore. Dry. Then she remembered.

Her tears. Her moment of weakness as she woke up abruptly from a nightmare. A nightmare that had gotten the best of her, somehow nullifying all her senses and ability to wake up, to know what was real. _It felt so real. _Too real. Terrifying.

Blake had been alive. Yang was awake. They were on the battlefield outside on the plains of Beacon and Professor Ozpin had been there, watching over them as he should be. Then the skies turned a fiery shade of orange before a rift tore open the ground like the crack between a piece of paper that was being shredded into two. The ground shook with earthquakes and the rift was set ablaze – Cinder at the centre of it all. Her raging eyes locked onto Ruby, looking menacing as always.

And Yang and Blake that had once been by her side, were suddenly held above the rippling violent flames that erupted through the ground.

She had a choice. Her sister... or her friend? It was cruel. How could one bring themselves to choose between two loved ones? Not her. She was too weak. And she lost them both, so when she heard their screams for help as they were flung into the fiery pits, Ruby screamed. Both in her nightmare and the real world where she had reached out and her hands had found the comfort of something strong.

_Of someone._

With her heart pounding painfully, she angled her body towards her right where she could feel a warm presence lingering beside her and a tug on her cloak that had bundled up. She was surprised to see the pathetic blanket draped over her small body which she paused to analyse. She furrowed a brow in confusion.

_Didn't Torchwick have this? _

She turned over all the way, resting on her right side and immediately gasped, flinching back in alarm. Because just as she was supposed to face a dark stone wall, instead she was greeted with the image of Torchwick's sleeping face resting beside her with his back pressed against the wall. He was sleeping on his left side, an arm tucked under his head as a makeshift pillow – but his other hand was holding onto her red cloak pulled almost right to his face so all but one eye and his nose were visible. One would think he was sniffing her cloak had he not been asleep.

Ruby craned her head up to look over and see his entire long form laid down beside her, her cloak covering his upper arms just down to the elbows. There was mere distance between them as she turned over. A fine line that could easily be closed if she moved a degree closer. Her face grew hot as her pulse raced beneath her clothing. It was rather uncomfortable to be within such close proximity of Torchwick – _again_. Worse, she could barely remember how they ended up in their current state. The last time she was conscious she was reassured by none other than the thief lord himself, which seemed rather peculiar now that she thought about it. And yet somehow, she didn't resent the idea of having a little encouragement. It made the feeling of her loneliness and despair that much easier to bear.

Ruby stiffened.

What was wrong with her? When did she begin to ease her guard up, going as far as to feel _comforted _by her enemy? When did her feelings of hatred for this man begin to thaw? What was it about Roman Torchwick that seemed to emit the feeling of _safety? _

Just watching him, recalling how he shook her, forced her to come to her senses and calm down made her swallow. Hard. He remained by her side for however many dust forsaken hours she had been asleep for.

_Why? Why was he doing this?_

She dared to glance at his masked face, catching the long lengths of his dark lashes fanned out and the sound of his soft breathing as he slept soundly. His long bangs flopped across his right eye, brushing over his nose almost concealing his other eye from view. She had the urge to brush it away but forced her hands down.

_What is wrong with me?_

She shook her racing mind from her train of thoughts, disgusted at herself for having such compulsive ideas in the first place. She was going insane all right. Just as she was about to yank her cloak back, she hesitated as she kept a firm grip on the worn material. She bit her bottom lip anxiously.

_To deal or not to deal with a conscious Torchwick? _

Maybe it would be better if she didn't wake him up yet. He would jump straight into questioning her sudden cries of terror and her nightmares. She couldn't deal with that. For one thing, she would have no idea what to say in the first place. She felt ashamed to have felt and been so open with him to begin with, why couldn't she be rid of these nightmares already?

Ruby sighed deeply, closing her eyes. As she rested flat on her back, she began to rethink about everything that has happened since her capture and imprisonment. At the same time she was fighting of the emptiness in her stomach and dryness of her throat. She ran two fingers down her windpipe, feeling her crackled skin that needed a good soak. Her meagre drops of water seemed so precious, it made her stomach churn to think about what would happen once it was gone. Yet saving it wouldn't help her in any way either.

She had to _do something. _Sitting idle and waiting for an opportunity for escape to arise was something she could no longer rely on. There had to be another way to get out of here without having to agree to Cinder's terms.

_But if I did, I could save Yang._

She frowned.

"You'll get frown lines if you keep doing that."

Ruby's eyes shot open as she sucked in a sharp breath. She turned her head to see Torchwick watching her silently with his glassy green eye, still looking somewhat tired. For a moment, she didn't say anything until he yawned beneath the alcove of her cloak. That's when it hit her.

"Quit doing that!" She pulled back, starting to sit up when she was stalled by her cloak.

"Stop pulling, Red," he complained. His voice seemed raspy from the long hours of sleep as he kept a tight hold on the red fabric.

"If you haven't noticed, that's _my _cloak," Ruby retorted. She tugged back, feeling the pull around her neck. "Let _go_ of it."

He seemed to have a vice grip on the fabric because no matter how hard she pulled, it didn't budge. She could just see him grinning under the cover of her cloak. He closed his eyes and ignored her. Ruby gritted her teeth.

"I'm cold, and you have the blanket," he pointed out.

Ruby glanced at the blanket on her lap that covered her legs. She grabbed a hold of it quickly before pushing it off and throwing it over. It lay limp over his arm.

"Here. Now _let go_."

When he didn't answer or move, she tried pulling again.

"Let go of my cloak!"

"No."

Ruby could feel her temper flare at his stubbornness. _God, he's like acting like an irritating child! _She grimaced, continuing to pull. She felt him pull back, bringing the fabric closer up his face and then inhale deeply.

"It smells like roses..."

Ruby froze - her hands mid air as they stopped tugging. Torchwick's face remained concealed behind her cloak as he raised it further up his face, his hand moving underneath that held a firm grip on the material. She could see him taking long slow breaths and sigh. The sight and action itself made her catch her breath.

_What am I feeling like this?_

The emptiness of her stomach forgotten, she felt her insides knot up. Her heart pounding at a considerably high rate that she could feel the quickening beats echo in her ears. Her fingers clutched her cloak tighter as she swallowed.

"_OW!_"

Torchwick jumped up, covering the left side of his face with his hand as he cursed. He tilted his head down at her in astonishment and she could feel that he was glaring as she gathered up her cloak behind her.

"_Why did you poke my eye?!"_

"I told you to let go." Ruby grinned as she moved away, trying to bind down her previous feelings of – _of something_. She hated to admit it, but she felt flustered all of a sudden.

Torchwick rubbed his eye before dropping his hand to stretch after his slumber. He hissed, recoiling from his bruises before coughing. "You're a piece, you know that Red?" He cleared his throat and sighed before sitting back against the wall. "I would have asked if you were OK, but I fear for the safety of my other eye."

_Good thinking_, Ruby thought. Yet she couldn't help but feel somewhat touched which was rather alarming considering that this was Torchwick. She proceeded to ignore him and stood up but staggered when the overwhelming feeling of dizziness and fatigue wiped out the strength in her legs. She caught herself just before she toppled over, standing up straight. Her whole body ached.

"And I don't dare tread on the nightmare path..."

Ruby stiffened, keeping her back to him as she faced the bars. There was no way she could handle him asking about her nightmare episode. Just what does he think of her now? Did he think of her as weak?

_Why does it matter? What do I care of what he thinks about me? _

She wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted out of this cell. She needed out.

"We should sleep like this more often. I do say, I welcome the warmth," Torchwick muttered from behind her.

She jerked round with wide eyes. "_I-Idiot!_ Like hell I'd let that happen again!"

Torchwick chuckled, tilting his head to one side so his bangs brushed against his nose. "Come now, why do you look so flustered? Are you _embarrassed?_"

She didn't like the taunting tone of his voice, teasing her. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried to keep her cool. She turned her face away, keeping her nose up high. "Huh, you wish."

He laughed again followed by a choking cough.

"It only makes sense, we're sharing body heat to survive the cold!"

"You survived for over a year in this cell by yourself, if you could live through that then a little cold won't kill you," Ruby huffed, crossing her arms, suddenly feeling the chill sink into her skin.

Torchwick rolled his eyes and sighed. "How cruel Red, I thought you wanted to be friends."

"I would rather eat Grimm vomit."

"That's a rather _grimm _image." She turned to look at him grinning. "Get it? _Grimm _image, ha ha ha!"

Ruby stared at him in complete awe.

He stopped laughing when he caught wind of the look on her face. "Oh come on, you have to admit that was a good one."

"That was tragic."

"Be still my breaking heart," he mocked a hurt expression, clutching his chest. "No one appreciates good talent anymore."

Ruby could feel the hairs at the back of her neck shiver, like someone had just blown across the skin there. The tingly feelings of warmth returned and soon enough, she found herself smiling. Watching Torchwick's lousy acting and childlike behaviour made her forget all the negativity she had faced and focus on something else entirely. _Again_, she thought, biting her lower lip.

"Couldn't keep up the poker face for too long I see," Torchwick said, smirking as he caught her smile.

It vanished at once and she turned away from his view, ignoring the erratic beating of her heart at the same time. She hated how he always managed to shatter her ice cold composure, making her feel almost _normal _again. Like the old Ruby. But that Ruby was gone. Gone the moment she lost Blake.

Her arms dropped by her side, limply. Would it haunt her like this forever? Those short moments of freedom she had felt from all her burdens - when she laughed at Torchwick's annoying statements and attempts to make a joke, she hated to think it, but she was grateful for them. Though the guilt piled on subsequently, she cherished those short-lived seconds of happiness.

What did she sound like? She shook her head momentarily.

"Sitting around isn't doing us any favours." She walked towards the bars, grasping a hold of the cold metal laced with dust. "We need to find some form of method to get out of here. It would help if you actually told me what this great secret is that you're harbouring."

She could hear him behind her, scoffing. "No game, Red. That's my trump card."

She tightened her grip on the bars, feeling it dig into her skin. "Then use it! You've been trapped here for what, two years? Are you really going to wait until you die from malnutrition or until you're beaten to a pulp?"

There was silence. She yearned to turn around but she couldn't face him, not yet. She felt so angry, so _done _with waiting around and dealing with Torchwick's stubbornness to act. Why wasn't he _trying? _He held the winning card in this game, he could change things if only she knew what Cinder was keeping from them. And sure enough, he was a loose end that Cinder needed to tie up, right?

Ruby hesitated, turning her head to the side. She had asked him why he was here... but it never occurred to her that she didn't inquire the detailed explanation as to _why_. Sure he was captured and was a liability to Cinder, then surely it would make sense to erase the problem, right? So what was Cinder waiting for?

She forced herself to keep from turning to face him and eye him with suspicion.

_Why is Cinder really keeping him here? Just what is Torchwick hiding?_

"Hey," she called back.

She heard a grumble in response. At least he was listening.

"Where were you taken before?"

"What are you talking about kid?" he replied, his words came out rather sluggish.

"When they gave us our food. They took you somewhere, and when you came back you were-"

She stopped. To continue made her feel queasy on recalling the moment he was thrown back inside the cell with bruises and cuts, like whatever remained of his sorry life had been sucked out of him. Perhaps deep down, she feared that it would also be her fate.

After a long pause she got a response.

"I'm tired."

Ruby jerked around, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Stop trying t-" She stalled, silencing her words. Before her, Torchwick was slouched against the wall, head leaning back almost like he was drowsy. Under the poor lighting she could see the paleness of his skin, the bruises on show like bad scars. But aside that, she was paying more attention to the way he was breathing. Laboured and heavy.

_What... What was wrong with him all of a sudden?_

"Torchwick?" she said steadily.

He peered out through a narrow slit of his eye, just briefly showing the green tint, but even then he frowned like he was fighting off a bad migraine.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ruby edged closer towards him. He had one leg spread out, the other curled up so he could rest his arm atop it. From his body language, he seemed completely frail like one breath of air could break him apart into pieces.

_Maybe he's just sleepy._

Yet deep in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't quite believe it. She brushed those feelings of doubt aside. It seemed he was aware of her change in tone and forced himself to look up, clearing his throat.

"What's with that face?" he smirked, his voice uneasy. "You look worried Red."

She didn't back away this time, instead ignoring his strategy to divert her attention. She wasn't worried. It was natural for her to question him, as any other person would do. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"You look like you're s-"

"I'm fine," he snapped. His sudden hostile tone made her flinch as he glared at her. Then with a defeated sigh he turned away and lay back down, facing the ceiling. He folded his arms behind his head, wincing slightly before closing his eyes.

He wasn't going to admit it, but he was obviously succumbing to the cold and it was affecting his health. It was only a matter of time until she would follow in the same path. She looked around the cell, taking in the dingy walls and darkness that threatened to swallow them whole, the confinement she had been placed in and was doomed to die in if she didn't find a way out soon.

Her eyes stopped and lingered on her water bottle, just beside the thin mattress that carried her precious last drops of water. She could feel her thirst and her need to satiate it as she licked her lips to moisten them. Just staring at the clear plastic bottle was a painful reminder of her helplessness. She clenched her fists, mentally making up her mind on what to do. She strode over towards Torchwick and picked up her bottle of water.

For a moment she contemplated on whether this was the right choice, whether it was her _only _choice. There was no room for doubt.

She gripped the bottle before kneeling down to drop the bottle by Torchwick's head, immediately attracting his attention as he opened his eyes in alarm. His eye trailed to the bottle she had placed beside him making him arch an eyebrow before looking up at her in confusion.

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her gaze away, standing back up.

"I don't want to owe you any favours," she said quickly.

She could feel his eyes on her, burning a hole through her. Before she could hear him respond, she marched back over to the bars, staring out into the pitch blackness. Up ahead was the entrance, a clear route of which could carry echoes, or in this case, her words. She gripped the bars once more with both hands and took a deep breath.

"_HEY_!"

_Damn, that burned her throat. _She tried to clear it but she could still feel the raw scratchy feeling of the arid flesh inside that screamed for water. She wouldn't give up now. She heard movement behind her and Torchwick's sudden voice.

"Oy, Red, what do you think you're doing?"

She ignored him and took another breath. "_I'M TALKING TO YOU SNIVELLING RODENTS UP THERE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!_" she yelled with more enthusiasm.

Her words echoed through the silent dungeon, wafting through the air and out the exit, exactly as she wanted. When she heard no sound of movement from the other end she sighed, gritting her teeth together in annoyance.

"Stop it. You're not helping anyone by using up your energy on them. Why are you even trying to get their attention?"

"That is none of your business," Ruby barked back at him.

A pause made her believe Torchwick was piecing everything together. She could just heart the clockwork ticking inside his crafty mind.

"You're actually considering taking up on Cinder's offer? _Are you insane?_" Torchwick hissed.

Ruby gripped the bars tighter still until she almost felt her skin break on her fingers. Insane or not, she made up her mind. But first of all, she needed to talk to Cinder.

The distant sound of footsteps cut off her trail of thoughts and she focused on the shadowed entrance up ahead. Clearly it wasn't Cinder, there was a lack of delicate _clinks _to these footsteps. She detected male from the loud and heavy steps that echoed through the hall but at the same time she could also hear the scrape of metal running against the stone floor. Her eyes narrowed sharply.

The shadows moved up ahead, the outline of someone's lean frame appeared. Ruby could just make the out stature of someone tall but they paused at the entrance, hidden by the darkness.

"I want to talk to Cinder," Ruby called out, giving a clear implication of what she wanted.

There was a moments silence before someone spoke.

"Oh?"

Ruby grimaced. _She knew that voice._ In truth, he was the last person she expected to as she was about to think his name, he walked out into plain sight with a grin on his face. Those cold slate eyes of his watched her in amusement.

"And why should Cinder waste her time on an infantile little girl?"

Ruby glared at Mercury, trying to fit him in the persona he was currently playing. Was this really the same person she had befriended back at Beacon? The same guy who had impressed her with his skilled combat that time he challenged Pyrrha to a duel? The very same Mercury that had aided them in their battles against the Grimm?

_No, that was just as act._

_But was his friendship just an act?_

She could feel her conflicting thoughts and memories cloud her judgment. He watched her like she was a lab rat trapped within a cage, powerless and weak. He stood tall and proud, arms folded across his chest, clearly enjoying himself in seeing her helpless.

"You were once friendly with this _infantile little girl_." Ruby sneered his words. She watched him furrow his brows then laugh, clutching his side. The sight of which somehow made her feel a little disheartened.

"You, are, _hilarious!_" He spluttered out between laughs. He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye as he straightened up to smirk. "Can I just say, pretending to be your friend was the most irritating and excruciating process I ever had to go through? _Man_, I couldn't wait for the charade to be over and done with."

Something struck Ruby inside, like a knife being twisted inside of her chest and refusing to come out. She drew in a quiet breath.

Mercury rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, it's kinda cute how you actually believed it all."

"I hate you."

Mercury tilted his head down, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. "Do you _really_?"

Ruby chose to release a smirk then. "With every fibre of my being."

The look of Mercury's face was enough to satisfy her for now, his smile forced and tight. She could tell he was eager to counterattack but something was stopping him. Instead he shrugged mindlessly.

"Take me to Cinder," she demanded.

Mercury clicked his tongue at her, waving a finger before him. "You don't give the orders around here."

"No, but I'm sure Cinder will be delighted when she comes to find out that one of her loyal subjects came in between her plans. I like to think I hold some importance here, don't you?"

She was toying with him, just as he did with her and as a result she had never felt more powerful. Such satisfaction came from having the superiority over one of Cinder's own. And she knew it chewed away at Mercury's patience because he dropped both arms by his sides and gritted his teeth. His eyes narrowed into two sharp slits, as if spewing venom. Then all of a sudden, he broke out a smile and straightened up.

"Oh I _see_. You're trying to pry out information from me, aren't you?" He tutted. "How fiendish!"

Ruby frowned. This was taking too long.

"Let's cut the idle chatter, I want to speak to Cinder about our terms," she repeated, a little more sternly this time.

Movement from behind her made her startle a little and look back. She watched as Torchwick eased himself onto his knees, using the wall as support before standing up, one leg at a time. A small ache rose in her chest, watching him struggle.

"She's has no idea what she's saying, don't listen to her."

Ruby clamped her mouth shut and turned back round to face Mercury who was indeed, watching the display taking place behind her too. A grave expression overtook his features, his eyes darkening to an extent that even made Ruby shiver a little. He was looking past her, to the thief behind.

"Stay out of this Torchwick, it doesn't concern you," Ruby hissed.

"You're not thinking straight. Don't do something stupid on the account of the lies Cinder has fed you."

"I said stay out of this."

"_Damn it Red!_" He barked. "Listen to me when I say that by accepting her offer, not only will you be signing over a death warrant but the people you care about so much? You guarantee their deaths too. This is what Cinder _wants_!"

His tone was almost desperate, surprising Ruby in the process. His defensive manner was so persuasive, she was almost ready to give in and admit he was right in what he was saying but she couldn't. Not when he was not willing to cooperate. He left her with no choice.

She locked eyes with Mercury, who seemed a little irritated watching them argue, ignoring Torchwick's protests.

"Open the gate."

Mercury hesitated for a brief moment before snapping his fingers, the action that immediately brought in two guard's that must have hung back on his command. They shuffled in, the sound of chains chiming indicating they were prepared with her cuffs that would bind her, preventing her from escape. Not that she would be able to. She envisaged her chances of a clean getaway to be low. Not to mention Cinder still had her weapon. _And that serum..._

She stepped back as one of the Faunus guard moved to unlock the gate.

"_Red_," Torchwick said warningly.

She ignored him, keeping her face blank.

The latch clicked and the high pitched screech of the gate opening made her recoil. Just as she was about to take a step forward, she felt a strong hold around her wrist, keeping her back. She jerked, looking round to see a gloved hand followed by a pale arm with the alarming bruises. Her eyes trailed up to meet the slanted green pair, a sense of pleading swimming within them.

"Don't fall into her trap," he warned, clutching on tighter.

"Give it a rest old man, she clearly knows what she's doing," Mercury retorted.

Torchwick briefly broke eye contact with Ruby for a moment, looking over her shoulder with a look of annoyance.

"Do you mind? Prison buddy's trying to have a conversation here."

Ruby blinked, still a little shaken by Torchwick's dramatic actions. He turned back to her, the 'serious' expression now back on his face, a look that captured all her attention.

"Let go of my hand, Torchwick."

"Not until you listen."

Ruby grimaced. "This is my decision, not yours! You have no right to tell me what to d- _Hey!_"

She was cut off when she was suddenly pulled forwards, almost clashing against his tall physique but managed to balance herself before she did. But again, she was now within close proximity of his cinnamon scented body that she could almost feel the crackle of the intense air that surrounded him. She swallowed as he brought his head down, the serious look never leaving his face as he eased down to her level.

On instinct, she inched her face back and opened her mouth to protest at his sudden actions that made her heart stammer. He brought his face right up to her ear, still clutching her wrist at his chest as he whispered words into her ear.

His breath tickled the tips of her hair and the exposed skin at her ear, making her shiver. It took a little effort to concentrate on the words he was speaking quietly into her ear, words she soon digested and narrowed her eyes in confusion. When he pulled back, she stared at him in questioning, seeking answers within those cloaked eyes and mastermind brain that seemed to be filled with secrets.

"W-"

The hold on her wrist tightened, silencing her but at the same time, she felt another grip on her other hand as she was pulled back through the opening harshly, forcing Torchwick to lose grip. The gate was slammed shut and locked, Mercury holding the keys.

"You're wasting my time," he said with a low voice. Ruby noticed the stiffness in his shoulders and the firm lock of his jaws as he spat the words through gritted teeth. "Sorry old man, guess you're back to square one. You can keep yourself company, right? Have fun!"

Ruby looked helplessly over Mercury's shoulder, through the bars that now trapped the thief alone who remained standing – the hand that held her wrist still uncurled. As the guards attached the cuffs around her ankles and wrists, she kept her gaze up.

_What did he mean?_

"Don't be a fool, kid," Torchwick told her as the last word.

She wished she was telepathic at the very moment, because Torchwick's earlier whispers didn't make an ounce of sense to her. Both Mercury and Torchwick exchanged bitter glances, Torchwick simply bowing his head with a grin to him before slouching off back into the corner and lying back down.

Mercury turned to face her promptly, a smile playing on his lips yet she could see the irritation still lingering.

"Shall we?" he proffered a hand to her as if asking her for a dance, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to take it even if she wanted to.

She glared at him in disgust.

He pouted. "You're no fun." He chuckled briefly before standing up straight and brushing past her to lead the way out of the frozen dungeons.

With a final glance back at Torchwick, Ruby composed herself and swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat before shuffling after Mercury.

* * *

The scenery changed as Ruby trekked along behind Mercury, the guards trailing behind closely as they walked up series of stairs and through the twisting tunnels and hallways of Cinder's lair. Once more, Ruby attempted to form a strategy to memorise the blueprint layout of the quarters. And once more, it was near to impossible. She kept focus on Mercury who hadn't looked back once on their short journey.

Even now, the atmosphere between them was tense, heavy even. Mercury seemed to be a foul mood though he was trying his best not to show it.

Soon enough, they entered a brightly lit hallway that burned Ruby's eyes as they tried to readjust to the familiar feeling of light after a decade of darkness in the cell. She rubbed at her eyes, the movement causing the guard to call out a sharp _oi _to ask what she was doing.

Still Mercury didn't turn back round. Why was she expecting him to in the first place?

"Mercury! What the hell are you doing?!" A loud sharp voice entered the fray, echoing through the empty hall as Emerald charged up towards them from the other end. Her red eyes ablaze, trying to figure out why her partner seemed to be hauling the prisoner behind him. She paused just in front of them as they stalled. Emerald shot Ruby a quick glare before turning sights on Mercury. "What is _she _doing out of her cage?! Cinder is going to _kill you _when she finds out."

"Relax," he chuckled in response. "I'm bringing her to Cinder. Looks like the Little Red Riding Hood had a change of heart."

Emerald raised a brow, glancing back at Ruby with scrutinising eyes. She narrowed them.

"I don't believe her."

"Yeah, me neither. We'll let Cinder take care of it - dealing with the brat is tiring." And to prove it, he yawned and stretched. Ruby winced. "Where is Cinder anyway?" He enquired, looking round as if the witch would appear out of thin air.

Ruby tapered her eyes at Emerald who refused to stop glowering at her. Suspicion was all that was on her mind, that much was obvious. As soon as Mercury asked for the whereabouts of Cinder, Emerald broke eye contact and looked shiftily to and fro between the two of them.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" Mercury mocked, waving a hand in front of Emerald's wavering face. She eased back and scowled at Mercury, swatting his hand away.

"She's busy," Emerald said quietly, casting a fleeting glance at Ruby.

_She's hiding something_, Ruby thought. Cinder was obviously in the process of her next cunning scheme and Emerald was refusing to reveal anything before her. That was the only explanation.

"Well, tell her she has to be _un_-busy because we have a situation," Mercury groaned.

"She's..." Emerald hesitated, her eyes still shifting back and forth from Ruby to Mercury who now caught wind of Emerald's hesitance and had come to an understanding. His face dropped and turned serious. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll take her to Cinder's chambers. Make sure you let her know."

Emerald struck out an arm, blocking Mercury's path to advance down the hallway.

"_Are you stupid?! _Take her round the other way!" she said hastily, almost like she was... afraid.

Ruby watched her gestures and body language, the defensive stature and her state of flux as she blocked their pathway. Ruby edged her head closer, round Emerald to look down the hallway. Down the hall it seemed to be filled with a series of doors, leading to a dead end on the other side. Or possibly an L shaped corridor. The doors were heavily guarded which made things even more suspicious.

Something was down there. Something they didn't want her to see.

_Was Cinder down there? Or in one of these rooms?_

Ruby remembered what Torchwick had whispered into her ear earlier.

_Perhaps... one of these rooms..._

"That is an awfully long journey Emerald. Hey, I got an idea. How about _you _take her?"

She scoffed in response before walking away, keeping her back to them.

"It was your idea to go down to the dungeon, you reap what you sow Mercury."

Mercury groaned. "I'll give you my pudding for a week!"

She indicated a farewell by waving one hand up without looking back as she disappeared down the hall and into one of the rooms. Ruby kept a mental note of the door before she was shoved back round to walk back the way she was brought.

She heard Mercury curse before shooting her a dark look. He slid his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes as he barged past her.

"Come on."

* * *

"Nice to see you _are _friendly with some people."

She didn't know what made her say it, perhaps the feeling of betrayal got the better of her and it slipped out. Truthfully, she couldn't care less anymore but once they entered Cinder's room, closing the door behind them, she was immediately reminded of his banter with Emerald and felt the old wounds reopen inside of her - like a hidden yearning of wanting to be acknowledged by Mercury. Perhaps she was still looking for holes, anything to tell her that Mercury's and Emerald's pretence back at Beacon wasn't just a facade.

_Why am I still hoping? They proved who their loyalty belonged to when Beacon was attacked. And yet... I still don't want to believe it. Why?_

She pondered on her own thoughts whilst waiting for an answer from Mercury.

"Are you jealous?" Mercury implied, tilting his head.

He was leaning back against Cinder's desk, pin neat as ever without an item out of place. Ruby's eyes lingered over the small boxes and papers, assuming they were maps and blueprints, wondering where she could possibly hide a valuable object. The room felt the same with it's closed off and unwelcome atmosphere. How long ago was it since she was last in here? She lost track of time.

"Nope," Ruby said, making a popping sound with the p.

It earned a smirk. Mercury crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels, his boots lightly scraping the floor.

"You shouldn't lie to me."

Ruby paused, before looking around the room and turning back to face him.

"Why?"

Mercury arched a brow. "Why what? You're going to have to be a little more specific little girl."

"Why are you with Cinder?"

He said nothing and Ruby noticed how his eyes darkened although he was still smiling.

"Because it's more fun."

_Liar_.

Ruby shifted in her seat. She had been forced into the chair, her hands and legs still bound together but they were alone in the room with the guards at their posts just outside the door. Cinder yet to arrive but Ruby was desperate to get some answers, perhaps if she was lucky she might just be able to dig something out of Mercury. But he wasn't stupid, she knew that.

"It's not going to work," his voice broke her out of her trance. She looked up to see him looking smug, waiting for an answer. "The look on your face tells me you're trying to guilt-trip me. Aren't you a little minx?"

Ruby's heartbeat quickened but she did well to keep her face blank. _There would be no way to turn him against Cinder._

"You see, this is why I'm suspicious," he exclaimed, pushing himself off the desk and now slowly walking towards her. "You don't intend to be loyal to Cinder even if you do agree to her terms, so why waste time? I should throw you back into the cell."

"So why don't you?"

He stopped just before her, looking down at her like she was a real lab rat.

"Because I want Cinder to see what she fails to see - a pathetic little girl capable of nothing..."

Ruby bit the insides of her cheek, glowering. She hated to let him have the upper hand, to toy with her and mess with her head but speaking up against him now would prove to be useless.

"You once said I could be capable of anything," she murmured under her breath.

Mercury laughed. "And you believed it?"

Ruby watched him intently, feeling her gaze soften. "I would have believed anything you said."

Something seemed to affect him once she blurted out those words, because he instantly recoiled like she had just slapped him and his smile faded - in place he straightened up and stared at her in surprise. A look of uncertainty drew over his face, his lips twitching like he wanted to speak but the words were trapped in his throat.

Then he looked angry, at himself. He growled under his breath and turned his head away before walking past her.

"Things were better when we were on the same side and you know it."

"_Shut up!_" he snarled, his voice shaking slightly.

Ruby glanced back over her shoulder to see him hovering by the door with his back to her. His fingers clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"She's just using you to get what she wants, and when she does, she'll throw you out and turn her back on you just like she's done to Torchwick."

"Torchwick was a traitor."

"Cinder was the traitor! She sent him to that warehouse to kill him."

"You know _nothing!_" Mercury snapped angrily.

Ruby lowered her voice. "I know enough, enough to know that Torchwick had discovered her secret that she tried so hard to keep hidden. Something that clearly would foil her schemes if the information ever got into the wrong hands. It forced her to eliminate him so who says the same won't happen to you?"

That got his attention. He turned round with a befuddled expression. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby forced herself not to look surprised. It was just her theory, but she couldn't be surer that she was right even if she tried because Mercury's expression and curiosity right now was proof enough.

_He doesn't know. Mercury was just as in the dark as Torchwick had been!_

If that were the case then did that mean... Cinder's _entire army _was clueless as to what was happening behind the scenes? Why would she keep it from her most loyal subjects? _What was this secret she was hell bent on keeping hidden? If only she knew!_

Ruby smiled. "Looks like your master hasn't been completely truthful with you, has she?"

The look on Mercury's face was priceless, like child that had been stripped off their happiness. He looked worried more than anything, perhaps even a little anxious. Anxious about the possibility that his beloved leader was lying to him.

"Torchwick needed to be put down. To form a plan of attack against your leader-"

"Is that what Cinder told you?"

Mercury froze mid sentence, hanging off the edge. He furrowed his brows, slowly walking towards her before standing in front of her once more. She looked up at him.

"This manipulative act is boring me. Think again if you thought you could turn me against Cinder. I'll never doubt her," he exclaimed confidently. His hesitance still showed through in his eyes.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "But you already do, don't you?"

He slammed two fists on either arm of her chair, pinning her in the middle but she didn't flinch. Instead she kept a level head and blank face. He leaned towards her, staring directly into her eyes coldly. She could see it, a shroud of doubt lingering behind that face. She wanted to smile in victory.

"_You don't know me_," he spat. "Now shut up, you're getting on my nerves."

With that, he pushed off just as the room door flew open and the familiar _clinks _returned followed by the footsteps of another.

Ruby looked back to see Cinder walk in, stopping on seeing the sight of her comrade and her prisoner in a tense atmosphere. Her eyes shifted from one to the other, specifically at Mercury who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

"What's going on in here?" Cinder ordered. She administered Ruby's presence before adding, "Why have you brought the prisoner here?"

Instead of letting someone else speak in her place, Ruby opened her mouth.

"I wanted to talk with you. Is that a problem?"

Cinder raised her head up in surprise, before glancing at Mercury for a moment. Ruby noticed the way she was trying to assess his behaviour which seemed to be off-putting. Mercury avoided her gaze and simply exchanged knowing looks with Cinder before walking out of view. Cinder's sharp footsteps led her to take her spot in her seat behind the desk.

_Déjà vu._

"If you're here to waste my time Ruby, let me give you a fair warning that I will not be so lenient a second time." Her amber glowing eyes seemed brighter than ever, working in sync with her everlasting powers.

"What will I be required to do if I agree?" Ruby questioned, ignoring her warning.

Cinder smirked, placing both of her hands together and entwining the fingers. "Going straight to the point? I like that."

"Answer my question, Cinder."

"Watch your tongue, you don't give the orders here," Emerald called from behind her.

Cinder raised a hand to silence her. "It's fine Emerald. She's here to talk, so we shall talk." She turned to grin spitefully at Ruby. "First, I want to ask you something. Answer it honestly, and we can continue to discuss terms. I'll even sweeten the deal and add in a few clauses in your favour."

Ruby eased up. Did that mean she could ask for anything? This wasn't in her plan or how she thought things would go but perhaps... _Perhaps this could work..._

"All right, what's your question?"

Cinder's eyes flickered to the two traitors standing behind Ruby, signalling some form of unspoken scheme that was about to come into play. Ruby could feel her insides quake, anxiously waiting for what Cinder could possibly want to ask her. Terrified if it was anything related to the Resistance. She prepared herself.

Cinder eased her chin atop her hands, elbows on the table as she shrewdly smiled. The air became thick, heavier than it had been at the cell from the suspense. Ruby clamped her teeth together.

"Where is Ozpin, Ruby?"

Silence.

Ruby took in a sharp breath, her eyes widening in panic. Her heartbeat was pounding painfully against her ribcage, slowing her ability to breathe. Of all the questions... this wasn't the one she thought she would be asked. It seemed Cinder predicted her horror and chuckled darkly to herself as she waited for her answer. _But what answer could I give? _Ruby thought.

_Cinder was still on the hunt for Professor Ozpin, but why? What was the thing between them that left everyone else in questioning? What led to him abandoning them in their greatest time of need?_

"This is why you needed me," Ruby muttered, under her breath as she dropped her head down and allowed her hair to shadow her face. "You want to find Professor Ozpin... and you want me to tell you where he is."

A pause, followed by a short sound of movement coming from her desk.

"In simple terms, _yes,_" Cinder replied.

Ruby sucked in another sharp breath, gritting her teeth together. She looked up, locking eyes with Cinder before smirking.

"Can't help you there, friend."

Cinder's smile wiped off instantly, hands dropping flat on the desk. The arch of her brow indicating that she was in no mood to play along.

"Need I remind you on what's at stake here?"

Ruby shrugged nonchalantly. "You imprisoned the wrong person."

Cinder glared. "Where is Ozpin?"

"You tell me." Ruby refused to break eye contact, confidently keeping her gaze straight. Cinder seemed to analyse her, trying to decide on whether or not to believe her. "We can continue to have this conversation Cinder, but I'll tell you now that you it will only lead to disappointment."

The lamp on her desk suddenly shot up in flames, the glass smashing and diminishing the light at the same time. The small glass fragments showered all over the surface of her desk and a few dropped to the ground like dew drops. Ruby looked down at them before looking up. Cinder's markings were glowing just as brightly as her eyes, the flame within them ignited. Cinder's rage had been fuelled.

"Cinder, do you want us to step in?" Ruby heard Mercury ask from behind. Her face fell slightly but didn't look back.

Cinder raised her head up high, giving a surly look at Ruby. She huffed before breaking out a content smile. She eased back into her seat, resting a hand on each armrest.

"Tell me something Ruby. How close were you to the old Professor?"

Ruby frowned. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Cinder tapped her fingers on her armrest impatiently, like counting down towards something. Something that wouldn't be pretty, Ruby had decided.

"I know for a fact that you were something... _special_, to Ozpin." She continued to leer, poking around for an answer that Ruby didn't have. "He trusted you more than he trusted anyone. Like you were his own daughter." Ruby waited as Cinder paused. "So if anyone would know anything about the Professor, it would be _you_."

Ruby snorted. In fact, she took advantage and had a full out laugh, enjoying the moment. She could hear a murmur of '_why that little..._' come from behind her but she ignored it and sighed with satisfaction as she met Cinder's gaze to see her looking severely displeased.

"Sorry to thwart your plans, but I'm just as in the dark as you are," she said proudly, smiling happily. She enjoyed the scowl that crossed Cinder's face as she narrowed her eyes warily.

"I'm having trouble in trusting you."

Ruby scoffed. "That's no surprise. You clearly don't even trust your own comrades."

Another piercing silence and Ruby knew she had crossed the line because the grim look on Cinder's face said it all. She stiffened as if she had just been cursed, but her eyes hastily glanced to the people standing behind Ruby. Namely Mercury and Emerald and Ruby knew they were exchanging questioning glances. Ruby considered taking the risk and really pushing Cinder to the edge.

She looked back to see Emerald glaring at her but Mercury looked between worlds. _Doubt_, Ruby thought grinning inwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, has she forgotten to tell you her secret too?" Ruby feigned innocence, watching as Emerald blinked exasperatedly, her eyes flickering to Cinder with slight suspicion. Mercury looked pale, clearly watching Cinder for answers to clear his own doubt.

"Cinder, what is she talking about?" Emerald asked, her voice uncertain.

Ruby turned back round to see Cinder fuming silently but did her best to keep calm. She hadn't been expecting it and was caught off guard which pleased Ruby. _Now things will start to get interesting._

"You see, I had a friendly chat with Torchwick," she informed openly, keeping her eyes on Cinder and watching as the blood left her face. But before she could breathe another syllable, she felt a burning sensation around her neck cutting off her vocal chords and airways.

Cinder had a hand raised, her markings alight as she formed glyphs around Ruby's throat, squeezing the binding marks tighter so she could barely breathe. Ruby's bound hands flew to her throat only to find nothing. She began to choke and splutter. _It's burning. _

"I was willing to look past your unwillingness to cooperate," Cinder hissed, the glyphs closing in tighter. "But you continue to try my patience. This conversation is over. I think you need to cool down."

Ruby clutched her throat, feeling the heat sink in and tear away at her exposed neck and worse, she couldn't pull away whatever was eating away at her neck. Cinder's powers continued to prove to be superior once more and the situation was a painful reminder of how Blake died, surrounded by these very glyphs of torture and squeezing in tighter and tighter... until nothing was left. Fear clutched her heart, consuming it in its entirety.

Cinder clicked her fingers and the room door swung open followed by the hurried footsteps of her guards. Ruby writhed in her seat, desperate for a chance to escape but her throat was on fire, she was screaming wishing for it to stop.

"Bind her," Cinder ordered.

Ruby's eyes flew open in between her struggles just as someone tied a piece of cloth around her mouth. She was pulled out from her chair, hands grappling her upper arms so tight she could feel her bones quiver beneath her bruised skin. Her field of vision was blinded as a black cloth was tied around her eyes, a knot tied at the back of her head. Now she was panicking, feeling her breathing hitch as she tried to scream but failed.

Her body was then tied down by what she felt was rope, stopping her from raising her arms as they were pinned to her sides. Her knees were next, bound tightly so she would fall over if she tried to walk.

The burning stopped and Ruby almost cried in relief, inhaling as much oxygen as she could through her nose. But before she could even get comfortable, she was lifted up, a pair of hands under her arms and another pair at her legs. The ground left her feet as her body helplessly was dragged out of the room.

"It'll only get worse if you keep struggling," she heard Mercury's stiff tone warn her.

Still, she refused to give up and made it as difficult as she could for them, trying to find an opening to roll out of their grasp.

_Where are they taking me?_

She could only keep her ears opened, her sight now temporarily inactive. Her pulse was racing, her throat dry and still feeling the after-effects of Cinder's power. Her body swayed as they finally came to a halt. Where? She had no idea. She could only follow the sounds of Cinder's glass heels clashing with the ground as she followed in behind them.

"Drop her in."

Ruby stiffened in horror.

With a wave of strength, her body was swung then thrown forwards like a corpse and all the while Ruby screamed, squeezing her eyelids shut tight, waiting for the impact of pain.

But instead of pain, she felt cold. Wet.

_Water?_

She froze.

_Water. Oh my dust... she's going to drown me!_

Ruby could feel the iciness of the water seep through her clothing, prickling her skin like little shards of glass as her body slowly sunk in the never-ending water. She could feel her ears clog up and disable her hearing with bubbles escaping through her mouth. Her lungs wouldn't hold for long, she needed to breathe. Ruby stopped moving, in hopes she would float but the weight of her clothing and the chains were stopping her from rising and instead were dragging her down even further.

_Not yet... please, not yet. I need to save Yang. I need to see everyone and apologise. I need to find Ozpin! _Ruby screamed in her mind, praying to anyone who could hear her pleas. She didn't want to die yet. She was petrified of dying. She feared death, of what it could take away from her. She had always wanted to die on the battlefield, fighting for what was right.

_Not like this._

And like someone had heard her prayers, she felt something tug her cloak, pulling her up. Water eased its way into her mouth as she swallowed a mouthful, registering the salty taste of it, hating to wonder whether it was plagued with Grimm toxins.

Her head broke the surface of the water, some form of claw held her up by her collar. Water dripped off of her body as she choked, trying to take in air. Her lungs burned. Her body shuddered from the cold water.

She felt heavy, bloated and sore and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few days and forget everything. The weight of everything soon became too much and darkness engulfed her mind wholly. She fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Ruby..._

_Wake up Ruby..._

_You need to come back, I'm still waiting..._

_Wake up..._

"_Wake up!_"

Ruby's eyes slid open, blinking profusely as the dark spots in her vision blurred her view. The first thing she felt was the instant feel of _cold_.

_It's so cold... Am I dead? _She thought to herself.

She looked around, feeling aches in the back of her head. Wherever she was, it was dark and her body was shivering violently. She felt damp, her clothing soaked and chilling her to the bone. As the room came into focus she noticed someone looking over her.

Bright orange bangs, pale skin and tall. He was mumbling something that she couldn't hear. Her head pounded and her muscles hurt when she tried to move. Something light brushed across her cheek, making her skin spike with goosebumps.

"You're frozen solid... Damn it all," he cursed. "Red? Hey, kid, hold on."

Ruby opened her stiff lips, they felt numb and all that escaped her mouth was a shaky breath and scratchy voice.

"T-T-Torch-"

"_Sh_. Don't speak just yet. Bloody 'eck, what the hell were you thinking?!" He shook his head at her.

She was back in the cell. Thrown back in after... _That's right_, she thought. She was drowning, right after her encounter with Cinder. She felt like she was dying. The way death held her in his grasp, she really thought that was it. Relief filled her within and she could feel tears wanting to escape her eyes but she was too cold.

Something was draped over her. The blanket but even then, she was quaking like her body was being consumed by the arctic air. She had no energy to spare, merely able to move her head around.

The halls were empty. There was no one else here but them. She must have been thrown back in to die in the frosty chills of the dungeons.

"We're alone. I was sure they were throwing in your dead body when I saw them come in. Damn near gave me a good scare that did!"

Ruby's senses were far too dulled to even register what Torchwick was saying and she coughed, watching as her breath fogged up in front of her.

_So... cold..._

_Let me sleep..._

She felt something shake her making her groan as it set off the aches in her body.

"Don't fall asleep on me! This is what happens when you _don't listen_. Tch, at this rate you'll die from hypothermia. _Those bastards..._"

Ruby forced to keep her eyes open, now a little more aware. She turned her head towards Torchwick, noticing the edgy behaviour and the frantic way his eyes watched over her and frowning as if he was thinking hard about something. The green of his eyes, though dark, she knew they were there.

She heard him sigh deeply.

"All right Red, unless you want to die from hypothermia, you're going to have to remove your clothes."

_What?! _She was conscious enough to grasp a hold of what he had just said. Her eyes shot open in horror. He rolled his eyes at her.

"For f- _I won't look OK?_ There's nothing you have that would be even remotely interesting to look at, and don't go getting ideas about anything. I'm only instructing you on what's best right now," he said with a furtive grin but even then she could see a faint look of awkwardness on his face.

Despite freezing to death, Ruby could feel the blood rush to her own face and the quickening of her heartbeat once more. If she could speak she would curse him and if she could move, she would hit him. But the very image of undressing had her cheeks on fire and she didn't care if she suffered from the cold all her life, if it meant not getting undressed in the same room as Torchwick.

He sighed again, now frowning at her. "Your clothes are soaked Red, you're not going to get any warmer if you don't. Use the blanket, and your cloak if you need to but if you don't act now then you'll die then you can really kiss the chance to save your friends goodbye."

_Save her friends..._

The flashing image of being stark naked, hidden by a mere blanket in front of a man she loathed made her shudder to the core. She shook her head recklessly.

"_N-N-N-No!_" she cried, followed by a chain of coughs.

Her teeth chattered to a point she felt like they would shatter. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, clamping her mouth shut. She would be fine. Whatever energy she had left, she forced it into her arms to lift herself up.

"Quit being stubborn kid, this isn't the time for being embarrassed!"

_What did he care about what happened to her anyway? _She thought bitterly, ignoring him as she continued to move slowly but surely. If he thought she was going to undress in front of him, he could think again. Even if he swore not to look. Her arms gave out as her strength died. She fell back, flat against the thin mattress beneath her.

Torchwick groaned in despair but she felt him shift closer towards her.

"I have another idea... but you're not gonna like it Red," he said half heartedly.

_Could it be any worse than his last one? _She thought but hated to think what it could be. Right now she was on the brink of losing it and succumbing to the darkness because the cold was biting away furiously. She was ready to curl up and let it consume her. Her body had shut down, even breathing hurt.

_Anything, just stop the cold, _she begged.

Then she felt two strong arms grasp a hold of her, pulling her arms up taking care to avoid her healing gash. Her neck sagged a little as her she struggled to keep her head straight as she was lifted. Her eyes met Torchwick's only briefly as he focused on pulling her up.

"What-t-t..." she stammered, trying to protest.

He ignored her and pulled her right against his chest, arms circling around her tiny form that pressed up against his large structure. Her cheek fell against his broad chest, the soft material of his t-shirt sparking some form of electricity as it brushed against her skin. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon made her head spin as she tried to pull back. He held on tighter.

"Will you stop that struggling? You're making this even more difficult than it already is!" he rebuked, sliding her body closer that she was practically on his lap.

Ruby ignored him and tried to pull back, her heart now furiously hammering against her chest that she was sure he could hear it. Feel it even. But her struggling stopped at an instance when she felt a warm sensation sink into her icy skin. Her cheek, once numb, felt like it had been placed upon an open fire. The arms surrounding her drew her in closer and this time, she didn't protest and on instinct her body yearned to reach closer towards this feeling of sudden heat.

_Where was it coming from? He's so warm..._

Alarm bells were ringing but Ruby didn't care, she was too enveloped in this euphoric feeling of warmth after a long slumber in the cold. Her hands reached up slowly to her face, placing them flat against his chest where the heat seemed to generate from.

_Actually, the heat was coming from everywhere._

"Jeez. Better?"

His voice rumbled beneath his chest, she could hear his vocal chords at work as he spoke but she was far too focused on the wonderful feeling of warmth. Right now she didn't care and inched closer, closing her eyes. The thudding of her heartbeat still fluid and quick, but less painful.

Her legs were curled up between his legs. She could feel the edge of his chin lightly brushing against the top of her head.

When her chattering teeth died down, she steadied her breathing, relaxing at long last.

"How..." she croaked.

She heard him chuckle throatily.

"Oh kid, you got a _lot _to learn about me," he said with evidence of a smile in his voice.

Ruby could feel life coming back into her muscles, her nerves awakening and senses return. She was aware of how wrong all this was... how it must have looked. The question as to why he was helping her so much was constantly echoing in her mind.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the distinct spicy scent and noticed how this time, she didn't flinch. _This was fine... for now._

"Semblance." She murmured into his chest when she felt the strength return to her vocal chords. "Generating heat... it's your semblance."

He laughed, shaking slightly. "I can do a lot more than produce heat, Red."

A thought crossed Ruby's mind. Her eyes opened as she frowned to herself but before she could even question him, he answered before her as he always seemed to do.

"I know what you're thinking. _Why on earth hasn't Torchwick used his semblance before? Complaining about the cold earlier? That lying scumbag!_" He mocked in a high pitched voice.

And though she should be annoyed by this, Ruby cracked a small amused smile.

_Again. He made me smile again. _She was shocked by this revelation and a little terrified for what it could mean. She shook her head free of the thoughts.

_He can produce heat huh? _She had learnt one thing new about Roman Torchwick, and strangely, she found herself wanting to know more about the mastered thief.

Then she remembered his whispered words and stiffened. He noticed it too.

"What now?" he said grumpily.

Ruby hesitated. "The key..."

Now he froze, listening in closely.

"...I think I know where it's being kept."

She felt his arms tighten as he contemplated on this new piece of information.

With a low voice, he replied. "Looks like things are starting to look up for us, Red."

* * *

**HOLY COW THAT WAS LONG. But let me know what you guys think! Especially about Torchwick's hinted semblance.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I took forever to update. I really needed a break from RWBY. When I heard Monty Oum passed away, it literally shattered me. I felt like part of me was ripped away and it led to crying for 2 weeks and guys, I NEVER cry over the death of someone I don't know. Celebrity or not. It's weird because I've never met him and yet his death affected me, and hundreds of other fans, so bad. He was too young and had so much more to give. He brought us RWBY, he breathed life into one of my favourite characters - Ren. He was such a huge inspiration to thousands and his work, animations and dancing is unrivaled. It breaks my heart that I'll never get to meet him. My prayers go out to his wife, family and friends because god knows what they must have gone through and are still going through. I could say so much more but I'll drag on forever.**

**So now, I want to dedicate this story and any future RWBY stories I create to Monty. Even if he can't read this - thank you for everything you have given us Monty. We'll miss you.**

**Okay guys, I'm a zombie right now from sleep deprivation so I won't list all reviewers, but you know who you are! Thank you SO MUCH for your continued support and I'll try to answer some of your questions in the next update!**

**HINT: IT'S MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO FAR AND OMG IT'S GONNA BE SO GOOD.**

**Theories are welcomed!**

**Okay bye. x**


	11. SHE'S ALIVE!

**WHAT'S THIS?**

**SHE'S ALIVE?!**

**Yes. Yes, she is. And she is so very very sorry. That's still unacceptable I know. Honest to God, I'm really trying not to make excuses here. There have been some HUGE changes in my life since my last update. Main change is - I have a new job. And this takes up pretty much 90% of my free time. I spend more time at work than I do being at home. I barely even see my family and friends! About 8% goes towards my commitment in writing reviews for book publishers - which also means giving up free time to read the books I am sent. I'm even behind on that! Free time is so hard to come by for me and I have barely touched my laptop/computer for anything other than work emails. I haven't even had the time to work on my own book manuscripts in months. It's heartbreaking.**

**I love my Rosewick fic. I think about it every day, I make up new ideas but I just never get the time to actually write them down. So here's what I'm hoping will happen:**

**Chapter 11 is almost ready. I am spending every spare second I have to work on it. Fire &amp; Thorns will NOT remain incomplete. Updates will just take a little while. I feel absolutely awful for making readers wait, I know it's hard but I'll make it up to you! I'm hoping to get some time off soon and I will attempt to post as many updates as I can during that period to make up for the gap.**

**The real question is, do you guys want me to carry on? I'll warn you now and say it will require a little patience (trust me, it's killing me too). I would completely understand if you wouldn't be able to wait for updates, but just let me know. Again, I am so sorry for not updating for so long (and for this update not being another chapter but it's coming!).**

**Because I'm such an awful person, I thought I'd treat you guys to a sneak peek of Chapter 11.**

**###**

She pulled back, her hands – now with more strength in them – pushed off against his chest, the cool air instantly attacking her skin making her shiver from the icicles that seemed to dig at her exposed flesh. She missed the warmth already. His arms refused to move and remained locked around her like they were frozen in their position. Ruby craned her neck up to see him open his eyes, now aware of her consciousness. She noticed a faint glow surrounding his form. Whether it was his aura or an effect from his semblance she had no idea.

"Hey," she called out softly, forcing her voice to remain steady. "What's wrong?"

Torchwick dropped his arms, resting his head back against the wall with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing, kid. I'm fine," he reassured although he didn't sound too sure. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

Ruby frowned, now sitting on her knees, ignoring the cold feeling of the rock hard ground beneath her.

"Stop trying to act all tough. The look on your face says it all – you're not fine at all so tell me, _ what is it_"

He made a sound of irritation, grumbling curses as he kept looking to the side, avoiding her gaze.

"You're sick."

The ends of Torchwick's lips quirked upwards. "So I've heard."

"No." Without thinking about the consequences, Ruby placed a palm flat over Torchwick's forehead, pushing his bangs aside as they brushed against her skin. "You're _sick_." Her hand immediately retracted as if she had touched a real flame. His skin, was quite literally on fire and it definitely wasn't his semblance. Whatever it was.

**###**

**Yup. That's all you getting.  
**

**I just want to say HOLY CRAP, the amount of positive feedback I am getting for my story is ASTOUNDING O_O I never once thought it would be this successful and that so many of you would like it and it just MAKES MY LIFE. Seriously, it's the best feeling ever and I want to thank each and every one of you who have written a review and taken the time to actually read the crap I write. An extra huge thank you and hugs to those who actually put up with my sh*t and poor updating skills. ALSO THERE IS WORD THAT MY STORY HAS BRANCHED TO TUMBLR. Like WHAAAT? People actually mention my work on places other than FanFiction? HOW.**

**I almost died. From happiness. That is seriously a huge achievement for me. Thanks so much everyone for your continued support and patience! I really love you all. Until next time!**

**...**

**By the way, the chapter is titled ****_A THORNY KISS._**

**... heh.**

**P.S. I hope you all had a great summer! Mine was meh, I could really do with a year off just to sleep.**


	12. A Thorny Kiss

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Did you really think I wouldn't update this Christmas? Hell naw. 3 months is an awfully long time... I fail at life. It's been a hectic 3 months as usual. National Novel Writing Month happened this November (which I totally won again) so November was a no-fan-fic-writing month for me. My brother got married so there was that and the chaos that came with it. FUDGING WORK. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter. Hope it's worth the wait! ENJOY. (Also we need to talk about RWBY V.3 at the end OMGGG)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**A Thorny Kiss**

* * *

_Everything is going to be OK._

_Yang... I'm coming. Please wait for me. _

_I feel a kind of warmth - a warmth I have never felt before. The feeling when the morning sunlight first hits your face and makes your skin tingle when you step outside - just like that. It's nice... I wish I could stay like this..._

Ruby's eyes flickered open upon hearing a sharp intake of breath, the soft padding beneath her face convulsing like it had fallen victim to a shock. It took a moment to realise she was still rested against Roman Torchwick, whose arms trapped her within, safely pressed up against his body.

_The heat... _

Ruby lifted her face slightly to look up, catching the line of Torchwick's jaw hovering just above her. The fading scar and bruise now clearly in focus which made her look away instantly to anywhere but at the ugly marks. She could see him grinding his teeth against each other, like he was working hard to keep himself from crying out. _The heat was slowly diminishing, like a candle's flame as it died out._

She should have jumped away, throwing herself as far back as possible. Her body was warm enough, no doubt she had dozed off at some point and he remained quiet, silently providing the warmth she needed to survive. This tender side to Torchwick alarmed her, made her feel uncomfortable. He was a combination of ice and fire. A blend of hot and cold. One moment, refusing to join hands, and the next he was ready to save her life. For a second time too.

Ruby could feel the steady beating of her heart began to pulsate, the silence of the cell echoing the beats of her ever-pounding heart. His arms were strong, holding her tight as if she would disappear if he let go.

_Why? _She asked him mentally, knowing very well that he couldn't hear her. Her eyes softened, moist now and tired.

His eyes were closed, his eyelashes visible from beneath his long bangs. There was perspiration beading up on his forehead and around his face as his breathing began to deepen, almost sounding laboured. That's when she chose to act.

She pulled back, her hands – now with more strength in them – pushed off against his chest, the cool air instantly attacking her skin making her shiver from the icicles that seemed to dig at her exposed flesh. She missed the warmth already. His arms refused to move and remained locked around her like clamps frozen in their position. Ruby craned her neck up to see him open his eyes, now aware of her consciousness. She noticed a faint orange tinted glow surrounding his form. Whether it was his aura or an effect from his semblance she had no idea.

"Hey," she called out softly, forcing her voice to remain steady. "What's wrong?"

Torchwick dropped his arms, resting his head back against the wall with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing, kid. I'm fine," he reassured although he didn't sound too sure. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

Ruby frowned, now sitting on her knees, ignoring the cold feeling of the rock hard ground beneath her.

"Stop trying to act all tough. The look on your face says it all – you're not fine at all so tell me, _what is it?_"

He made a sound of irritation, grumbling curses as he kept looking to the side, avoiding her gaze.

"You're sick."

The ends of Torchwick's lips quirked upwards. "So I've heard."

"No." Without thinking about the consequences, Ruby placed a palm flat over Torchwick's forehead, pushing his bangs aside as they brushed against her skin. "You're _sick_." Her hand immediately retracted as if she had touched a real flame. His skin, was quite literally on fire and it definitely wasn't his semblance. Whatever it was.

She frowned as he pulled away even further, almost in a desperate attempt to get away from her. He swiped a hand over his face with a soft sigh.

"It was no picnic keeping you warm, not to mention you absolutely soaked _me_ in the process." He glanced at her then, somewhat amused by this detail. "I'm not sick – I'm _drained_."

"Drained?"

Torchwick gave one nod before stretching out his arms and sitting up straight.

"Strength requires energy, no? You do the maths."

Ruby felt her stomach clench, her face paling from the realisation. "That's why you haven't been using your semblance to keep warm," she paused when she caught his eye. "It depletes your energy."

"I would clap for you in celebration but I'm kinda running low on the strength here."

"That's not funny," Ruby scowled. "We can't afford for you to be in this kind of state if we're ever going to get out of here."

"Which would be, oh... _never_."

Ruby sat up a little straighter. "We're going to get out of here."

They would. They _had_ to. As her mind began to slowly craft her future escape plan, she hadn't noticed Torchwick watching her for a good minute or two without breathing a single word. She blinked, suddenly feeling nervous at his titled gaze.

"W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice felt uneasy, deducted of its confidence under the watchful eye of her nemesis.

His face was void of any emotion, of his sardonic nature and devilish grins. He never looked more serious and as the seconds of complete silence passed, each and every moment felt prolonged and the intensity between them began to pile up high. Ruby felt her throat go clammy as she found herself unable to look away.

_Why isn't he saying anything?_

One corner of his lip curled up into a small smile, tired but a smile nonetheless. For once, Ruby was afraid to ask him what he was thinking.

"_We _are, are _we_?"

"You can stay here if-"

He cut her off mid sentence with a raised hand. "Hey kid, I kind of liking the sound of _we._ Jeez, did you have to ruin the moment?"

"There was no moment," Ruby said quickly, tearing her eyes away.

Her water bottle was still beside them, untouched. The faint memory of her offering the precious liquid to her nemesis seemed like a lifetime ago and she was surprised to see it still unscathed. With effort, she heaved herself up to stand, stretching her limbs out and feeling the dull aches and tightness of her muscles after the long slumber. She wasn't particularly fond of recalling the moment she had thought she was going to drown. It made her blood run cold to think Cinder wouldn't hesitate to instate her threats into her enemies with such brute force. Ruby would have to watch what she said in front of the volcanic queen.

The remaining drops of water sloshed inside the plastic bottle as she picked it up and studied it. Her mouth began to water, throat raw and dry. She could easily alleviate her thirst in a second but a nagging voice at the back of her mind reminded her of the person sitting behind her. How very unfortunate.

She sighed, clutching the plastic before turning around and held it out.

Torchwick stared at it blankly like she had just offered him a brick. He tilted his head up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I thought I'd just stand here and hold out the bottle to pass the time."

"Hey your sarcasm is getting pretty good! I must be rubbing off on you," he said with a wink.

Ruby rolled her eyes, ignoring the slight flutter she felt in her stomach. She shook the bottle making the water slosh inside against the plastic.

"Can you please take it already?" she pressed.

"As much I appreciate you asking me _so nicely_, I don't need it Red. You do."

"I don't need it."

"Then we both agree on something!"

Ruby glared, gritting her teeth in annoyance at his stubbornness.

Torchwick huffed out a sigh. "Look Red, don't forget that it was your carcass they were dragging here not too long ago. Now I don't need to know what that witch had done to you but it we're going to get out of here then I need you to keep your energy up. I won't have you passing out whilst trying to make our getaway."

"I won't pass out!" Ruby retorted, feeling offended. Despite everything that had happened, she still had the strength in her to obtain her vengeance. No mortal wounds or death threats would stop that. Her fingers tightened around the plastic until she could hear the crunch and crackle of it being crushed within her fist.

The red cloak hung limply behind her, still a little damp in areas but Ruby was grateful she didn't have to take it off completely.

Without warning, she threw the bottle in Torchwick's direction and grinned smugly when he caught it with some quick thinking. He didn't look too pleased with her. She ignored him and stared out their secluded cage, towards the dark and empty exit.

"Have you tried picking the lock?" she asked, staring at the small gap that was the root of their problems.

There was a pause.

"I am the most wanted fugitive – second to Cinder – with a record for being a mastered thief. You may wish to reword that question."

"Is it really necessary to always be so dramatic when you need to put your point across?" Ruby frowned. "A simple _yes _would have sufficed."

"But then that wouldn't be me." She turned her head to see him smirking at her with that cocky arrogance that radiated off of him. Though she hated to agree, a part of her was glad he was still the infuriating and overly dramatic crook he was. She tried not to smile.

The cell bars felt cool and sturdy as it always had whenever she clutched them. Even if she willed them to break she knew nothing would come of it but disappointment, and she wasn't fond of being electrocuted a second time. And with that, she remembered how she still hadn't asked Torchwick why he saved her in the first place.

Her stomach grumbled and she prayed Torchwick hadn't heard.

"I just need another opportunity to get out of this cell. There just has to be a way for me to go looking for that key and my weapon."

"_Our _weapons," Torchwick corrected. "That is if they're still intact..."

Ruby felt an anxious twisting inside her gut at the thought of seeing her beloved Crescent Rose destroyed. And if she was, then it would prove to be extremely difficult to find the utensils and materials to build a replacement. Products she no longer had access to in this world. She just prayed Torchwick was wrong.

"Cinder won't heed so easily for a third chance to sweet talk you into joining her."

Ruby shook her head, releasing her clamped hands from the bars and faced Torchwick who was casually picking at the unravelling threads on his gloves with his teeth. She didn't comment.

"My objective was to plant a seed."

Torchwick stopped mid-chew and blinked up at her. "Seed?"

Ruby tugged at the cuffs of her sleeves, thumbs smoothing over the patches of dirt on her hand.

"A seed of doubt," she added, looking up with a grin. "I think it was a success."

Torchwick sat dumbfounded, continuously blinking with half his gloved hand trapped in his mouth before slowly removing it. A satisfied and amused smile warmed his face, the green eye almost glowing with glee.

"Your habit of continuing to surprise me with each and every move may one day become my downfall."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You're caged within an indestructible cell, beaten and almost starved to death."

Torchwick flapped a hand. "Details details."

"Still, we need to figure out how we're going to get that key. It would help if you could tell me a bit more about the place." She crossed her arms, frowning at him displeasingly.

He groaned like she had just asked him to complete an impossible act.

"I don't exactly have a blueprint of the place, in fact I barely know where the toi-"

Ruby perked up, arms dropping by her sides. "What? What is it? Why did you stop?"

The hope began to build up in anticipation on seeing the look of Torchwick's face as the little clock in his mind began to tick and pieced together some form of new information into a beneficial plan.

"Bathroom breaks!" he blurted out suddenly.

Ruby gaped at him, trying to unearth the hidden meaning behind his words but failed. He noticed the annoyed look on her face and raised his palms up in surrender.

"Hear me out before you chastise me."

"I'm listening."

He dropped his hands. "Believe it or not, Cinder grants bathroom breaks. Something about not wanting to clear up my-"

"_I get it_. Move onto the point."

"Alright alright!" He took a deep breath. "Now, we have the usual royal escort and bindings but I reckon you could do something about that..."

His face lit up with a furtive expression, a knowing look in his eye as he implied his plan at her.

Ruby thought it through.

_Escorted and tied up..._

"A guard escort?" she questioned hesitantly.

Torchwick nodded. The side of his leg brushed against the water bottle he had placed down. He glanced at it momentarily, like he had forgotten it was there.

"No Cinder. No ex-pretend friends. Just a couple of animals to make sure you don't try to make a break for it."

"And you didn't think to mention this before?"

"Cut the wounded guy some slack, OK! _I forgot_."

"I'm guessing there was little success in the past with this plan of yours," Ruby interjected, unable to hide away her amused smile at the thought of the thief lord trying to escape whilst bound in chains.

_It's probably my imagination but I swear he just looked flustered_, she thought on seeing Torchwick turn his face away in a huff as he mumbled to himself.

And in an attempt to hide his emotions, he snatched the water bottle and unscrewed the cap before raising it to his lips, stopping just before the rim of the bottle brushed against them. He watched her from beneath the layer of his hair for a moment before holding out the bottle.

"Are you _sure _you don't want any?"

It took almost every ounce of her self-control to say yes, because she wanted nothing more than to snatch the bottle away and chug the last of the water. But she couldn't bring herself to say no and instead watched helplessly as Torchwick drained the bottle dry. Ruby felt a new void of emptiness open up side of her. It didn't even occur to her that he hadn't even thought twice about sharing the same water bottle.

_Now they had no water. And no food._

Ruby still felt slightly guilty knowing she had a larger meal but she had a feeling that would be the only time she would receive such a 'feast'. Her energy was depleting fast and if Torchwick believed she had the ability to break out of her bindings and somehow overwhelm the Faunus guards _and _make it out alive, then she had a huge task set out before her. She couldn't help but feel a little proud to think Torchwick even had faith in her to succeed.

_His opinion on you is not what's important, Ruby._

She shook her head and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them tight.

"What will you do when you get out of here?"

She was curious, as anyone would be. Torchwick would no longer be a part of Cinder's team of monsters but at the same time he was a fugitive that went MIA. Where would he go? What would he do? And why did a part of her hope that he would choose to fight against Cinder alongside the Resistance?

The question was similar to what he had asked her before but now that she knew she had a fighting chance to escape, she needed to know what would happen next. What would happen once they escaped?

She would go back to the Resistance of course, and track down the rumoured traitor who was roaming amongst her friends. _Near Yang._

"Who knows, maybe I'll offer my services to someone who would actually _pay me_ and not plan my demise behind my back." Torchwick seemed pleased with the idea.

Ruby groaned. "You never learn, do you? Has working for Cinder taught you nothing?"

Torchwick touched a finger to his chin, looking up as though he was considering her point.

"Hmm...yeah. It taught me I need to up my lock-picking skills and to be a better thief."

Ruby shook her head and puffed an irritated sigh, like she had expected as much.

"And you still won't tell me this great big secret," she added.

He looked at her with a fully satisfied smirk.

She narrowed her eyes sharply at him, hoping he felt the daggers she was shooting. "What do you intend to do?"

"Use it to my advantage against Cinder," he replied.

"Then why not _now? _This is so stupid! We could eas-"

"It isn't the right time."

Ruby stood up abruptly, fuming until she could just feel the steam coming out from her ears as her blood boiled.

"When _will _it be the right time Torchwick?" she snarled. "When you're buried three hundred feet below ground? Or when your frozen starved body is left rotting inside this cell? When it would no longer be of use to you to carry a secret that could have saved your life?"

Torchwick's lips formed a thin line as he stared at her with growing frustration. "You don't know what you're saying kid. Stop worrying about the things that don't concern you. You'll get out of here and I'll help you do that but _without _the aid of my trump card." He silenced her when she opened her mouth to protest. "And we _have _a plan, if you had forgotten. I trust that you can actually follow it?"

Ruby clamped her mouth shut, her temper slowly dying down. She pouted and pivoted away from him on her heel.

"O-Of course I can!"

"That's settled then! Now, was that so hard?" She could just sense the arrogance in his voice and chose to let it pass.

Ruby turned to face him once more, this time with a less seething expression.

"You still haven't told me what you're going to do after we get out. You can't be serious about jumping back into the world of crime."

He raised a brow, tilting his head to one side. "And if I am?"

Ruby shrugged, suddenly feeling anxious. Her eyes shifted from side to side, unable to look him in the eye.

"You could start afresh..."

"I'm a _wanted fugitive_, Red. Perhaps you have missed that minor detail."

"No," she answered, looking him in the eye. Her heart rate was beginning to climb. "The Resistance thinks you're dead. Everyone does!"

Torchwick shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That doesn't exactly help me, Red. The moment someone sees me, it's behind bars again. And despite being stuck here for so long, I'd rather _not _jump back into this situation again _thank you very much._"

"Can you be serious for one minute please?" Ruby pleaded with a groan as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"You know what? I'm actually not sure that I can..."

"_Torchwick._"

"Though I suppose I could try..."

Ruby clutched the edge of her cloak, suddenly nervous. Even the hairs at the back of her neck had stuck up. She chewed her lip before carefully wording her next question. Her heart was racing furiously beneath her clothing.

"This is not something I would ask lightly, especially to my enemy. But we're desperate and these are desperate times..."

Torchwick seemed to be listening as he hadn't made a sarcastic remark or laughed yet.

"We?"

Ruby clutched her cloak tighter until she felt like the small muscles in her hands would tear apart. Her face warmed as she used her mussed hair to hide her face. She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Have you ever considered... joining the Resistance?"

_There. I asked him. There's no going back now Ruby. _

She hated to ask, she hated the thought of joining hands with the man who had been the root of the apocalypse and the fall of Beacon. But it was true that they were desperate... and if Torchwick claimed to know something of great value, then keeping him within her sights could be the kick they needed to defeat Cinder once and for all. But would the Resistance be willing to accept a criminal to join their flanks? She wasn't sure.

There was still Mercury and Emerald to think about. Cinder's most loyal subjects. Feeling confident, Ruby knew there was a cloud of doubt lingering in Mercury's mind. And Emerald seemed baffled if not a little wary of their leader until Cinder had silenced her. It was a wonder Cinder hadn't killed her off completely. She wondered why that was. It was like the deal with her keeping Torchwick alive when he clearly knew something no one else did.

_So what is she waiting for? What does she want?_

She already ruled majority of Remnant. The Grimm bowed before her. She held control over their food and drink supplies and had armies at her disposal.

_There's something else. Something I'm missing._

Back in the chamber, Cinder admitted she wanted Professor Ozpin. But what could she possibly want with their professor? Whatever it was between them, Ruby had a feeling Torchwick knew about it. But it still didn't clear the question as to why she's kept him alive all this time even after attempting to wipe him off the map.

At long last, she willed herself to look at Torchwick, who had remained strangely quiet since she had asked. As her eyes met with his, she was almost thrown off balance to see him looking like a deer in the headlights. Ruby felt her pulse racing, the knots in her stomach tightening until she felt she couldn't breathe.

Why was she so nervous? Worried that he would say no? It would be best for her never to see him again wouldn't it?

"I _have _considered it..."

Ruby's eyes widened in alarm. Did she hear correct?

"Really?" she asked with the hope in her voice unmistakably there.

"Pshhh, _no_," Torchwick snorted. He broke out into a fit of laughter, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

Ruby felt her false hope come crashing back down on her. Her eyes clouded over as she turned away from him in rage. She shouldn't care whether or not he would be willing the join the Resistance but she was angry.

"We're all fighting against Cinder," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady despite her shaking fists.

"Listen Red, I'm willing to help you get out of here but that is as far as my allegiance will stretch. Like it or not, I'm a thief. I'm a _criminal_ and I always will be. I can never join your little band of freedom fighters."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm not asking you to stop being what you are. I'm not too fond of having you in our flanks and I'm going against everything I believe in by even asking you to join us." She took a deep breath. "But... we can't ignore the fact that with your knowledge and skills, we can find some way to defeat Cinder and get our world back."

Every word would have felt like a lie if it had been a completely different situation. But after her somewhat short stay trapped inside a cell with Roman Torchwick, she couldn't shake off the thoughts of him saving her life, of sacrificing his water and discreetly making her feel better in his own twisted way.

Torchwick snickered. "Our ideologies are very much different kid, it would never work out."

Ruby faced him to see him looking somewhat sober and willing to cooperate.

He brushed aside his bangs with a sigh. "Not to mention that small little detail about me being a wanted criminal and all... They'd arrest me on the spot."

"I'd defend you."

Ruby had no idea where _that _had come from. Was that even really her speaking? And clearly she had taken Torchwick by complete surprise because even he looked completely speechless like she was speaking in foreign tongue. His eye was wide and unbelieving.

The pounding of her heart was so loud in her eardrums that she was sure he could hear it. She wanted to cup her warm cheeks and will the heat to go away. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she clutched her elbow with one hand.

"N-Not in that s-sense... I mean, I would – just, I'd make them try to see the advantage... of having you on our side – and quit looking at me like that!"

_I sound like such a fool. Why am I so flustered? _She cursed herself for struggling to compose herself.

"Now this is something I thought I'd never see!" Torchwick's sudden reaction made her jump. She looked to see him grinning, his face almost glowing with amusement and surprise. "A Huntress willing to defend a wanted criminal? And it only took an apocalypse."

"I said I'm not defending you in that way!" Ruby yanked her hood over her head and sat down in a sulk with her head down. Her erratic heartbeat was not helping the situation. "Uch, you're so annoying."

She could hear him chuckle to himself and frowned. But the tension had somehow lifted leaving a casual atmosphere once more and she had forgotten all about her anger. This would take getting used to. But the weight on her shoulders eased off, her mind a little clearer and her courage a little more solid.

They had a plan.

One that would require her to be at her strongest because this would be the only chance she would get. If all failed and Cinder caught her before she could even begin to look for their weapons then she had no doubt that Cinder wouldn't hesitate to have them removed permanently.

Torchwick believed she was capable, and it was up to her to prove she was more than worthy for the job. Besides, it would be a good memory to rub in his face in the future after they escaped.

_Let it be known that Ruby Rose was at a level that even Roman Torchwick could not even touch._

She liked the sound of that.

"But seriously, the notion of me joining the Resistance? A little ridiculous and ironic isn't it?"

She did think it was bizarre. But that was exactly why she had asked in the first place. Cinder would never expect it and it would give the Resistance the boost they needed to win. It was satirical however, that quite possibly the fate of Remnant's redemption lied in Roman Torchwick.

"Professor Ozpin would have suggested the same..." she murmured under her breath. She looked up. "He would have asked for your assistance."

"I'm not interested in saving the world, kid."

"You're interested in revenge! And what better opportunity that to aid those who are fighting to take her off the throne? We all want our vengeance Torchwick, and I promise you that you'll get yours," she replied, her voice taking on the leadership tone she thought she'd never use again. It was like those first days she had spent with Team RWBY all over again.

Ruby thought she didn't need his help. But now everything seemed a little clearer, because she needed his help no matter what past they shared.

She searched Torchwick's face for that flicker of understanding and acceptance, for him to consider the outcome and give in and say yes. Though, if he did say no she wouldn't stop him. She would have to inform the Resistance everything that she knew and they'll have to work it out themselves. If Torchwick chose to be stubborn and continue to harbour secrets then it wouldn't be worth pleading for him to stay.

"You're quite insistent on me joining you, aren't you?" Torchwick leaned forwards, bringing a knee up slowly as he rested his head against it. There was a playful smirk on his lips with a look on his face that warned he was about to say something completely unnecessary that would cause her to lose her composure all over again.

She instantly raised the wall around her.

"It wasn't that long ago that a certain someone claimed they didn't ne-"

"Stop talking already!" Ruby clutched her hood, tugging it further in hopes her entire face would be covered.

"_I _think you're worried you'll miss me."

_Oh dust, why can he never keep quiet? _

The atmosphere was beginning to make her feel uneasy and unsettled and her cheeks were _still _warm. She slapped her hands over them and slouched like a child.

"Please," she mumbled into her palm. "You're such a pain to be around."

"Am I a _thorn _in your side?"

Ruby felt her eyes widen at the intended pun and raised her chin to stare at him in bewilderment. He was laughing to himself again, amused by his own jokes.

"Very funny," she mumbled though she could feel a smile tugging at her lips as well.

Torchwick suddenly winked. "You'll definitely miss me, so I might just have to stick around."

"D-Don't be stupid!" she blurted out but felt her heart swell, the hope returning. "And you'll... you'll really join us?"

Torchwick shrugged, still amused as he rubbed at his nose. "That depends if I'll get my own royal quarters, a personal assistant to tend to my every need and someone to clean-"

Ruby glared. He chuckled then sighed.

"Well, looks like our partnership will require being extended."

_Partnership. Partners with Roman Torchwick? Is that what this was? Yang would have a fit._

Ruby swallowed before nodding. Deep down, she had felt a level of excitement she hadn't felt in over a year. The warm bubbly feeling of adrenaline and looking forward to something, to getting the revenge she needed and being one step closer to destroying Blake's assailant.

_Blake... I'll get her. I'll make her pay. I promise you._

* * *

"The key will be on one of the guards, so that will save you to go looking for it. I don't know how many of the guards she'll send with you, she usually suffocates me with animals and one of them always has a heat dampener that cancels out my power. It'll be different with your speed so there may not be anything she can do about that. She may send Mercury or Emerald due to your semblance. Speaking of which," he paused to point at the gap in the make-do blueprint he had created from the pack of cards. Using what knowledge he had of Cinder's lair, Torchwick had constructed a brief rough outline of where she would be going once their plan was in action.

"Semblance. _Use it_. Do whatever you need to and knock out as many fleabags as you can and then you'll need to find the one with the key. I can't help you to break out of the chains, you'll need to use whatever is at your disposal at the time. If it's Mercury or Emerald, you stand down. Do you understand?"

He looked up to check whether she was paying attention – which she was as she stared at the gap his index finger was pointed at. It was a passage just up through the exit that led to the upstairs rather than the staircase which, according to Torchwick, was the popular route to get down to the cells. It was also where she would be escorted to.

The plan did sound a little silly and perhaps they were a bit too optimistic about it. Torchwick had failed to make his escape using the same method and failed... so what were the chances she would succeed? So many things could go wrong. For one thing, if she did have Mercury or Emerald as her escort and that would put an end to their plan for good. There was no way she could fend off either of them. Cinder wasn't stupid. She might just have prepared a special escort just for her.

Ruby chewed the inside of her lip and sighed.

"So let's say it isn't Mercury or Emerald, and I do manage to break out and take out the guards, what then?"

Torchwick grinned. "Well, you come gallantly on your noble steed to my rescue and break me out of this cage."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "All right, fine. But we would still need to find our weapons and I'll need to find that serum."

Torchwick jerked his head up, face pale. "You cannot be serious? _The serum?! _We won't have time to go looking for magical potions!"

"_Shush!_" Ruby raised a finger to her lips, anxiously looking out the cell as if she expected someone to step out and catch them plotting. She lowered her voice to a whisper, facing Torchwick. "I need that serum and I'm going to get it with or without you."

"So much for partnership," Torchwick mumbled. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "We don't have the time, think about your priorities."

"My priority is saving my sister and for that I _need _that serum."

Torchwick groaned in protest, his face falling forward so his mussed bangs hung limply over half his face. He looked so defeated at that moment but nothing he would say could change her mind otherwise.

Yang came before everything.

Ruby watched Torchwick sigh then look up at her.

"This is what we're going to do. There's a greater risk of us getting caught if we split up at this given point. But since you choose to do this the reckless way, _I'll _go find our weapons. You go find your precious serum and head _east_. Did you get that kid?"

Ruby fumed silently at the pet name. "Affirmative."

"Now, you remember the floors and to keep track of the direction you're heading in?"

"Yes, I got it, I got it!"

They had been plotting for what felt like hours and her stomach grumbled a few times since the last. Her body just wanted to lie down and never get back up again. Her muscles were sore and she was freezing. The only worry in her mind was failing in her part of the task.

The entire operation relied on _her _to break out of her bindings and take out whoever was on guard, assuming it was the Faunus and not one of Cinder's special ops. There was no doubt she would cause an uproar and alarms would be sounded as soon as she freed Torchwick. That didn't give them an awful lot of time to go wandering around the premises with a blind eye in hopes she would stumble upon the room containing the serum. Though she had a feeling it was somewhere in that heavily guarded corridor that Emerald was defensive about from earlier.

Ruby sighed in exasperation and rocked back, falling back against the hard floor causing spasms in her muscles. She winced.

"Shouldn't have done that..." she whispered to herself, hissing as she rubbed the back of her head.

She looked up towards the ceiling, wondering if this last hour inside the cell would be her last. She definitely wouldn't miss it but she would leave with a lot of memories about the place.

Both good... and bad.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Ruby's heart stopped. Completely iced over as dozens of chills shot down her spine in dreaded agony. Her eyes shot open as she turned her head to look out of the bars towards the dark exit with a heavy heart.

_What now?_

"Damn it... I forgot," Torchwick murmured under his breath as he gathered up the cards discreetly and began shuffling them as though he had been doing the same for the past hour.

Ruby didn't like the sound of that. She noticed the same paled anxious look he had on from before, when something went wrong or signalled that something was about to go wrong. Cinder's presence wasn't random – she was here for a reason. Ruby hoped she wouldn't be here for long and would get it over and done with so they could get onto their plan.

But one look at Torchwick had her stomach up in knots.

_Something's wrong._

Torchwick wouldn't look her in the eye. His jaw hardened like he was biting down really hard and trying not to curse.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

The footsteps stopped. Ruby sat up, her hood falling back as she brushed her hair aside to get a good look. The glowing runes and markings on Cinder's body were hard to miss, that and her fiery eyes that continued to burn holes into her face.

Accompanying her was Mercury and Emerald. Ruby unknowingly turned her attention to the slate haired friend-turned-enemy in hopes to find any new signs that would indicate that he was still unsure about his loyalty to Cinder. But she was disappointed to find a blank face, eyes clear and hollow as they had always been since he switched sides. She looked away.

"Hello Ruby."

_I hate that voice_, Ruby thought as she narrowed her eyes at the scarlet witch watching them from afar.

"I'm here too, if you hadn't noticed," Torchwick commented.

Cinder ignored him, simply frowning but her eyes never left Ruby's. She stiffened under her gaze.

"What do you want now?"

Cinder took two steps forward, a hand splayed out in a gesture to one of her bystanders. A Faunus guard stepped forward. Ruby exchanged glances with Torchwick to see any sign of amusement wiped from his face as he swallowed hard. The look on his face told her to keep quiet.

"Why, aren't you both feeling hungry?"

Ruby furrowed her brows, wondering if there was some kind of hidden message behind it. But at the same time she was feeling hopeful to receive some food and water to devour. She hated being so helpless and in such a pathetic state but if they were going to escape then she would need all the strength she could get. Food was a must.

The guard stepped forwards and began to unlock the cell door.

Ruby looked to Torchwick once more to see his hands curled into tight fists, squeezing so tight she could feel the pain he must have been feeling at that moment. He was agitated. Again. Like the last time when Cinder had come to take him...

"The kid stays."

There was silence among the room, heavy and thick with tension. Ruby raised a brow at Torchwick, wondering what he was talking about. He refused to look at her.

"That's not how we do things Roman, you know that," Cinder responded, somewhat smug as she smiled at Ruby. "Now get up."

"She's not hungry."

Ruby's jaw dropped, glaring and cursing at Torchwick silently. _What was he saying?! _

"I say he's bluffing," Mercury added, catching Ruby's eye.

"Well, Roman, this is a new side to you. Have you actually taken a liking to the little brat?"

_Brat?_

Torchwick laughed it off as if they were sharing an inside joke, that too so casually. Ruby felt her stomach twist another notch until she wanted to be sick.

"I just cherish the precious time we have together, don't you? I don't need a kid to ruin that for me."

Cinder didn't looked completely won over by Torchwick's words – whatever he was trying to do. Ruby remained silent but she noticed Mercury and Emerald sharing quizzical glances with one another and then felt Mercury's eyes back on her. He looked to be fuming silently, face glazed over with a layer of ice, eyes frosty and sharp. She looked at him helplessly, wondering how she could have ever missed seeing through his facade.

The cell door creaked open, snatching her attention.

"Wait," Ruby called out, suddenly fearing the worst. She looked to Torchwick for answers with a racing pulse. "This happened before. Where are you going? And what right do you have to stop me from coming too?"

Torchwick gave her a look that could kill a Grimm. He stood up and quickly masked his face with his usual mischievous smirk as he stretched.

"Be quiet and go to sleep, Red."

As he stepped closer to the door, Ruby shot up to standing positioning, ready to drag him back and demand answers. She was not about to let him go once again at such a crucial point without saying a word about where he was going and what he was about to do.

_Because the last time he did... _

She remembered the blood, the bruises and the laboured breaths. The pain on his face, the struggles he went through just to move. If he came back like that again then they would never be able to escape.

"_No_. I'm coming too. I can speak for myself!" she cried, stepping forward towards the cell door.

She was immediately pushed back and held down into one position with force, a heated sensation burning through her clothes and into her skin for a moment. Her body refused to obey any of the commands her brain was sending. A moment long enough for Torchwick to slip through the cell door and for it to slam shut with a successful click to lock it.

Ruby felt her body loosen, like an invisible force had held her body back. The look on Torchwick's was the dead giveaway that he was the culprit. She didn't even care to question him about his mysterious semblance and instead threw herself against the bars, hands gripping the cool metal tight.

"You can't do this!"

She sounded like a desperate child, holding onto that shred of hope that their voice would be heard and all would be safe. But she could only watch with complete devastation at Torchwick's back as he slowly walked towards Cinder whose eyes shifted between the two of them, as though she was considering ignoring Torchwick's request completely.

Mercury and Emerald were oddly silent, only exchanging glances and eyes glancing warily at their leader, unsure on whether or not they should intervene. Clearly the decided on the former and kept their mouths shut on seeing Cinder looking pleased, and somewhat excited.

_There's the doubt. Brief. Lingering._

Ruby felt a painful throb tugging at her inside her chest, a gut-wrenching feeling like someone was crushing her internal organs. She was afraid. Afraid he wouldn't come back though just the thought of it made her wince.

"Torchwick wait! _Cinder!_" she cried out in desperation. Torchwick kept his back to her, continuing to walk away and every step he took away from her felt like another dagger puncturing her heart. Her bottom lip trembled so she bit down on it to stop herself from crying out. Her hands shook against the bars. Cinder continued to smile grimly at her, like she had just claimed a victory of a battle they hadn't yet had.

"Torchwick, please don't do this! You can't make me stay here! You don't speak for me! Are you listening to me? Torchwick!"

Her voice broke off at the last word, feeling her eyes begin to moisten.

_Another step away._

"_ROMAN!_"

Time stopped.

Everything stopped.

All attention turned to her. Eyes watching her in complete awe like she had just spoken a taboo word.

Ruby felt herself intake a sharp breath, frozen in her position. Her throat burned. Her mouth was open, her mind still reeling from her sudden cry. Her heart pounded hard, faster than it had ever been, enough to make her collapse but she forced herself to remain standing.

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and even the Faunus guards had mixed looks of confusion, shock and disbelief on their faces. Their eyes wide and watching silently.

Ruby's breaths came out more laboured, in short sharp gasps as she stared into Torchwick's still back. He had frozen mid-step and had yet to turn.

And just like he had read her mind, he turned around slowly.

Her eyes met with his, locked and focused. She could tell the green shade of his eyes would be brighter than ever, even in the poor lighting. They were wide, his eyelashes making them seem ever bigger than normal. His lips open a crack, like he was trying to form a word but his voice had left him.

But above all, he looked... touched. Like the one word from her had the power to control him all that time and he had been waiting for it. His face softened, eyes gentle and warm despite his crooked ways. It was a whole new side of him, the side she had been curious about since the moment they met inside this dreaded cell.

And it stirred the conflicting feelings inside of her.

She clutched the bars tighter.

_Did she really just... call out his name? A name she refused to acknowledge or use no matter the situation._

It had been completely on impulse. The letters rolled off her tongue, feeling alien and strange yet oddly comfortable like any other name. She hadn't meant to say it but she was frantic, she wasn't thinking straight.

Cinder pointed her eyes at her accusingly, like she was transmitting her excruciating powers to cause pain through her eyes. Ruby tore her eyes away from the witch and focused on the thief who still stood, dumbfounded.

And it seemed Cinder had no more patience to spare.

"_Enough. _Guards, have him taken to the chamber," she demanded.

Torchwick's raised hand stopped everyone in their thoughts, his eyes never leaving Ruby's for even a brief moment.

"One second," he requested and made a move back towards the cell.

"_Roman_," Cinder called, warningly.

Torchwick turned his head slightly towards her with an angry snarl. "I said _one second!_"

Ruby flinched. She had never seen him lose his cool so quickly, in fact she expected for him to break out into a fit of laughter and insult her. But the determined look on his face, like nothing could stop him threw her off guard. And it hadn't pleased Cinder one bit.

Emerald and Mercury stepped forwards in an angry strop but were stopped.

"Wait," Cinder told them, giving them knowing looks. "We shall have our fun soon enough."

Mercury looked conflicted, almost ready to go against her wishes in that moment to pummel Torchwick but Ruby could tell he was fighting hard against the urge because he shot her a filthy look before marching off and out of view with Emerald in tow. The green-haired devil simply gave her a wink that instantly made Ruby recoil.

_They would hurt him. She was sure of it._

When she turned back to face Torchwick, she almost jumped back to see him right up close. His towering form merely centimetres away with only a few steel bars in their way. She hadn't released her clamp on them as she craned her head up, looking at him almost pleadingly.

"You can't do this," she whispered, her voice still quivering and unsure. "You have to let me come. She'll _kill _you Torchwick, I just know she's going to do someth-"

"Hold out your pinkie finger."

He said is so quietly she almost didn't hear. Ruby blinked, wondering if she _had _heard correctly that time. But Torchwick's face was blank and completely serious. No indication that he was about to make a joke or about to play one of his charades. His intense burning gaze was making her heart rate fly until she could see nothing else but his face.

_What... What was happening? Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she look away? Why did it feel like her breath was being stolen away after each and every gasp?_

Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on the bars and stuck out her left pinkie, eyes shifting back and forth between his stern face and her hand that was held out between the gaps. She watched quietly as he held out his right gloved hand, his own pinkie outstretched and reached to touch against hers.

She drew it back a little, nervous and feeling like she was about to spontaneously combust from the thick suspense and anticipation. She was confused, anxious, elated and speechless all at the same time. Her pulse thundering now so loudly that her ears were beginning to drown out all noise.

_What was he doing? Why can't I stop feeling like this?_

She jumped slightly on feeling the brush of his skin against her own and then the soft cotton fabric of his gloves as he hooked his pinkie to hers into a childish friendship promise.

Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of their entwined pinkies and felt the rush of heat succumb her body and her cheeks set ablaze. With effort, she looked up slowly to see a genuine smile on his face but behind it was his casual gentleman personality. He opened his mouth and whispered words only she could hear and send waves of electric currents right to her core that filled her with the strange feeling of reassurance.

"_I'll come back, Red. I promise._"

She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to yank her hand away and call him names. She wanted to be furious and angry but... she couldn't.

And when he squeezed her pinkie with his own, she hadn't expected what followed. She felt the warm brush of his skin against hers. She felt as he pulled back, bringing their hooked pinkies together towards his face. She felt the swell of her heart and the rapid heartbeat as his breath touched her bare skin.

And that was when Roman Torchwick closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her pinkie finger, leaving a gentle kiss that sent sharp feelings of euphoria through her body and sealed the promise he had just made.

* * *

**Did you expect that? ;)**

**GYAH.**

**OKAY.**

**When I read over this chapter a short while back, I felt a little iffy about it. Suddenly didn't love it as much as I did... Let me know what you guys thought.**

**RWBY VOLUME 3. Anyone else notice a huge difference in the animation? I mean, I'm loving it and all and we're finally getting into the good stuff but the fight scenes aren't as fluid as they used to be... I miss Monty. It definitely feels weird watching it but that won't stop me. MOVING ON.**

**I totally have a new fangirl crush on QROW. Oh my god. SQUEAL. That rugged drunken charm definitely won me over. Roman has competition XD**

**Anyway, to address a few things.**

**This story is not centered around Ruby and Roman trapped in a cell for the entire thing. We WILL see the rest of Remnant and we WILL see other characters. Consider this the opening to a bigger story. ALSO, speaking of story. I have tweaked mine a little. Due to new events in the show, I wanted to keep it as canon as possible and bended in parts of V.3 into my plot and will work on that. **

**Torchwick's semblance - he can generate heat among other abilities, we'll get to see more soon. (this is based on my own beliefs, I have no clue what his true semblance is sadly)**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH to every reader and reviewer for supporting me even with my rubbish updating skills. You don't know how much it means to me to have this much encouragement from the Rwby fanmily. Seriously, I love you guys lots and lots xx**

**I'm working on a christmas special chapter to make it upto you guys for waiting and as my gift to you. It'll be the same universe... just not a part of the original story at ALL. And it's coming SOON. I swear.**

**Anyway, til next time friends! And I hope you all enjoyed your christmas and good luck for the new year xxx**


	13. Midnight - A Christmas Special

**IT'S AN UPDATE.**

**Yes, folks. As promised, I said in the last chapter that I was working on a special Christmas chapter for Fire &amp; Thorns as my gift to you guys and my way of apologising for making you wait! GAH. I adore this little story I've written but before you read it, PLEASE NOTE:**

**This is set in the SAME UNIVERSE as Fire &amp; Thorns. You'll see references to the original story, the characters and events etc. BUT BUT BUT it is in NO WAY RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. Whatever happens in this piece is solely made up to satisfy those Rosewick fangirl needs. It also doesn't mean that Fire &amp; Thorns will end the way that I have implied in this particular chapter. It's up to the reader on what they believe their theory is. But I am just throwing it out there that this is something completely different yet still linked to Fire &amp; Thorns. SO PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED.**

**So without further ado, please enjoy this special Christmas chapter Rosewick fans and thanks so much for the support!**

* * *

**Christmas Special**

* * *

**Midnight**

* * *

He's not going to come.

_He will come._

Better to turn back now.

_He has to come._

What were the chances?

_I have to hang onto that tiny shred of hope._

Ruby exhaled, her head slack on her chest as she nuzzled deep into the warmth of her hooded cloak. Even in the chilliest temperatures of winter, she refused to part with her beloved red piece that she had grown up with. It had become a part of her.

The moon was full, at its highest peak and flaring brighter than the sun during the long summer days. Its sheer brilliance of white glow coated the city, wrapping it up in its glory. The city was already lit up with the dozens of festive lights and deco they had that symbolised the beginning of something special, and now with the blinding beauty of the moon's radiance upon them, it was even better. It stuck out like a flame in the darkness, pushing away the shadows of the night sky.

The winds teased the ends of her hair as it billowed across her face, sending her tinted hair into a disarray of tangles. She pushed them back from her face in frustration. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she licked them to free her skin from the building frost. It was undoubtedly cold, freezing even, as she clutched her cloak tighter against her body. She could see her breath in white puffs of cloud as she breathed.

What was the time now? Nearing midnight? Past midnight?

The lack of cheers and movement indicated she still had a little time. Yang had warned her that she would cover for her for as long as she was able but there were no promises, knowing her team mates – or to be precise, _Weiss_. The ice queen would fight wars just to know what her team leader had been getting up to late at night on Christmas Eve. Ruby would never hear the end of it if she ever discovered the truth.

It had taken almost an entire week to persuade Yang to help her and justify her reasons for her plan. But who knows? Perhaps this night would end in disaster. She had no idea what she had been thinking and even now, she began to doubt her sanity.

Ruby sighed again, feeling at a loss for words as she looked over the barriers to the city below. It was almost alien to her, foreign and strange. Vale seemed like a dream away. The city was almost a mirage – no one would ever to have thought it would exist. Not after the apocalypse when Cinder...

Ruby shook her head roughly, banishing away the thoughts and memories of what she had endured – what she was _enduring_. Remnant was only beginning to recover. Slowly, but surely. But it would never return to its former glory, to the world she once knew.

But this was her home now. The run down streets, the decaying bricks and old glass that seemed to surround her from all corners – the Glass City, they called it. A name was yet to be placed upon their new homeland. No one was more surprised than Ruby when she discovered the tall skyscrapers were still standing after the chaos that had consumed Remnant.

_Consuming_. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't over. Not yet. Peace was a long-term goal that had yet to be achieved. But they were getting there.

Beyond the half empty buildings and cracked homes, was the wall. The wall that separated them from the outer world – the danger. The Grimm infested plains and eroding land over yonder that she did well to stay away from. And just beyond the wall, she could spot the reflective outline of the protective barrier active and intact. It loomed over the city like a glass dome, keeping them all safely locked in, and the monsters locked out.

It was way past curfew but a part of her hoped he had made it into the city before the barriers shot up again. But the inner, more logical, voice in her head reminded her dutifully that he had no reason to come here. Why risk it? Deep down, she knew the old her would never have gone out of her way this far for a simple task.

She could just hear her sister's rebukes echo in the back of her mind.

"_What?!_"

Ruby glanced down at her feet, suddenly feeling nervous and wondering whether it was a mistake to ask Yang for help. She most definitely wasn't going to go to Weiss. There was the option to consider asking for Pyrrha's assistance but she had been so busy with Jaune with Ren about Nora's latest reckless escapade.

It was times like this she wished Blake was still here.

A sharp pang of hurt crossed her heart, dangerously pricking at the stitched wound she had worked hard to keep intact. All her old memories and dark glimpses of the past were stored inside the walls of her healing scar. That had included Blake.

"Are you crazy? You want _me _to help you sneak out to meet some stranger?"

Yang looked at her disapprovingly, yet there was still a glint of curiosity in her eyes at the mention of Ruby latest request.

"It's important, Yang. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

Yang raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Desperate? Just who exactly are you planning to meet in the middle of the night?"

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat as her throat clammed up with her ability to speak. She couldn't bring herself to look her sister in the eye to answer that particular question.

"Besides," Yang sighed. "It's Christmas Eve... You should be here with us."

Ruby nodded once, scuffing her toes across the ground. She stole a glance at her bed, noting the package that was safely concealed in the hidden space beneath.

"I won't be long. I don't even know if they'll-" Ruby stopped short. It was true, she had forgotten that there was no guarantee that he would be there. She shook her head and looked to her elder sister who watched her with worry laced in her eyes. "I have to do this."

Yang seemed to be at war with herself, deciding to either adhere to her risky request or to decline her completely.

The answer was a simple '_no_' that day.

It wasn't until two days later when Ruby finally blurted out who she had been planning to meet that had Yang erupted like a volcano and called her mad. But it gave Ruby the opportunity to offer her explanations and whine endlessly until Yang finally gave in. But that didn't stop the hot head to warn her about facing disappointment.

"Be careful Ruby..." she had told her just before she left.

And here she was, atop an uneven rooftop of one of the standing glass skyscrapers that had been vacant on the far north end of the Glass City. Abandoned. Quiet. Discreet. On Christmas Eve.

Any other day, she would never have considered setting out to do what she was about to do today. Even Yang's voice inside her head that warned her that it may not go according to plan, to not hope, Ruby ignored it fully. If this were any other night, it wouldn't have mattered.

"But today..." she whispered to herself, looking up at the face of the moon through the domed barrier. The chilled breeze swept at her hair once more, causing the little bumps to rise from her skin as she shivered.

_He's not coming_.

She could feel the disappointment begin to seep into her heart, her stomach hollow and empty as it dropped like a worthless penny. Hours. Years. It felt like forever since she had been waiting and with each passing second of nothingness, her faith began to fade. Her hope diminished and her feelings shattered like the glass of building below her.

Ruby clutched her cloak tighter still, closing her eyes as she breathed shakily and heard a whimper leave her lips. The bulge of the package pressed against her hip, physically reminding her that she had failed in her task.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

It was enough.

The city hummed with the low thrums of movement, of idle chatter and excitement. It was cold enough to snow but there wasn't a cloud in the sky to indicate they would be rewarded with such a gift. Snow on Christmas was rare. Rarer still in this broken Remnant.

In defeat, Ruby heaved a deep sigh, glancing at the dull glow of the city beyond the barrier of the rooftop once more before pulling her hood over her head. The sharp feeling of hurt slowly growing in the pit of her stomach as she turned away from the view with a heavy heart.

As soon as she took the first step, she heard the distant sound of a bell being rung. Of half hearted cheers and joy being spread.

Midnight had arrived.

Ruby stopped and turned to glance up at the sky once again and was welcomed with the warm orange glow of lights from the city being reflected against the underside of the dome that protected them. A weak smile tugged at her lips as she shook her head slowly.

"Merry Christmas."

She pulled out the small wrapped parcel, the material being an old red cloth rather than pretty wrapping paper and she had used a shoelace instead of ribbon to tie it up. Not the most beautiful looking thing but what was stored inside, she hoped, would bring light into the heart of whoever owned it. It was a treasure she cherished, something that was the best kind of gift.

The rooftop was still empty, still and quiet with just the howling winds to occupy the space. Ruby knelt down, placing the parcel on the ground. She stroked it longingly for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to leave it for anyone to stumble upon it. With great restraint, she pulled herself away and stood up.

And without another word, without another thought, she left.

* * *

"I'm pooped."

"I could do with sleeping for at least a year," Weiss yawned before collapsing on her own bed. She rested on her side and leaned on her arm as she looked over at Yang, who was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Then, with a shrug, she lay back down. "Ruby, blow out the lamps."

"Hey, I'm not your slave!"

"Clearly, I'd never employ such a useless servant."

Ruby sucked her lips in pout but ended up breaking into a smile. The Ice Queen hadn't changed and there was something oddly refreshing about it. Weiss sat up, face void of all humour and watched her carefully like she was a fragile object.

"Anyhow, are you _sure _you're feeling better now? The way Yang described it, sounded as if you had caught the plague or something."

Ruby laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. She had to award Yang points for the lack of originality. Seemingly, there hadn't been a better explanation that would excuse Ruby for being absent during their pre-Christmas celebration. Her dear sister had somehow convinced that she had taken ill and was in bed, and kept everyone away from her chambers until she returned.

_Glad I came back in time_, Ruby thought with relief.

"I'm good. I think it was just one of those 24 hour flu things... The worst is over."

Even Ruby didn't believe herself but thankfully Weiss seemed content with her answer or was just too exhausted to argue.

"You totally missed out. Neptune and Sun challenged each other to balance glass bottles on their noses!"

Yang snorted. "Neptune wasn't very smart to take him up on _that _particular challenge."

Weiss pouted. "At least he _tried_."

They bickered for a few minutes, mainly Weiss defending Neptune's shattered honour as Yang roared with laughter. It was a sight that warmed Ruby's heart and made her forget about her late night interaction that had failed so miserably. She never should have gone in the first place.

The ache in her chest pulsed but she chose to ignore it as she blew out the lamps and their room was engulfed in darkness, save the shining moonlight coming through the windows. The room resembled the feel of their former dorm room back at Beacon, what with the messy beds and belongings all over the place. It wasn't as nice but she was glad to be back to sharing a room with her team mates. But there would always be that hollow ghostly emptiness of Blake's presence that they all missed.

"Anyway, I've had enough excitement for one night. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day so I'm going to catch some shut-eye," said Yang, as she stretched and yawned to prove her fatigue. She curled up in her covers and went quiet. "Night all. And Merry Christmas guys!"

"Not the kind of Christmas I was expecting but what can you do?" Weiss rolled her eyes as she sighed. She glanced at Ruby, offering a small smile. "Merry Christmas team."

Ruby returned the smile, feeling her inside fill up with a degree of happiness. "Merry Christmas Weiss, Yang."

Weiss yawned once more before curling up and went silent. Before long, they could hear Yang's light snoring. Ruby could hear Weiss mumble something about stuffing a sock in her mouth, making Ruby chuckle quietly before she turned to head out of the room.

"Ruby?"

She stopped, turning to look over her shoulder to see Weiss watching her from her covers. Her pale eyes almost like mini moonstones in the darkness like her hair. She was watching her with an anxious look.

"Yes, Weiss?"

Weiss looked uncertain, hesitating on what to say as her eyes shifted from side to side before falling back on Ruby once more.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"In a moment. I'm going to brush my teeth and get changed."

Weiss nodded, understanding before turning back. Ruby turned to leave once more but not before she heard the Ice Queen's voice once more.

"I'm glad you're back."

Ruby froze, hand frozen on the door handle of their room. She knew what Weiss had meant to say, what she was implying and it warmed her to the core. The tears spiked her eyes, the anguish sweeping through her body and veins as she was reminded of the moment she had returned to camp.

"I... missed you too, Weiss."

She turned the handle and left the room.

* * *

Ruby stretched, breaking out a yawn as she wandered through the halls of their new home. A remotely well structure that had previously been something like a town hall or of the sort. Whatever it had been, it was now their new headquarters. Mostly for the huntsmen and huntresses but a safe haven for a few worried citizens as well.

It was way past midnight, the skies still as black as ever with the harsh winds blowing and the moon still shining brightly.

A sudden bright ray of light and cool breeze stopped her in her path. Ruby raised her hand to her face, shielding her eyes from the blinding light as she looked to see where it had originated from. The door to her left was ajar, the view of the outdoors visible through the crack. Possibly hadn't been closed properly and the winds had pushed it open a crack.

As she reached for the handle, Ruby couldn't help but peer out to see what was on the other side – only to be welcomed by the bright moon and cold as she stepped out onto a small balcony that overlooked the yards of dry land and hills of their backyard. Mostly near the dead trees that were somehow still standing as it stretched over the corner of the building where the girls dorms were.

_It's freezing!_ Her teeth chattered as she rubbed at her arms, wishing she had her cloak instead of the simple sweatshirt she used as her makeshift pyjamas. Her hair became a tumbled mess as the winds blew it out of place, making her curse.

"Just when I just brushed it too..." she mumbled, fussing over the messy locks that had grown past her shoulders.

"Next time you leave a calling card, can you specify _which skyscraper _you plan to meet me on?"

The abrupt sound of the familiar voice made Ruby yelp in surprise, making her turn to her right to catch the sight of his bright orange hair, the bowler hat resting on top of his head and the swinging of his cane. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

Roman Torchwick sat with one leg rested on the stonework of the barrier, the other hanging over the edge in a casual gesture. He flicked his bangs back for a moment so she could catch sight of his unyielding green eyes that shone brilliance in the moonlight.

Ruby gasped, feeling like all of her thoughts and feelings left her body leaving her a blank mindless puppet. She clutched her chest, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Hello Red."

Roman chuckled to himself, still swinging his cane around as he tilted his head to one side and gave her a knowing smile.

"It was quite the task, scouting each and every skyscraper in the city _whilst _trying to keep off the laws radar. I almost didn't come."

"But you did."

Ruby felt like someone had just pumped air back into her lungs, releasing the clasp it had over her heart. She felt as though she could breathe again. The ache dug deep, the pain evident and pulsing through her skin.

"And I still wonder why."

Ruby looked up, meeting his questioning gaze. His eyes on her felt like he was looking right into her soul, seeking the truths and secrets of her inner thoughts and feelings. She swallowed.

"Why what?" she asked, her voice shaking. She still couldn't quite believe that he was here.

He raised his head, eyes narrowing as a smirk appeased his lips. "Why you would want to see me."

_Am I not allowed to want things? Can I not yearn to see you? Can you explain this longing feeling I have inside, the part of me that remembers our time in that dark cell, the part of me that wishes to have you by my side?_

All these inner questions of hers had been tearing her apart for so long she thought she would explode. Roman Torchwick had done his job, his fair share of fighting but in the eyes of everyone else he was still classed as a wanted fugitive. He was still a criminal. And he accepted it, wholeheartedly. Refused to repent and went on his merry way without a trace or a word.

She thought she would never see him again but a part of her made her believe that she could find him again. Somehow, some way, she would.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage like a ferocious animal clawing to get out. She clutched her chest tighter and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"It's Christmas..." she whispered, forcing her teeth to stop chattering.

"Ah."

His aloof tone made her open her eyes and look up to see him looking into the distance, a sombre look on his face. He pressed a hand to his chin, rubbing at it slowly.

"That would explain it..."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "It?"

"The gift."

Ruby felt her eyes widen, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as he pulled out the rectangular red package and held it out with his gloved hand. She blushed, feeling stupid for using such odd materials as wrapping.

"I must commend you on your brilliant packaging skills – I mean, a _shoelace_? Good heavens, what an idea!"

Ruby's cheeks were on fire as she looked away in a huff. "Y-You're lucky I had taken the time to wrap the thing!" She kept her back to him, feeling her pulse racing at the thought of him holding it behind her. She didn't want to see him look at her when he opened it. A part of her felt relieved.

_He found it._

_He came._

She smiled warmly to herself, feeling her cheeks cool down.

"But one question is still outstanding, Red."

Ruby turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see the wanted thief jump off the ledge and stand on two feet before her, and watched as he stared boringly at the gift.

"Why have you really called me here?"

There was a long moment's silence before Ruby gathered to the courage to speak again. She clasped her hands together in nervousness.

"It can't be just for the gift – hell, if I just risked my neck for this thing, I'd have sent an owl."

A wash of hurt overcame her body until she felt the energy leave her legs. He came... but he didn't want to be here. What did she expect?

"Everybody should receive a gift on Christmas. Everybody should have somebody to celebrate with."

"Not my forte, kid. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not the festive type."

Ruby clenched her hands into fists, feeling the anger slowly seep out. It hurt. It hurt so much at the same time that she felt like she was dying. Someone was squeezing her lungs until the air had left them, leaving her breathless and struggling for breath,

She faced him with one turn, feeling her body shiver.

"Did you open it?"

"Do I have to?"

_Unbelievable!_

"Then I'll take it back."

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, if not a little taken off guard at her sudden bitter response. But he was twisting a dagger in her heart and she wished to be away from his presence. To say their goodbyes and leave.

He raised the gift to eye level, narrowing his eyes at it before sighing like he was tired of doing the same thing over and over. Ruby was about to snap at him to return it until he pulled the cloth open in one swift gesture, revealing the box inside. He eyed it with suspicion.

"A box. How... ostentatious."

Ruby gritted her teeth. "_Look inside, _idiot."

This was not how she pictured the moment to go. But she couldn't help but feel self conscious as she watched him pull open the cardboard and pull out the object that was inside.

His cane dropped to the floor as his hands held the shining object in his palms. The light from the moon reflected off the glass as it dazzled the area around them. Ruby could feel the unsteady beating of her heart take another turn, nervous of what he was thinking.

On the palms of Torchwick's hands, rested a small glass cylinder that had been glazed over with a layer of see through ice. Inside its shell, the interior held but one bright red rose, its petals still a vibrant red, completely frozen and encased within permafrost. Its beauty shone like nothing Ruby had ever seen, and she knew the moment she held it in her own hands that it would become her most prized possession.

Her eyes flew to Torchwick's face, on seeing the way his face became vacant, clear of all emotion except for the utter surprise and speechless wonder. His eyes wide and bright, laced with emotion and bewilderment.

Ruby fidgeted, eyes shifting from place to place to avoid looking at his face. She smiled to herself.

"It's the only living and breathing piece of Remnant I had. A reminder of our world when she was most beautiful. I had Weiss encase it in a type of ice that would never melt, a long time ago..."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

He had cut her off so suddenly she looked up, blinking in alarm.

His face had been shadowed by his hair, as he lowered his hands clutching the frozen rose. She was suddenly afraid, her mind racing with all sorts of thoughts that would break her if he spoke of them.

"I... I thought you should have it," she replied in a quiet voice, uncertainty laced in her words. "I thought you would-"

"_What?_" he snapped, suddenly looking up at her with anger emblazoned in his eyes. The very sight made Ruby gasp. "That I would love something that would be a constant reminder to me of the world I destroyed? That I am the cause behind its very suffering?"

Ruby raised her hands in horror. "No!"

"_That's_ _exactly what this is!_" he shook the rose with such force she thought it would shatter in his clutches.

"Stop it! Why can't you understand?" Ruby cried out, her voice breaking like her feelings. She was losing her composure. The ache inside of her ceased to stop tugging at her most weakest areas, she could feel the tears well up on the brinks of her eyes.

Torchwick eyed her like a man eying her with loathing. With disgust and hurt like she was filth. And she didn't like it. She would rather never see him again than have him look at her in that way. It hurt to know the one precious thing she thought could bring any living person happiness, brought torment to the one person she wished who could smile upon seeing it.

"Understand what, Red? Enlighten me." He was grinning now, but in the way that told her that he was in no mood to joke around, he was ready to cut her into pieces. He looked... evil. Like Cinder.

"That rose became a part of me," she began, taking a deep breath as she wiped at her eyes harshly. "It gave me hope, to believe that one day our Remnant would return. You have no idea how important it is to me."

His sudden harsh laughter made her wince.

"Then take it. I have no need of it."

He held it out to her. She couldn't move her eyes away from it, feeling like she had just been slapped in the face.

_Oh stars, Yang was right. I shouldn't have hoped... I should've... I should've..._

That was when the first teardrop fell. It cascaded down her cheek leaving a silvery trail in its wake. The ache inside of her, slowly consuming her until it hurt to breathe. Her body was shaking, refusing to obey her commands to move forward, to take the rose back and leave him there. To walk away from a danger far greater than anything she had ever encountered.

"Red."

Ruby wiped her eyes, suddenly able to move. She stared at the thief, who was silently watching her with a mixed expression on his face that seemed torn between shock and disbelief. Like he wanted to step forwards and say the one thing she needed to hear but didn't.

"You left without saying goodbye," she said as she walked up to him, her heart on the brink of stopping altogether. "So here I am..." she stopped in front of his outstretched hands holding the rose as she looked up at him in the eye, "...saying goodbye."

Her words seemed to struck something inside because his eyes widened, losing the spark. His face paled, now a very ghostly white like she had just stripped him of his soul.

She ignored the voice in her head telling her to stop. She ignored the amplified rush of pain that was eating away at her insides, the way her stomach knotted up and her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Her ragged breathing and shaking hands as she reached to take the gift.

"You didn't ask."

Her hands stopped, mid air as her fingers brushed against the glass of the frozen cylinder. She raised her head with a questioning look on her face. The burning stare of his gaze made her catch her breath but he seemed determined to say what was on his mind. In the riddles he always spoke in.

She dared to accept the challenge.

"Ask what?"

"Why I came."

He spoke so softly she wondered if she heard right.

"But-"

"Do you think I would accept any invitation from someone asking me to meet them?" he asked, raising his voice slightly. "It's no hobby of mine to track down the messenger, but when they leave a note in a heap of rose petals in the one place no one would think to look – I assumed they would have some form of vital information that I could use."

Ruby jerked back, pulling her hands back. "I'm not your spy!"

"As usual, you miss the point." He rolled his eyes and placed the frozen rose on the flat pane of the balcony barrier, before turning back to face her with a look that burned holes inside of her. He sighed, running his fingers through his bangs. "Because it was you."

Ruby felt her heart stop. The growing light of hope inside her slowly building even though she knew it would be extinguished within a second. She blinked.

"I-I... don't... understand."

The hand that had just brushed through his bangs, dropped suddenly and reached forwards to lace his fingers through a lock of her hair. The very gesture made Ruby suck in a gasp sharply, sending her pulse flying until she could no longer feel the cold. The feelings he evoked into her with his sudden surprises always caught her off guard. A trait she could never forget.

"I came... because _you _asked me to."

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his eyes, the way they looked down at her like she was the very rose trapped inside the barrier of ice. He bit his bottom lip and she noticed, feeling like she was going to lose her mind as her breaths quickened with each passing moment. His eyes flickered down to her own lips with a longing that made her heart sing and her soul cry out.

His eyes softened, now a mellow and warm green that was radiating all of his feelings, his inner thoughts in one glance. She wanted to collapse, the urge to pull him against her and hold him until she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet. She wanted such shocking things she never would have believed to have desired.

But here, right now, she could no longer remember the way he made her heart quiver, how he struck at it with bitter words, only how he made her feel by just being there.

"I wanted to see you," he breathed, his warm breath embracing her cold skin as she closed her eyes and felt herself whimper against his light touch. He was still fondling with her hair until she felt his fingers creep up towards her scalp. Each touch sending jolts of electricity into her bones until she could feel herself ignite like a bonfire. "A frozen rose would never be enough to fill the emptiness inside of me... that needed you. If that, it would only be a painful reminder of what I have lost."

"Roman," her voice cracked, as she felt his hand cup her cheek. His skin against her own brought a whole new feeling that broke apart the wall she had set up inside herself, making her feel more alive than ever. She instantly raised her frozen hands to close over his own, feeling the soft cotton of his gloves against her cheek and the light brushes of his fingers. She relished the touch, feeling her heart shatter over and over, her cluster of emotions erupting into an uncontrollable hurricane.

The sudden feel of his arm around her waist, startled her as she was suddenly pulled against him into a fierce and passionate embrace. His fingers dug into her skin through her thin layers of clothing, wrapping her into the safety of his arms and the warmth it brought. She gasped in relief, feeling the tears threatening to fall as her warm face nuzzled into his chest, her hands still holding his own that cupped her cheek.

"I know you said to meet at midnight..."

"No," she cut him off, smiling as she moved her arms so she could wrap them around him, fingers digging into his jacket and clung to him for dear life. His distinct scent of cinnamon overwhelmed her but she had slowly grown accustomed to the smell. "It's okay. This... This is fine."

She could feel him chuckling to himself as he held her tighter until she felt her heart would explode. Every bone and cell tingled, her skin on fire and burning, wanting and _needing_. The warnings rang inside her head, Yang's voice and the subconscious the told her how deep she was falling.

But she couldn't stop herself if she tried.

She could hear the beating of his heart as his chest rose and fell rapidly like he too, was nervous.

"Red..."

His voice sounded off, a little broken and she knew what was coming but she refused to acknowledge it so soon.

"I know," she mumbled into his chest, feeling his hold on her tighten as if to attach himself to her. "A moment longer."

"It's not that."

Surprised, she pulled herself back, only a little to crane her neck up to look at him. He seemed a little flushed and nervous, eyes continuing to shift to the area behind her instead of directly at her. This was one of the many sides to Roman Torchwick that she had rarely seen.

He cleared his throat, the red colour on his cheeks standing out brightly like a flame. "Any day now Neo!"

_Neo?!_

Suddenly alarmed, and perhaps a little embarrassed to think that one of his former companions was here, witnessing their moment of weakness, was a lot take in.

She opened her mouth to protest when something wet and cold touched her cheek. Then another. Another. Until dozens of droplets of something cold and wet began coating her skin. Ruby gasped, eyes wide and unbelieving as she looked straight up to see...

"_Snow..._" she whispered weakly against Torchwick.

Unmistakably, the white flakes of snow began to fall down in a slow, tormenting downpour around them. Melting as soon as they hit the ground, though it seemed like the little area surrounding them were the only places it was affecting. Ruby looked back to Torchwick's flushed face to see him smirking.

"I suppose... you can call this a gift."

"It's not real."

He looked offended then huffed, looking slightly shy and unsettled. "Hey, it's real enough!"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh, noting the annoyed look on his face. How was it that he was able to change the atmosphere so quickly? She embraced him once more, sighing contently.

"It's good enough for me. Thank you... Roman."

He seemed to ease up, the tense and stiff limbs loosening as he held her against him. Ruby really felt like she was floating, lost in a daze in a cloud of joy and happiness. Her was full and tingled with excitement. It was so much like him, but despite the twisted method of using illusions, somehow having fake snow on Christmas was even better than the real thing,

"Merry Christmas Roman."

"Really, is that any way to wish a man who brought you superficial snow on Christmas? How disappointing."

Ruby pulled back, his arms still around her as she did to glare at him only losing her confidence when she caught the mischievous glint in his eye. He was watching her with a burning desire in his eyes, his dark long lashes fanned out and casting a shadow over the green shade of his iris. She felt her heart stop.

A hand crept its way up to her face, cupping her chin as she tilted her head up. His eyes flickered back down to the lower area of her face. She licked her lips unknowingly, noting the way he followed her every movement and the way his eyes narrowed dangerously like he was eying his prey. Her insides froze, her lungs on the verge of failing completely and her heart raging like a wild fire as he slowly brought his head down.

_This... This wasn't what she had expected!_

Her eyes wide and astounded, her voice failing to make an appearance, she couldn't look away from his determined gaze as his face grew closer and closer, stripping away each and every breath she took as he did. She closed her eyes, her heart beating so fast as the anticipation built up.

She could feel his breath brush across her forehead, her cheek, her nose, warm and moist and it made her shiver in his arms.

_This kind of torture... This kind of danger..._

She felt the gentle warmth of a kiss being placed on her forehead, taking her by complete surprise. She opened her eyes, her breaths coming out ragged and uneven as her flushed cheeks burned. His eyes were still glued to her, but they held more feeling, a deeper message that spoke so much more and still laced with desire and yearning.

"This... is enough for me."

Ruby could feel her strength give out, her pulse raging and blood pumping furiously through her body. But the sweet and kind gesture was enough to make the tears well up inside and make her smile. She relaxed into his hand that cupped her face as she placed her hand over his own and held it.

He rested his forehead against her own, his bowler hat moving slightly off balance as he did as his bangs brushed against her cheek. Their noses touched and Ruby felt the same electrifying jolts and butterflies in her stomach whenever he came close to her.

"Merry Christmas, Red."

* * *

***dies***

**Oh gosh, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I tried to keep the angst element but yeah...**

**I know this feels like a glimpse of the future of Fire &amp; Thorns but at this point, I will just say that I made this up for fun. Whether the actual story will end as such is still a mystery but for reals, this originally isn't a part of the story. I thought it would be fun to create this because I've been DYING TO. And I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please let me know what you thought! **

**ALSO, HOLY CRAP RWBY IS BLOWING MY MIND WITH EVERY EPISODE. WHO SAW THAT COMING ABOUT MERCURY OMG NOT ME. BUT SHIT IS GOING DOWN AND AKDJSJDOJDOJFLSKA.**

**Okay. I'm done.**

**We shall continue with the original story next chapter! WHICH WILL BE SOON I SWEAR. DEFINITELY NOT 3 MONTHS.**


	14. The Melodic Sorrow Of Parting - Part 1

**Happy Belated Valentines Day! Guess how I spent mine? Sobbing, eating ice cream and chocolate all day whilst watching Gotham because RWBY V3 Finale has destroyed and shattered my soul. In fact, last 3-4 eps have ruined me. RUINED ME. ROMAN. MY BABY. And so much else. Holy crap guys. That was the BEST finale yet.**

**So the first thing is, a few of you already pointed out that events from my fic had actually taken place in the canon storyline. NO ONE IS MORE MIND BLOWN THAN I AM RIGHT NOW. Who knows, maybe I am psychic lol. Seriously though, it's quite amazing. Anyway, I doubt much more of my story will feature in the show because I haven't the faintest where it's heading. Okay, we shall discuss more at the end. For now, enjoy this much awaited chapter!**

**P.S. Don't hate me. Please.**

**HAHAHA.**

**P.P.S. I HAVE A PERFECT SOUNDTRACK FOR THIS STORY. Everyone go listen to Not Alone by RED. (I know. So fitting right? ;)) Lyrics are perf.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**The Melodic Sorrow Of Parting - Part 1**

* * *

_I'll come back, Red. I promise._

The words continued to echo in Ruby's mind, repeating over and over like a broken record on a gramophone until she felt as though the words were permanently seared into her brain. Every intake of breath felt like another round of sharp shards made from glass piercing her heart and lungs. Every passing second becoming a dreary aching reminder that she was all alone once more, with no guarantee that the man she needed most right now, would ever come back.

Her heart raced, the feeling of pounds of iron ore weighing down on her chest as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, lining out each and every crack in the dark bricks within sight with her eyes. For once, she wished they were rotting, so she would at least stand within a chance of breaking out of the containment facility that had become her prison.

_Their _prison.

How quickly she had forgotten that there were two of them in the cell.

Ruby raised her hand up, hovering inches above her face so that her fingers dangled just over her eyes. It had been mere minutes since Torchwick had left with Cinder and co... but she could still feel the lingering after-burn of Torchwick's touch on her skin. Her pinkie finger could still feel his lips, like a prickly sensation that had left a permanent mark on her skin, imprinting its intimate touch. The very thought brought flashbacks to the taboo moment that had left her completely at a loss for words and dumbfounded, and perhaps, a little short of breath.

_Nothing _could have prepared her for that moment.

Just what kind of inexplicable thoughts had raced through the master criminal's mind at the time? Why was it so difficult for her to assume it was just another one of Torchwick's mind games? Was it because of the intense eloquent look he gave her that felt as though it held some form of hidden meaning? His kiss scorched her skin, set alight a fire in the pit of her stomach.

And what had compelled her to call out his name in dire anguish, like the very thought of him leaving her felt as though someone was crushing her heart with their bare hands?

_Stars_, she thought, biting her lip. _I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being alone._

How it had happened, or when it happened, didn't matter. It dawned upon her that at some point, during her stay in this prison with Roman Torchwick, he had managed slip through a crack in her wall and reignited her burning desire for companionship. The notion of someone covering her back, to stand beside her as she faced the obstacles in her path, it was all coming back - that very feeling of being in a _team_.

Ruby swallowed hard, sitting up. The empty spot that had been occupied once before by the thief lord, felt hollow and wrong. Without his irritating interruptions, his witty remarks that fuelled her rage and his charisma to ease the tension and silence that bordered the cell, she hadn't realised just how vital his presence had been.

_And the way he was so defensive... _

Why did he seem hell-bent on her staying behind? Though impossible to imagine, she had been sure there was fear laced within his eyes when she protested against his forced request. Compassion was not in his nature, but being trapped within a cage for so long could alter anyone's persona, even Roman Torchwick's. Or was that even possible? He had one goal. One true motive.

Ruby recalled one of their past encounters, a brief memory, just moments before their last ever meeting – and that had been the nightmare of all nightmares. A day of reckoning. When Beacon was first attacked, when Grimm surrounded their city and her school. The day she had learned of Mercury and Emerald's intentions and betrayal, when Cinder had shown her true colours.

On Ironwood's ship, she was able to catch of glimpse of Torchwick's inner demon. The part of him that made him so dangerous, so fierce and granted him the title of the most wanted criminal. A true monster. He was loyal to no end, using his skills of thievery, his ability to lie and cheat and his cunning plays to achieve his goal. A goal he didn't reveal but had made very clear, that it would bring suffering and chaos. There were a lot of hidden messages behind his riddles, but he had allowed her to catch a glimpse of the man under the pretentious persona.

What followed had shaken her. She was sure that was the last time they would ever see the likes of Roman Torchwick – his dramatic death as a Griffon swallowed him whole being her last recurring memory. It never ceased to amaze her, or anyone for that matter, on how he had managed to survive. Though it was clear as day that he had a knack for escaping Death's clutches.

He was a man who refused to lose. Who couldn't _afford _to lose. That was what he had said, hadn't he? But what was his endgame? That was the terrifying question.

She took a deep breath, clutching her sore arm and embraced the feel of the soft material tied around her wound. Though reluctant to have anything more to do with the man, Ruby found herself re-bandaging her arm with the stray scrap of torn cloth that had been a part of Torchwick's neckerchief. It was filthy in parts but it carried a faint scent of cinnamon, and as wrong as it was to find any form of sentimental value in a belonging of the criminal, she couldn't seem to part with it. It was a fresh reminder of the alien side of Torchwick – his more caring counterpart that she had briefly witnessed from time to time.

It terrified her, she couldn't lie about that. But his company, his words and actions, they reawakened a part of her that had remained dormant for two years. Torchwick had slipped through the fissure in her wall and found her most vulnerable point, her most fragile memories and forced her to remember – to _feel _again. To experience what it was like when she had always been filled with hope, when she leaded her teammates through the tasks set out before them. Together. The feeling of never giving up, to care for the people she loved and had showered the same form of affection over her in return.

The feeling of always rising strong, above all her problems and continuing to move forward.

She had shut everyone out. Believing that only _she _was hurting...

"Whilst everyone else..."

She clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides before folding her arms over the caps of her knees as she drew them in to her chest. The little warmth her cloak managed to provide had been nothing compared to the meaningful hugs from her sister – a hug from Yang that she could really use at the given moment.

_Yang..._

She had suffered so much, had more of a reason to hate the world than Ruby did. And now she was lying motionless, helplessly lost in a comatose state with only those surrounding her to rely on to help make things right. And what had Ruby done in return for the sacrifices Yang had made?

_She ran_. Isolated herself. Forced those around her to feel bad until her reckless behaviour brought her to her demise. Trapped within a prison cell with no means of escaping.

_Until now._

Ruby dug her fingers into her knees, feeling the spark inside of her flicker, alive and kicking, fuelled by a new level of driving force. The opportunity had risen for her to finally, _truly_, make things right. The chance to escape, to right her wrongs and get back to the people she cared about, hoping she wasn't too late.

She couldn't afford to sit pretty and get worked up over what could be happening, when she could very well do something about it.

Ruby gathered her cloak, pulling herself up until she was on her feet. Her gaze flew to the lonely deck of cards lying in Torchwick's dark vacant spot, neatly stacked with a stray card out of place on top. Out of curiosity, she sauntered over, almost feeling his ghostly presence still lingering in the space before leaning down to pick up the top card.

Almost as though it had been placed out of line on purpose.

Her heart thumped uncomfortably in desperate anticipation beneath her clothes as she brought the card to her face, turning it to reveal its face.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"_When you have nothing left to lose, you begin to lose yourself."_

Torchwick's words rang inside her head, when he had spoken them with such melancholy like the lyrics to a song. They were etched inside her mind as she stared down at the stark lines and colours of the card's face. The black lines outlining a delicate face, so filled with mystery and resilience. Her crown sitting atop her head as she carried seraph-like blades at her sides. The red of her decadent attire, lined with gold's and silvers. Before the apocalypse, she would have reeled in delight at the dress-like warrior garment.

_The Queen of Hearts._

She brushed her thumb across the smooth surface of the card. It was the card that had won her the game of Blackjack, a risk Torchwick had taken knowing full well that she could have usurped a victory. A victory she claimed but had no idea whether it had been attained by her own hands or by another's.

But the answer was clear enough, resting quite literally in the palm of her hand. The field was hers for the taking, for her to lead and plot her path and claim her success. This was no time to hesitate.

With a quick nod to assert herself, and a deep breath to cool her nerves, she slipped the card into the small pouch attached to her belt. Locks of her mussed hair clung to her cheeks until she brushed them back, feeling the instant sharp sting of the cool icy air take its place on her flesh. She faced the bars of her prison, beyond the gaps towards the exit where the shadows gathered. Where the first stage of her plan would take place.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in determination, storming over to the bars and gripping them tight once more and taking another deep breath. Her throat felt scratchy and parched from the lack of water but she had enough vocal energy to spare for this one last battle.

"Hey! I know you're out there!"

She listened out for a reply and was granted with nothing but silence. The small nest of butterflies in her stomach suddenly had her feeling queasy and nervous. What if it all went downhill from now? What if Cinder truly had built a foolproof prison and has been patiently waiting for Ruby to make her move? Was this all a ploy? Was she walking into a trap?

_Stop it Ruby. You can't back out now._

She shook her head, free from the thoughts and raised her head up once more. "_HEY_! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM."

Another empty response. Ruby tightened her grip on the bars, feeling her breathing turn unsteady.

"Don't pretend to hide! I know you're there – I can see you!"

That was technically a lie, but she hoped it would help to lure them out or at least, confirm their presence. She was sure that Cinder had instructed the White Fang guards to keep an eye on things as she led Torchwick away, who refused to look back and offer her any reassurance about his safety.

_Not that she was worried about his safety. _

No, it was more or less about losing his assistance in her escape. It was what she told was crystal clear that he was not going to return in one piece – that is, if he returns at all.

_Don't think that. He's tougher than he looks._

Her own thoughts alarmed her, had her on edge what with the sudden change in her attitude and feelings towards the criminal. Not enough to warrant a liking, though he had managed to leave her feeling flustered at times, and then there was that recurring feeling of her heart hammering, her breaths quickening and the way he made her feel so... _alive_.

She could no longer deny that he succeeded in changing parts of her that she thought she had lost forever. _Dust, I am thinking about Torchwick way too much. _If anyone back at camp were able to hear even a brief flicker of her thoughts then they'd have a seizure. Brain haemorrhages would be spreading like a forest fire.

There was a sudden shuffling, forcing her into high alert as she focused on the shadowed exit ahead. She pressed her face against the bars, ignoring the prickling feeling as the metal cut into her skin.

The silhouettes of two broad-chested guards came into her line of view. Cautious and vigilant but they walked into the patch of weak light that allowed her to view their faces. The terror of their Grimm masks concealing their faces no longer fazed her. She was used to seeing monsters all around her.

_Two of them_, Ruby mentally noted, feeling the tightness of her stomach ease momentarily in reprieve. That would give her a great advantage, seeing if this plan worked at all. And without Torchwick there as her wingman, she couldn't afford to mess up.

The glint from the muzzles of their guns seemed radiant yet the least threatening of issues as their stern faces sneered at her disapprovingly.

"Oy, keep quiet," the taller of the two barked at her, pointing the firearm at her as though it would emphasize his superiority.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

They guards exchanged looks before the taller one snorted, his voice gruff and harsh. "You're not going anywhere. Orders from up top."

_Crap, this was going to take some persuading. _Ruby swallowed quietly.

"Then do you expect me to pee in this cell?"

_Stars, Torchwick was right. He _was _rubbing off on me._

The guards exchanged another look of discomfort, their conflicting thoughts evident on their masked faces and stiff body structures. Ruby forced the smile tugging at her lips down. In the meantime, she scoured their attires in hopes to find the glint of the cell keys but with the poor lighting, she had trouble seeking them out.

"You'll just have to hold it. Don't bother us again," the smug one responded, flashing a malicious grin her way before turning his back on her to leave.

Ruby felt her heart quicken in panic. "Wait! You can't just leave!"

The shorter of the two shook his head at the other, implying that they ignore her and continue following whatever commands Cinder had entrusted to them. Ruby felt the nauseous wave of butterflies start up once more in her stomach, her mind buzzing as she anxiously waited for a rebuke but she didn't give them the time to think before they left altogether and never came back.

It would be a missed golden opportunity.

"Fine," Ruby declared. "_Leave_. I'm sure Cinder will be ecstatic when she comes back only to discover that she will have some cleaning to do."

_Now she had their attention_.

This was not the way she had planned this conversation to go but at any means necessary, she had to get out of this cage.

"In fact, she'll probably have one of _you _clear up my s-"

"Enough," the taller one countered in defence, now looking a little more than uncomfortable. Not that Ruby blamed them. She stared vacantly in silence, waiting for his answer. Instead, the White Fang guard turned to his comrade with a tilted head as though he were questioning and relaying their options. The shorter of the two didn't seem convinced.

"We can't," he whispered anxiously. "Cinder specifically instructed that she does not leave the cell. Not until-" he suddenly cut himself off, regret almost instant as he cursed and flashed a quick look at her as though to check she was still alive and breathing. Ruby felt herself go rigid.

_What did he mean? Until what? _

She almost cracked, losing her calm demeanour and demanded for an answer but dreaded the outcome. Worse, she was quite sure she wasn't going to like what needed to be heard. It didn't stop the slow-building feelings of dread piling up inside of her. Her mind instantly thought of the thief lord.

_What's going on Torchwick? What are you trying to hide from me?_

"But remember when that Torchwick punk pulled the same crap?"

"This is non-negotiable." The shorter of the two seemed more insistent and reluctant to break the rules – something Ruby desperately needed him to do. Her heart almost stopped again when he uttered those last few words. "If we disturb her now..." he turned to his comrade, "then you know we'll have to suffer the consequences."

"Either way, we'll be risking our necks. I say we screw the time scale and take her already."

Now what were they talking about? Take her where? Ruby pulled herself away from the bars, suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut. Cinder had planned something for her, she had known since the moment Torchwick had defied her orders and there was a glint in her fiery eyes, a fury that arose at the sight of his rebellion. There was no way she was going to let that pass. Cinder Fall was not someone you wished to peeve, to choose to disobey at your own leisure – not if you valued your life.

_And yet, Roman still..._

That name. It came so easily now, like her one slip of tongue had unlocked her ability to call him by his first name both mentally and physically. She had refused to acknowledge it earlier, because using it meant accepting that he was no longer a foe. No longer a threat. It meant that all his wrongdoings, the pain and suffering he had caused would be meaningless – all the chaos, the death of innocent civilians, they would all be in vain. It felt like she was committing the ultimate taboo by accepting him as an ally at all.

And still, her conflicting emotions were at war within herself, fighting for dominance and it was slowly killing her. It would be easy to revert back to their old roots, to the statuses that deemed them as enemies... but a part of her resented the idea. Because all she could think about was his hospitality, as twisted as it had been, and the small ways he diverted the dark topics of their conversations so she wouldn't have to be reminded of everything she had lost.

How could she begrudge the idea of a partnership with the man who had made her laugh again? Who reminded her how it felt to smile and feel a fragmented moment of happiness and forget the bitter reality she was now living? Even now, she could still feel his smouldering embrace as he kept her alive and warm as she almost froze to death. His sleeping face when she had woken up after being electrocuted by the dust-laced bars of their cell – she remembered it all and she couldn't erase the memories even if she tried.

And now they would be working together. Though as difficult as that path may be, she knew it could work. They were working towards the same goal – dethroning Cinder and finally obtaining their much needed revenge.

Her attention was snapped up by the sound of the White Fang's hurried footsteps as they rushed towards the cell door. Ruby stumbled back in alarm, watching pointedly with suspicious eyes as the taller of the two uncovered a set of keys from the hidden pouch behind him. The jingly sounds it made reverberated, catching her ears as she kept her eyes on them.

_So they did have keys on them. _Her eyes flickered back up to catch the guard unlocking the cell door whilst the comrade kept his rifle at the ready to blast her if needs be. _But what did they mean? Where were they planning on taking her?_

She opened her mouth to question but was immediately cut off without any warning as the broad shouldered guard made a dive at her before she could get a word in.

"Wa-!"

Her strangled cry was cut short as she felt the perilous weight of the guard almost crush her as his hands clutched her arms in a vice-like grip, flipped her around and pushed her towards the ground until her knees buckled and she collapsed. And before she could even think to use her speed to make an attempt to escape, she felt her feet and hands getting cuffed as she was pinned to the ground, face first. Cramps attacked her muscles as they burned, her bruises that were in the stages of slowly healing now felt as though they had been torn open with a hot knife.

"Keep her down!"

"You think it's _easy?!_ Just shut her up already!"

Ruby cursed under her breath. She wasn't ready to be drugged again, not after the last time ended up with her being thrown inside of a cell.

But to her surprise, she felt a strip of cloth being bound around her mouth, gagging her until she could only cry muffled screams of distress. A second later, she was blind. A second cloth was bound around her eyes, engulfing her into complete darkness. But even then, she struggled, made it as difficult as possible for the two guards to keep her steady. She bit down in the fabric, twisted her head from side to side in hopes she could shake off their rough hands from her face and body, teeth digging into the cloth and tasting dry fibres of cotton.

That was when she felt a sharp hit to the back of her head, rendering her silent.

* * *

_Voices._

_Muffled voices._

_Cheering. Jeering. _

Numbness. She felt numb but her nerves were growing alert once more as her brain began to work, registering the situation and piecing together the clouded figments of her memories before she had passed out. Ruby groaned, her head feeling heavy as she raised her head, still blind to the sight before her. But she was awake, enough to feel the sturdy grips of hands hauling her up so she was half standing, half hanging, just like the way she used to hang off of Uncle Qrow's arms.

But these men didn't carry the strong familiar odour of liquor laced with the scent of the outdoors that her charming Uncle carried. The lack of it was a fresh reminder of her past, learning to wield a scythe, to fight and train to become a huntress. She'd have given anything to have Qrow with her right now. There was almost a 100 percent guarantee that he would have found a way out by now.

Her ears felt clogged up, like she had gone partially deaf and for a horrifying moment, she thought she had. Until she felt a freedom from the tight bindings from around her head. The abrupt blast of bright light blinded her, her eyes burning after having spent so long in darkness. The view of the stage set before her slowly came to focus as she narrowed her eyes, blinding profusely until her vision shifted from its blurred state to a clear HD view of her surroundings.

The first thing she saw as she stretched her neck, craning it up to scan the room – or she should really say, _arena._

Down below, from whatever kind of balcony room she had been detained in had an open view of the room below. A large bird-like steel cage sat in the middle of the room, taking up majority of the space. Pyres were alit like torches in a ringed arena around the cage, lights spotlighting the centre of the stage where more than three shadowed figures seemed to be standing.

And surrounding the arena itself, seating arranged like the crowds were about to witness a play...

Ruby felt herself intake a sharp breath with great difficulty as the gut-wrenching realisation of what was happening below slowly dawned upon her. Her eyes widened, now fully conscious and apparent. But the fabric tied around her mouth refused to budge and she couldn't only speak into the material.

There was an audience, the seats filled with a mix of dozens of White Fang, of traitors, like a nightmare of monsters unleashed like savage beasts who were about to feast on their prey. They jeered, bubbling with energy and excitement as they focused on the main center stage.

Ruby's eyes shook, trailing grudgingly back to the cage, slipping through the gaps and onto the main source that fed the crowds entertainment. A series of chills trickled down her spine, her stomach in knots so tight she could barely breathe. Her knees felt weak, the bile in her throat rising up gradually until she was sure she would puke with her still gagged and tied up. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest in a constant rhythm that seized her every breath every time she took one in.

Her eyes were glued to the one lone standing figure, his appearance being her only main focus point. Just seeing him stand there caused her to truly feel Fear's hand brush against her skin, tearing through her pelt until it reached her heart. The ground beneath her disappearing until she felt herself almost collapsing.

The audience.

The arena.

The cage.

Roman Torchwick herded by four masked White Fang members, armed and ready to battle.

It all made sense. _So much sense._

_How could she have been so stupid? So ignorant?_

She should have pieced the jigsaw pieces together, Cinder's words, Torchwick's reluctant behaviour to reveal where he was taken, what he had been forced to do. What he had been forced to _endure._

It was a deathmatch.

And there could only be one victor.

The prize? _Your survival._

_Last free meal..._

Ruby took a shaky breath, attempting to hold herself together as the clamped hands of the two guards at her side dug into her arms as they held her in place, forcing her to witness the brutality of the scenario below them. With her hands bound tight by steel cuffs, feet just as trapped, she felt suffocated, like the oxygen within the room was growing denser and denser, slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

It should have been so blatantly obvious and yet she had turned a blind eye at the time, passing it off as a mere mystery she was never supposed to solve. The slow-burning flame inside of her now flickered to life, energized by a new source of anger that had her itching desire to wield her weapon and decapitate each and every head within the room.

Why would he have kept this from her? Why did he go so far as to rise against Cinder's demands and protect her? Keeping her in the dark about the savage and sickening ploys that Cinder had forced Torchwick into? She was a _huntress _for crying out loud, it was in her blood and in her nature to face such hurdles, to take on every known threat and to eliminate them. She was no damsel in distress that needed his assistance in such petty matters that she could well and truly handle.

Yes, she was mad. _Furious_. Fuming at the thought that despite the growing belief that he had faith in her to escape, he still somewhat assumed she wouldn't be able to handle Cinder – or any form of torture thrown her way.

She could protect herself.

But she was also screaming internally in frustration, the hollow ache resurfacing at the thought of her newest partner having to face Cinder's wrath. And she truly had planned out a deadly match, clearly having already anticipated Roman's objective in his sudden defiance back in the dreary lower grounds of their prison.

It was why Cinder had caved in so easily when Roman challenged her, silencing her in a manner that even made Ruby take a step back in awe, just to process it all.

But above all, the feeling of thick and heavy dread, of _panic_, began to spread through her body. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stick up in static as chills continued to run down her spine. Could she be brave? Was she strong enough to watch this through? This new level of cruelty performed by Cinder?

She was sick. Cinder had gone completely insane to make the two of them go through with kind of torture and then display it for all to see. Ruby felt queasy, disgusted at the live crowd that cheered in hopes Torchwick would fail, that he would break a few bones and for there to be blood. Just the thought of it reminded her of the state he had been brought back in the last time he had been taken – the grotesque image of him coughing blood, wiping his lips of the crimson liquid the bubbled out from his mouth. The almost frail, breakable body that had carried so many bruises – now back out there for another round so that they both could have something to eat.

_Why, Torchwick? Why are you doing this? _Ruby cried out mentally. She curled her fingers into her palms and squeezed until she felt her nails dig so deep into her skin that she winced.

A man who showed such arrogance, confidence and pride, had reduced himself to this state. Ruby could quite hardly believe it.

"Are we ready?"

Ruby immediately snapped her attention towards the sound of the authoritative voice that resounded through the vast open space of the arena. Glancing over the bricked balcony, Ruby caught sight of another raised platform that overlooked the arena, mainly the centre of the room where the cage rested. In direct line for a good view. Ruby felt nauseous.

There, standing tall with her decadent throne, all gold and plush red velvet, was the witch herself. Cinder Fall with her mercenaries standing by her sides like her jailers – though Emerald looked enthusiastic with the ongoing events, the same couldn't have been said for Mercury.

Ruby's stomach did a little flip, a flutter of hope slowly embracing her cold heart, on seeing the slate-haired traitor. Even now, she couldn't shake the memory of first discovering his betrayal. The tournament – _Penny_. A slash of hurt cut through her heart on remembering when she had lost her only aura-generating robot friend at the hands of Emerald and Cinder. It was her first breaking point – losing Penny.

Though her body parts had been salvaged, and she had been rebuilt, the more sentimental part of Penny that made her so... human, had been lost forever. Penny would always be one of her dearest friends, but she was no longer the same person Ruby had known and loved. Even her memories were shattered, only flashes and brief clouded pictures of the time they had spent together prior to the festival, were all that was left of Penny's memory.

And since, she had always resented Mercury, always wishing she could have figured it out sooner – perhaps then, what had happened with Yang and Penny, may never have occurred. It stung, not knowing how things might've gone.

But despite her ever-present bitterness towards her ex-friend, she could never bring herself to forget the moments they shared in between classes and their missions – when they had _fun_. Mercury made her laugh in ways no one else could, act like a complete airhead yet smart enough to make sharp witty comebacks to her playful taunts. She had always been fascinated by his greaves and how they worked, how he managed to pull off such high skilled manoeuvres with only his legs. He barely used his hands in combat which was largely impressive.

She blindly trusted Mercury, believed that they shared an understanding. _And then there were the moments he made me catch my breath._

Only briefly.

She had noticed the furtive flirty remarks he made with Emerald, small comments that were barely anything to get flustered by but still left an impression on a person. But her young mind simply brushed it off as normal human behaviour that had no special meaning behind it.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

Mercury looked more or less like he despised the entire scenario, shooting daggers at Torchwick who seemed to be grinning, coyly tilting his head to one side as though to taunt Mercury with his overconfidence. She could see the stiffness in Mercury's shoulders, the twitch of his lips as he gritted his teeth together before glancing at Cinder, waiting for her next set of instructions.

The commotion dimmed, enveloping the arena in silence at the sound of Cinder's voice. Ruby felt her heart stop.

"You know the rules, Roman. Don't disappoint me now," she remarked with a knowing callous smile gracing her lips. Her irises were glowing like fiery embers even in the brightly lit room. She raised a hand, signalling a bell to ring that seemed to alert the crowd that the battle had begun.

Ruby quickly turned her gaze to Torchwick in a panic, who had given a short stiff curtsey in retaliation to Cinder's demand in an untailored fashion before stepping into his battle mode with the mere wooden staff that seemed to be made from bamboo as his only line of defence. Against a group of beastly White Fang members armed with plated armour and a range of swords, batons and other unfairly advantage weapons at their behest, Torchwick didn't stand a chance.

_Not unless he used his semblance._

Looking past the bizarre actuality of it all, Ruby was still wildly curious to see the thief lord's semblance at its best and figure out exactly what types of abilities he had besides generating heat and seemingly being able to control it on any living being. Case in point – her. She still yet to uncover the semantics behind it all though it proved to be a great challenge when he refused to use his semblance in her presence. Only when necessary.

"I'm growing weary of these tedious games, sweetheart," taunted Torchwick. To emphasise his comment, he yawned before leaning forwards, both hands atop his bamboo weapon as though he were using it as a walking stick for balance. The smirk fraying on his lips hinted arrogance. "When will the _real fun_ commence?"

He cocked his head to one side, completely disregarding the fact that he was outnumbered, and at a huge disadvantage in terms of weapons. Perhaps this was his way of dealing with Cinder, with any situation that clearly signalled his defeat? She had to give him points for his obnoxious courage.

There were cries of displeased White Fang members, amongst Cinder's own armies of traitors. Those who succumbed to her onslaught and chose the life of a traitor rather than become prey to the enemy. They swore complete allegiance to Cinder in a desperate attempt for survival and a better life not knowing of any consequences that may follow. It burned, their betrayal, to know innocent civilians had been forced to take such measures to protect their own – a large sum only doing so for selfish gains.

"Careful what you wish for, Roman," Cinder said abruptly, slinking down to sit back on her throne. Her smug grin fiendish and proud. She'd drawn out the words, slow and inviting in that delicate tone of hers that could curdle milk. She swiped a hand to signal the bell... and then everything went to hell.

Ruby watched helplessly, shooting her focus back to Torchwick with a racing pulse, her ears ringing inside her head, as the match instantly broke into a violent brawl.

The sharp crack as steel hit against bamboo was ear-splitting to a point Ruby was convinced that the make-do walking stick had snapped in half before it could even make its first strike. Panic spread through her veins as she watched Torchwick bring up his hands, losing all humour as he blocked off the first attack, holding the White Fang broad at bay before pushing him off altogether. He became a blur as he rushed to the next empty spot within the cage, fluidly ducking under the swipe of a second attack from the next enemy.

They were trying to herd him, all the while, Cinder watched malevolently from her risen balcony, resting her chin delicately on her hand. The illuminating glow from her bright eyes could be seen from miles back and they followed Torchwick as he circled through her underlings in the arena, one by one. Ruby twisted at her wrists, feeling the snug fit of her cuffs dig into her skin. She knew she should expect Cinder to interfere, to make things even more challenging for her new partner, and that part terrified her. How would she be able to stand here, _watching_, as he endured Cinder's wrath and the might of the White Fang for them both?

Ruby felt her anger bubble to a point that she screamed into the cloth that gagged her, though muffled, her groans could be heard by her jailers who jabbed her in the back with what felt like a baton. It silenced her for the time being, knowing it was a warning for her not to make any sudden movements or cause a scene that would attract attention. It seemed Cinder wanted to showcase her level of authority, her hold over them so strong that no one should dare consider trying to take it away.

_Oh, but I will. I'll break you, the same way you broke me and my friends._

Almost as though Cinder had read her thoughts, the yellowing eyes of burning ember suddenly flickered up, locking onto Ruby's with great malice. Ruby felt herself flinch, quickly composing herself to stare back with just as much hatred and warning. She hoped Cinder could feel her burning gaze.

_Thunk!_

Ruby jumped, almost forgetting there was something greater at hand – Torchwick's battle. The sound of a body dropping had snagged everyone's interest and made Ruby catch her breath as her heart lurched.

The immobile body on the floor of the ring was too bulky for it to be Torchwick, which had been a relief. It meant that he had managed to take out at least one of three opponents. But Ruby almost gasped on seeing her partner who was staggering, huffing and puffing a little more than normal in one corner of the ring as he pointed his weapon at his next target.

The perspiration on his face was evident, even from afar and she could see the red flush in his cheeks.

_Exhaustion._

_Pain._

He clutched the his right side briefly, his lips moving like they were spewing curses as he pulled himself to stand up straight. More chills ran down Ruby's spine.

The deafening jeers from the crowds drowned out the sounds of Torchwick's words as he taunted the shortest White Fang member to come forth and take him on. A sight that made Ruby quiver and shake her head slowly. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take – it was too brutal to watch.

Why was Cinder doing this? Why make her bear witness to such an abhorrent scene? As far she was concerned, she believed the two of them were mortal enemies.

_Unless she knew_. Ruby's eyes widened in horror. _No, no, that's impossible._

She wouldn't still be alive and breathing if that were the case, or Cinder would have tried some twisted method to get them to break and spill the truth. She was fiendish like that. But how could she prove it? What did Ruby truly know about Cinder and the way her perverse mind worked?

All the more reason to make their escape as soon as possible.

Torchwick cried out as he took a punch to the side of his torso that he had clutched, legs giving way as he dropped to the ground on his knees with agony etched all over his face. Ruby cried out, stepping forwards but was yanked back before receiving another jab to her spine. Her heart pounding hard, she felt dizzy and sick, hating that she had to watch any of this. Why it affected her so bad, she couldn't figure it out but it did. Just seeing Torchwick in any form of pain now, moved something inside of her.

It hurt. Like needles being pried into her heart.

Torchwick heaved another breath, glancing up from his mussed orange bangs with a half smile. His weapon dropped to the ground beside him.

"Heh, that all you got? Come on, short stuff. At least _try _to make an effort to impress the lady up there," he chuckled deeply, staggering as he pulled himself up once more. The short White Fang member exchanged looks with his brothers before a new fury took him over as the three of them suddenly dived at Torchwick without warning.

Ruby wanted to cry out but was held back as the scenes unfolded before her.

The cheers increased in volume.

"Now we're talking!" Torchwick suddenly swiped out a hand, grabbing his bamboo staff unexpectedly, before moving across the floor towards the first guard, catching him at his leg as he brought the staff to his just below his kneecap, forcing the guard to collapse to his knees and cry out, dropping his dagger. The dagger which then Torchwick used as he ducked the next attack, swiftly grabbing the blade to then thrust it into the lower back of the fallen White Fang guard.

An uproar set off in the crowds as the protesting armies hissed and demanded punishment be placed upon Torchwick, despite knowing full well what the rules were.

All the while, Ruby stood frozen. Unfeeling. Unseeing. Unknowing.

She had just witnessed Roman Torchwick take a life.

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._

The word was like poison, circling round her head. And as much as wanted to deny it, whether it was a White Fang traitor or not, Torchwick had physically killed someone with his own hands. Something, to this day, she had never had the misfortune of seeing and continued with the belief set in mind that he was anything but a cold-blooded killer.

No remorse. No hesitation. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

Was _this _the part of him he was trying to hide from him? Was that the reason why he seemed to edgy and reluctant in her coming along with him a short while ago?

The air left her lungs, feeling like someone was crushing all her internal organs until there was nothing left. She felt numb, empty and stricken with regret. A small fragmented piece of her heart still longed to believe she was over-reacting, her assumptions were nothing but panic-driven thoughts brought on by stress and her imprisonment and solitude. Had she forgotten where they were? What they needed to do to survive?

But... even then, just seeing it up close for the first time – it left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Her eyes wavered, shifting to look anywhere before focusing back on the arena with a heavy heart.

Torchwick manoeuvred like a wild animal set free, chuckling in between blocking attacks from the remaining two opponents who used their full brute force. One of them had now pulled out thick metal gauntlets that curled over his knuckles like a second layer of skin. The sight of him wielding such weapons reminded Ruby instantly of Yang – a territory she daren't tread back on.

Torchwick had always displayed ridiculous skills in hand-to-hand combat using his cursed walking stick that fired rockets. He had disarmed her countless times in the past, so it wasn't too surprising to see him fend off his enemies with a lowly staff made from bamboo. But even then, she could see him struggle to great lengths to land some blows whilst avoiding deadly strikes that could knock him out.

"_Agh!_"

Ruby looked up in a jolt, hearing the bloodcurdling cry of a familiar voice. On sight, she stilled, feeling like the ground beneath her had eroded away and she fell into a bottomless black pit.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Its unmistakable colour was like a bright toxin that had silenced the room. The sight of the gory crimson as it welled up from the wound before trickling down the skin like a rivulet.

_Blood._

_Roman Torchwick's blood._

At the picture of her newfound partner crouched on his knees as his wounded arm held the staff, his free hand clutching the bicep where blood began to seep through his fingers and trailed down his pale skin to his hand. His head fell forwards, bangs shadowing his eyes from all to see but Ruby could see his teeth clamped shut, grinding against each other, knowing he was doing everything he could to keep in his screams.

Ruby felt like someone had punched a hole in her stomach until she wanted to puke. Her eyes moistened, muscles tightening as millions of jolts spread through her body.

The satisfied White Fang guard who had managed the blow stood proud, sword raised in the air above his head – Torchwick's blood still stained its sharp cutting edge. Ruby breathed in sharply, narrowing her eyes on the beast.

The cheers from the audience had gone out of control as members continued to shout out and demand for Torchwick's head.

Ruby glanced back to Cinder, in search for her reaction.

She gave one nod of approval towards her crony, a slick smile on her lips that remained there indefinitely. Ruby felt the fire in her burn with disgust, hating the sadistic witch more than she ever had before and it only continued to grow.

Emerald looked just as smug, enjoying the look of agony on Torchwick's face and seemed engaged in the whole scene.

But when it came to Mercury, Ruby stiffened. His eyes weren't focused on the battle, but rather... at her. And he looked taken aback, almost as though he hadn't expected to have seen her standing there watching the mutiny taking place below. His eyes were wide and filled with disbelief, mouth slightly open and face void of any form of hostility or bitterness that she had fully expected from him.

In the space of those few seconds they had with locked gazes with one another, Ruby felt for sure that the small brief understanding they had as friends back at Beacon – was still there. It lingered, faint perhaps but alive and breathing. And like he just realised his mistake for keeping his guard down, he quickly looked away, face straight and cold like he hadn't even noticed her to begin with.

A flicker of hope resided in Ruby's heart and it tingled inside.

"What is it, Roman? Do you admit defeat?" Cinder called out. She crossed one leg over the other as she tapped her fingers on the armrests of her throne. "I thought rats could outlast even a small wound, considering the vermin that you are."

The sound of Torchwick's abrupt laughter took everyone in the room by surprise, and had Ruby feeling nervous.

He raised his head slowly, a grin plastered on his lips as he licked at them then spat. "I'll keep on fighting until you bring your pretty little face in this cage and take me on yourself."

_Was he crazy?!_

"Your bearing could be considered most admirable by most, but you have yet to enslave my heart." Cinder shifted in her seat so she leaned forwards. "You're boring me."

Torchwick stood up, slowly but surely and still clutching his bloodied arm and gaping wound. The two guards behind him waited for further instructions from their leader as they watched the two converse in silence. They seemed uncomfortable and on guard as Torchwick stretched out his neck, releasing his clasp on his arm. The gruesome sight of it was sickening and it continued to bleed but not so much that it knocked the thief out completely.

"You want a show?" he suddenly announced, loudly. Whether to Cinder, or to the crowd, Ruby wasn't sure but she was anxious, dreading what was to come. His words brought her no comfort because Cinder was the ruling piece on this chess board. Torchwick flicked his bangs out from his eyes, almost dazzling as he smiled and flashed Cinder a quick wink. "Then this one's for you, gorgeous."

Without giving any time for the crowd to react, Torchwick spun round with his staff, catching it in the unprepared White Fang's jaw, his mask dismembered as it snapped off and dropped off his face altogether. Torchwick was on him, foot on his stomach as he brought the staff down with such rage before it connected with the guard's head – knocking him unconscious.

Or dead.

The knots in Ruby's stomach tightened as her eyes widened in complete horror and disbelief – wondering where all this inner strength came from. He wasn't using his semblance, as far as she could tell, but brute strength. Raw and indisputable. Even the audience was left baffled and rigid in silence.

Emerald shot to her feet, her shuffling catching Ruby's ears as she turned back to the trio. Cinder seemed to have silenced her companion with a slight shake of the head, but Ruby could capture the look of irritation on Cinder's face. Her once flawless skin now showing tight lines that resembled anxiety and worry.

In that moment, she flashed Ruby a quick look. And just to spite her – Ruby smirked back.

And that was what did it. What set off Cinder's growing temper.

As Torchwick picked up the fallen sword from the opponent he had just defeated to finally face the last standing obstacle between him and his next meal, a familiar demonic howling began to sound within the cage.

Ruby jerked forwards, shaking her head furiously as the guards held her back and continued to keep her silent and at bay, as she cried out muffled warnings to the thief. She hadn't bothered with Cinder, because she knew the moment Cinder had raised her hand and the runes on her arms were alit, it was the end.

_Stop, oh dust, please! Don't._

Her pulse raced erratically until she couldn't breathe, her body unable to take the strain of pressure as she slowly toppled forwards as the scene unravelled before her.

She watched the glowing circle rings of fire light up beneath Torchwick's feet who had frozen mid strike and with wide eyes, attempted to come to terms with what was happening.

_Move Roman! Please move!_

Her cries were more than futile, her screams muffled and she was hit in the back until she felt as though her spine had cracked in two. She fell onto the guardrail of the balcony, cheek flat against the cold stone as the cage became a burning beacon of light. The two figures inside looking at a loss for words just before the ground beneath them erupted like a volcano, the howls echoing throughout the room as the blinding light from the fire and burning debris... destroyed all that was in the cage.

* * *

**HOW EVIL AM I?!**

**I know I know. I did it for the lolz.**

**This chapter was originally longer but I had to divide it because it was wayy too long! And I thought I'd make you guys suffer a bit. **

**YUSH. Well done to those who guessed Roman was made to fight when he was taken out of the cell. Remember that guys? **

**Apologies for the lack of dialogue in this part because most of it is in Part 2 which I shall edit up and post SOON. Moving on.**

**OMG GUYS THE FINALE. THE SHOW. WHAAAAAT. PYRRHA. AKDKJAKDJSKFNS. SALEM. CINDER. FFS WHAT. I can't. Also it seriously freaks me out how Ozpin disappeared because when I first had that as a plot twist for my story, I really didn't expect that to happen in the show as well! Damn the prof has power.**

**The similarities my story has with the canon plot, it's quite unbelievable and kinda scary. I had to touch up my story just a teeny bit. The silver eyes thing was so unexpected but SO COOL. AND QROW HOT DAMN. Okay, I'll stop now. I need to discuss with someone so pls feel free to PM me or something.**

**V4 can't get here sooner. **

**Sh*t man.**

**Thank you to all who read, review and support my work. It seriously means the world to me. I'll list names in next chapter but you're all wonderful and special. I'm so glad you're all liking the story, and here's hoping you continue to because sh*t is gonna hit the fan guys.**

**x**


End file.
